The Empire: The Skywalker Family
by Cariel
Summary: Longawaited part four of The Empire Tetralogy. Anakin and Dormé have to make due with life on Tatooine after the fall of the Vader Empire. Will they ever be reunited with their children, they were forced to leave behind? Part Four of Four.
1. Tatooine

**The Empire  
Part Four: The Skywalker Family**

Once in space Anakin quietly set the ship into autopilot as he set course for the one place he was certain they'd be able to disappear for a time, Tatooine. With the complications of the Rebels and the public as well as personal complications that were for now resolved the Hutts were able to take full advantage of the Empire's crumbling state. Now they were in full control of Tatooine and while this for intents and purposes was a danger Anakin knew that anyone who wanted to disappear need only come to this dusty sand bowl. Tatooine was the last place in the galaxy anyone wanted to spend any time in, nevermind live. But for now it would seem it was about to become their home.

Slipping his arms around Dormé's petite waist, Anakin remained silent as he struggled against the despair and sorrow that flooded his thoughts. It was only when the dusty planet came into view that the former emperor found the strength to speak once again. 'Tatooine will be safe for us at least for now,' he whispered hoarsely before falling silent as he knew any further words would only encourage tears.

Watching the planet come into view, she struggled against tears, exhaling a shaky breath. 'I suppose the palace wouldn't be a good idea,' Dormé said softly, figuring it would only give their position away and lend to the rebellion finding them or the Hutts attacking them.

Anakin nodded weakly at Dormé's words though he couldn't deny that it was his first option, despite the fact it had been years since the palace was last in use. It was hard to think clearly with emotions running so high and his thoughts always turning to the past, to the little ones who could not be with them. Silently he tried to think of the regions of Tatooine that would be safe to live without the constant threat of the Hutts or worse the rebels. There was few places he knew of that would prove safe enough for them and it was with them in mind that he began to guide their ship in the proper direction. It was Dormé's words that drew him back to the immediate matter of collecting supplies and food to which he nodded. He knew he would have to find a job and was grateful for the fact he did have some skills that might prove handy and might serve to help support them in the coming days.

Dormé struggled to think logically and in the moment, not to think about what they left and who they may not ever see again. 'I've got credits and some jewels to barter with.' Her hand slipped to her arm where she bore her wedding band. She was loathed to part with it, but if it was absolutely necessary, she would. Hopefully the rest of their hurriedly packed wealth would last them long enough.

His eyes wavered in sadness. He knew how much it meant to her and gently he slipped his hand over hers. 'It won't come to that. I'll sell everything else I can before letting it come to that,' he whispered in sincere tones.

'Even the clothes off our backs,' she attempted to joke as she shifted her hand to take his and give it a squeeze.

Anakin gave a sad smile at her attempt to joke appreciating the fact she was trying to lighten the mood. Feeling her hand squeezing his eased a little of his nerves. Though it was painful and he knew this was just the beginning it helped to know he wasn't entirely alone, that they had each other to help guide them through this hard time. 'Besides, Tatooine isn't renowned for being up to date. Anyone who is on the run from the law, from their enemies or even themselves can find refuge here. I'm certain it won't be hard for me to find a job under a pseudonym. No one will know and we'll be able to begin again,' he gently assured her.

_Begin again._ Dormé swallowed hard, fighting back tears as she nodded. 'I know how to cook. I could learn the local favourites and attempt to work at a restaurant if they need someone. I can sew and embroider if there's a textiles shop...'

It shamed him to think that his own skills wouldn't be enough to support both his Queen and himself but he knew that life on Tatooine was harsh. That this was very much a possibility and one that he could not afford to ignore, it was only when she spoke of working at a textile's shop that his expression grew dark as he shook his head. 'If our options are that bad that you are forced to work then so be it. But I will do everything in my power to ensure you never set foot in a textiles factory or shop again. Some lines have to be drawn and I think we can both agree that you've been through enough already without having to return to the memories of that past.' he said in gentle but firm tones. He knew enough of about the horrors of Dormé's past to know he'd rather die than force her to relive them again.

Dormé disagreed with Anakin, but kept her thoughts to herself. She knew Anakin hadn't truly worked a day in his life. He had no idea what it was like living outside of a palace, aside from his times on the frontlines. All of his life he had been spoiled and treated specially because of his title and noble blood. She had a feeling things were going to get much worse before they became any better.

Their arrival on Tatooine began on a quiet note but there was much to do and little time to do it in. As Dormé predicted, Anakin had little if any experience with life in the real world. While life on the frontlines was brutal in its own right it hardly exemplified everyday life for those who lived outside the palace.

Noting the time of day, the former emperor knew they would need a place to stay soon. Life on Tatooine was hardly safe during the day nevermind night. Scouting the small town near to where they had landed Anakin with luggage in hand approached the nearest inn they could find and demanded to speak to the one in charge as they would need a place to rest.

Dormé was wearing one of her expensive gowns and the innkeeper immediately recognised her. The man quickly obeyed out of fear, unaware of the circumstances that brought the Vaders here.

Had Dormé not been so distraught over the loss of their children and their lives, she would have been more aware of the innkeeper's reaction. Unfortunately, she only went along with Anakin, not moving from his side.

Anakin was relieved that the innkeeper didn't put up a fuss or make any demands over the credits he gave. It would seem despite the fact the Hutts ruled this territory Imperial credits were accepted. It gave him hope that they might be able to survive for a bit till he was able to find a decent job to readily support them.

Placing his hand onto the security card, their room was activated, permitting them access to it right away. Collecting their luggage Anakin silently departed to their quarters with Dormé by his side.

Unfortunately the Vader's arrival was hardly subtle and soon everyone was a buzz pertaining to the reasons for the royal family's journey here. To say most were less than pleased was an understatement, but it wasn't to say there weren't others who knew how to make the most of this situation. It wasn't long before word reached the Hutts pertaining to the arrival of their less than welcomed guests.

Once the door shut behind them, the truth hit Dormé without restraint. Looking around this pathetic excuse for a room, which had one small bed and literally nothing to make it look like home, Dormé felt her eyes filling with tears once more.

The room was hardly what Anakin was used to and the sight of it caused his heart to sink. It too was a silent reminder of all they had lost and how far they had fallen. Lowering the bags to the floor, he gave a soft sigh before his attentions turned to Dormé who spoke his name. As his eyes met hers it wasn't long before his own tears started to spill.

'Anakin,' she murmured moving in front of him as the tears spilled down her cheeks. 'Anakin... How can we--' she began, though she was not able to finish her question.

He just shook his head to her words as he pulled her near struggling not to completely break down. She didn't need to speak what was on her mind as it mirrored his own thoughts. Holding her tight the former emperor bowed his head and softly wept. Not for this, but for their children now millions of miles away, for his wife who longed for them as much as he did. And for the sins he tried so hard to undo, only to watch as his family paid the price for them.

Sleep didn't readily come for Anakin who held onto his wife tightly as they rested or rather tried to rest. His thoughts were filled with sorrow, regrets and concern for the future as he struggled to think of how they'd be able to move on. Their children were their life and now they were gone, how could go on without all they held dear. It was then that he was once more reminded of how fortunate they were to have each other. Even when Anakin was about to drift into a very light rest, his embrace around Dormé never faltered.

How could they move on? How could they start a new life without their children? For hours, Dormé just laid in her husband's arms, not speaking, unable to fall asleep. It felt as though the entire universe had it out for them. It wasn't until early that morning that they found out just how true this was.

The door flew open. Dormé inhaled sharply. Blaster fire rang out, just missing her head.

Anakin's eyes snapped open as he moved quickly to cover Dormé just as door flew open and blaster shot was fired barely missing her. 'What the _iquicha_ is going on?' he breathed in shock before swiftly leaping to his feet. Instincts took over and swiftly he used the Force to grab his lightsaber which was activated as soon as it met his hands. Staring at the alien he couldn't help but wonder who this person was and just what they thought they were doing.

Dormé had no idea who was after them or what their affiliation was. It was a Saurin, but that's all she could tell.

'Get the echuta out!' he hissed in Huttese but the man was hardly unnerved and soon was firing at him. Anakin swiftly blocked the attacks before using the Force to cause the bounty hunter's blaster to slip from his fingers. He had no idea what was going on and was more concerned for Dormé's safety than anything else.

Dormé was too shocked to cry out or even defend herself, let alone reach for her clothes as Anakin's crimson blade lit the room. Upon seeing there were more of them, Dormé looked around the room desperately for a way to escape.

'Get out!' he growled only now using the Force to mind trick the man into leaving. However it was too late as behind him were many more and they too held weapons of equal strength and looked both unamused and hardly fazed at the sight of their emperor garbed with only his lightsaber.

Seeing that there was no escape, she asked the attackers, 'What do you want from us? Do you want us to leave? We'll leave—Please, don't shoot...'

Anakin stared in disbelief at the people that now surrounded the entrance. At Dormé's words Anakin lowered his lightsaber cautiously to mark that he wasn't about to attack unless he had to defend either Dormé or himself.

The locals were hardly impressed by the empress's words though it was obvious they were uncertain as to why they were here or what brought them to this place. It was strange that there was none of the usual collection of masked stormtroopers or officers, nevermind security but for the moment it didn't matter. One spoke up and some of the others began to chuckle in reply. 'Is this what the empress is reduced to?' asked one. 'Begging?'

Anakin scowled in reply as he took a step further. 'You dare to burst into our chambers, rouse us from our rest and then threaten my queen! Who in the blazes do you think you are?' Anakin snapped. 'If you wish us to leave then so be it but surely you could at least have the decency to go about this properly instead of breaking down the doors and threatening us like a bunch of thugs!' he challenged.

The ringleader smirked as he drew his weaponed and powered it up. 'Fancy that it never bothered either of you before when it was us staring at the other end of your blasters.'

Others chuckled at the fact they burst in on them in the nude, finding it made them more human instead of untouchable royalty.

When someone made a crude remark about this, Dormé was furious. She stood beside Anakin, taking his free hand with her right hand, facing them unabashedly. If they were going to make a mockery of them, they would be the base ones, not Dormé and her king. She stood noble and tall before them as she asked them to allow them time to collect their belongings and that they would leave without qualms.

It took all of his willpower not to unleash his rage, to lob off their heads as they mocked both his queen and himself. But Anakin knew if he did he'd only prove to them that he was what they believed him to be and not wanting to stoop to their level he clenched his jaw and fell silent as Dormé politely spoke. The result was disastrous as the ringleader laughed shaking his head.

'Why should we show mercy when you have shown our families? Our children none?' he snapped only to fall silent as his eyes glossed over. Anakin silently had touched the Force and through it suggested in their minds that they leave and return home to their families. Giving Dormé's hand a squeeze he softly explained what he had done as the crowd departed from the halls.

'It won't last long and they'll be back but at least it buys us time to collect our things and leave with some dignity,' he admitted sadly.

Dormé hoped she would be able to appeal to them, but it was clear they were having nothing of it. Thankfully, Anakin touched their thoughts and they departed. She agreed, knowing as well that they would have to depart. She was tired, still exhausted from having hardly any sleep the night before, but it would not be long before she was completely worn out from the extent of their journey.

Anakin swiftly got dressed and helped pack what little they had in the ways of belongings. He did his best to ignore the exhaustion that plagued the both of them as he tried to focus his thoughts on their next destination.

She quickly dressed and packed up what little they had taken from the luggage, prepared to depart. At least they had already paid for the room so there was no time wasted there. She wondered where they would go next and just what sort of reception they would receive there. 'Perhaps we should purchase some local attire to have a better time fitting in?' she thought aloud.

'Definitely a good idea, although how to go about it without causing a stir?' he asked tentatively. 'The minute we enter any town all eyes will be on us. Although I could a mind trick again,' he offered feeling awful that things were proving to be worse off than he had initially imagined. While Dormé kept a strong face, Anakin could already see how all of this was wearing on her.

Though it was early in the morning, Dormé was already finding it incredibly hot compared to Coruscant let alone Naboo. 'What about getting cloaks out to be less conspicuous? I know it's really hot...but I can't think of a better idea...unless you'd rather just one of us go?'

Anakin didn't mind getting cloaks and truthfully found the warmth to be incredibly soothing. But he knew this was hardly the case for Dormé and at her suggestion he only one of them go he nodded. '_The Tempest_ isn't very cool, but it's more comfortable than what it will be like in a couple of hours,' he admitted.

'I'll leave it activated when I'm gone so the cockpit's temperature is kept at cooler levels. I'll be as quick as I can and I'll try to get us some water as well. We'll need it,' Anakin admitted. He hoped this time they'd have a bit better luck but he didn't count on it.

'Are you sure?' Dormé asked, now feeling concerned about even letting Anakin out of her sight, even though she knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Anakin nodded at her question as he gave her a reassuring smile. 'I won't be gone long and I know its only going to get hotter from here,' he admitted feeling concern over her health. Dormé hadn't had a chance to sleep nor eat. And under the Tatooine suns such simple factors were not only dangerous but deadly.

Dormé nodded in understanding, already knowing what Anakin intended to say. He didn't need to finish his statement. Once they arrived back at the ship, she agreed and climbed in, waiting for him to try lowering her body temperature. She didn't feel the effect right away, but before he left her hands felt colder which was a good sign. 'Maybe we should save the The Tempest's energy for later if we need it.' She didn't want to be wasteful and was worried about running out of supplies as well as a means of escape if necessary.

'You're right. It's just you haven't had a chance to sleep nevermind eat and I'm worried the heat is going to get to you, I just don't-' he faltered but soon continued forcing himself not to dwell on such things.

She kissed his cheek, hoping he wouldn't run into further entanglements on his short trip. It made the most sense for him to go, as he was more familiar with Tatooine, was fluent in Huttese, and was familiar with the local customs and foodstuffs.

Promising to return as soon as he could he kissed her lips and swiftly departed.

While he was away, all Dormé could think of was their children. She was so worried about them. She hoped nothing prevented Saché from getting away safely...nevermind Obi-Wan for even though he was a Jedi, they were considered enemies of the empire...not that it really mattered anymore. What if something happened? What if they were already dead? What if all of their efforts were in vain? She covered her mouth as she once more succumbed to tears. Dormé cried until the exhaustion caused her to fall asleep.

The journey wasn't long but it felt like a million years for Anakin who was hardly familiar when it came to tending with the locals. His formal stance and air of arrogance ensured he would come by nothing easily. In the end it was the sight of his lightsaber that forced him to return prematurely to _The Tempest_ as the threats and recognition elevated to the point where mind games were necessary. Ultimately he was able to barter for some clothes for Dormé and himself and get some food as well as water. He had been hoping to find some fresh blue milk as it was said to lower one's body temperature which was at this point more important than the fact Dormé enjoyed it as much as him. But things had grown too desperate for that and silently he decided it would have to wait till they made their next journey to the next nearest town.

Upon returning, Anakin caught sight of his wife sleeping and decided to complete the last preparations to camp out as she rested. As much as he wanted to find another inn, he didn't dare after the last incident at least not till tomorrow. For now it would seem the Tempest was the safest place to be. Once he had things all properly stowed away he quietly entered the cockpit with a large bottle of water that he intended to give Dormé whenever she woke up. He knew she would need it and would most likely accept it before accepting food. But for the moment he was content to watch her rest as he silently played with her hair finding comfort in this small gesture as well as peace.

Anakin smiled at her as she awoke and looked up at him. 'I'm glad you were able to get soem rest,' he admitted. 'I got you some water as well as some clothes and food. Nothing great but enough to keep us going for a while,' he admitted though at her question he shrugged not wanting to trouble her.

'I didn't know I fell asleep,' she confessed, blushing. 'How did it go?' she asked.

'It went better than the last town though I wasn't able to get any blue milk unfortunately,' he explained before touching on the more lighter aspects of his journey.

She smiled softly at him, touching his cheek and giving him a kiss. As he spoke, she stroked his cheek. 'That's OK. We have plenty of time to get as much blue milk as we should ever want,' she said, trying to remain positive, though it was incredibly difficult.

Her smile warmed his heart and soon he was readily returning her kiss as he leaned into her touch. He felt bad about being unable to get them some blue milk and quietly apologized for it. He nodded at her words as he gave another apologetic look. 'I did get you some water,' he said with a smile as he offered it to her.

Though she hadn't thought she was thirsty, this proved to be incorrect for as soon as she had a taste of water, she drank quite a lot. This was unexpected and she apologised. 'I didn't think I was thirsty,' she admitted, her cheeks glowing. 'Thank you.'

He chuckled as she drank it down pleased to have been able to quench her thirst, he took it as a good sign and hoped she'd be able to eat as well. At her apology he just grinned as he stole a kiss. 'That was the whole point of me getting it, I'd have been offended if you hadn't,' he said in good natured tones. 'I just hope your appetite is just as good,' he said kindly. Anakin knew how she reacted when under stress and though she had been taking care of herself during the last days she had lost some weight and this concerned him. Dormé wasn't a big woman to begin with and when she was under stress her weight was known to drop considerably which had frightened him on more than one occasion.

The mention of appetite left something to be desired. Dormé was in truth not very hungry, but made an effort to eat some of what Anakin brought. Even though she had been on Tatooine before, she dined in the palace with his mother most of the time and then there had been plenty of variety in things to choose from. This was far from the case now and the food looked and tasted strange to her, nevermind the fact she was hardly hungry to begin with. 'It'll take some getting used to,' she said, putting the other half of the food down.

Anakin did his best to encourage her to eat knowing Dormé would need food as much as she needed water. His appetite too wasn't near to what it should be but he managed to choke back a bit himself before offering a weak smile at her words grateful to see she did eat at least half of it. 'It could be worse, I could have cooked this,' he remarked attempting to lighten the mood.

At his joke Dormé's eyes watered, remembering happier times. Her thoughts grew distant and she leant her head on his shoulder as she looked out onto the dunes. Dormé reached for his free hand and gave it a squeeze as she stared out the cockpits window. She wasn't really looking at anything. Her thoughts were far away from Tatooine.

Anakin slipped his arm around her petite form as he stared to the still bright night sky of Tatooine. His thought turned to their children as he calculated the hour it would be on Coruscant. They would be in bed by now most likely being tucked in by their new caregivers. He forced himself to bury such thoughts as he swallowed hard. 'Tomorrow I'm going to see if we can find a place to stay for a while. Maybe if we can locate something along the outer ridges of the town things will be more quiet for us,' he suggested in soft tones as his fingers began to twists the strands of her hair.

'That's a good idea,' she remarked. She had a feeling things would be very quiet for them for some time, but quiet in a very unpleasant way.

Were they safe? Were they coping? Would they have a chance to see each other or was that too much of a risk? Would they ever get to see their parents someday?

Softly he sighed as his eyes drifted to the still brightly lit night sky. It was only too easy to dwell on the past to lose himself in the memories of another time but reality made such things incredibly painful and thus he forced himself to refrain.

There would no longer be sounds of children laughing, learning to talk, asking questions and demanding their attention. There would be no more messy faces to clean, protestations about going to bed, begging to be read a story after being tucked in at night... Dormé turned as best she could in the cockpit to embrace Anakin, burying her face in his chest. If it weren't for him, she knew she wouldn't be able to take it.

He kissed her forehead. 'We're going to get through this, Dormé. I know we will and before you know it, they'll be returning to us as though—' he faltered as his voice caught in his throat. Speaking of the future was hard when the present seemed so hopeless. 'We'll get through this, I know we will,' he finally spoke in a voice thick with emotion.

Dormé eventually fell asleep once more, in his arms, in the cockpit of The Tempest. The lack of food made it easier to fall asleep. It was hardly comfortable, but in her dreams, their children were with them, which made it that much more uncomfortable to wake up. But hours moved on and it was time for them to do so as well. They had no choice.

Anakin did his best to find the swiftest way to the next city but the terrain was hardly forgiving.

Donning more appropriate garb, though still wearing her heels that were hardly suitable for the dunes, Dormé followed Anakin into the city where they would try to find a place to stay and more water. She couldn't help complaining about her feet, which were now getting blisters from her heels.

Anakin couldn't help but feel awful that he had been sent out of the city before he was able to collect decent footwear for Dormé. As they trudged through the desert sand Anakin did his best to focus his thoughts on what they needed and would be able to gather.

Though the city looked to be near Anakin knew Dormé's feet had taken quite a beating and he wanted to tend to them first. He was far from a healer but did have some basic supplies on his utility belt that he had always carried about with him out of habit rather than need. The former emperor hoped the bandages would help as well as some cleansing ointment.

'I'm sorry for all of this, I wanted to get you some proper boots, but the locals were more keen on getting me out of there then trading things with me towards the end,' he admitted sadly. 'I should have used the Force to ensure they let me finish what I was doing but I was concerned if I used it too much word would spread and then we'd have a real mess on our hands,' he concluded quietly.

She was in a foul mood and his apologies were not helping, nor making her feel any better. Dormé was grateful to have a chance to sit down and remove her shoes, but upon seeing the damage, it made it hurt worse.

Anakin did his best to clean the cuts but the sand had gotten into the blisters and he had no water to properly cleanse them. Gingerly he tried use the Force to draw them out but he was hardly trained for such delicate matters and in the end only the ointment proved to be the most success.

Dormé was not expecting the cleansing ointment to sting so much. As she was unprepared, she let out a pained yelp and dug her fingernails into Anakin's arm as she cursed.

'_Echuta-we_! Dormé, please! I still have use for that arm!' Anakin cursed in pain.

'Boots. Lovely.' She rolled her eyes.

'This isn't Coruscant. Everyone dresses more for practicality than beauty,' he admitted.

She tried to slip her now bandaged feet back into her heels. She soon found that it wasn't going to happen and that she would have to walk barefoot...or so she thought.

He frowned as she attempted to put her heels on. 'Dormé what are you doing? Are you mad? Your feet are only going to get even more cut up than they already are! Just let me carry you!' he exclaimed as she attempted to walk in them.

Dormé continued to grouse as she attempted to walk barefooted in the hot sand. This was an incredibly bad idea and she slipped her heels back on, ignoring his objections.

'Please Dormé, just let me do this,' Anakin said in sincere tones.

'I will not be carried,' she said. Though she didn't admit to it, the reason why she refused his suggestion was because after so many years of being a princess and then empress, she was not used to displaying weaknesses. These last few years, she kept a strong front for their children as she tried to help mend the relationship between the royal house and the people. It was silly to object to his offer and somewhere in the back of her head, Dormé knew this, but she would have to get over this herself.

Anakin did his best to ignore Dormé's words and curses as he struggled against his own frustration. Though he continually tried to suggest he carry her Dormé would not listen and would not tolerate his gestures of help. Uttering soft curses of his own Anakin forced himself not to be bothered or offended as he understood Dormé's pride as it mirrored his own.

She continued to complain, mostly cursing in Uriashian and inaccurately pronounced Huttese as she marched slowly through the sands. At first, the pain took her mind off their children, but once her thoughts drifted back to the part of them they were forced to leave behind, Dormé stopped suddenly. She sighed. 'All right,' she said, giving in, 'you can carry me.'

Anakin was swift to join her side and gently scoop her up into his arms. 'Thank you,' he said simply not out of sarcasm, but humbled sincerity as though in this simple gesture held many meanings that only they understood.

Though she had been prideful, she sighed in relief as he picked her up. Her feet throbbed as she carried her shoes in one hand. Eventually this position reminded her of a scene from ages ago. In the spirit of things, she tossed her elegant, now damaged heels into the sand, leaving them behind.

Her sigh of relief spoke volumes for Anakin who held her near and gave a shy smile as she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'My hero,' she said sincerely, smiling softly.

He blushed though it was obvious he was touched by her simple statement and the love it bore. 'Anything for you, my queen and my love,' he murmured softly in reply as it was then that he recalled that fateful days years ago when they were but children in search of adventure. How far they had come since those days and how much further they would have to go, but in the end what really mattered was that they had each other. And it was with this thought in mind that Anakin found the weight of the world that always seemed to rest on his shoulders growing just a bit lighter.

In response to his soft words, Dormé gazed up at him with loving eyes. 'This reminds me of a certain escapade in a cave,' she remarked light-heartedly.

'I was just thinking about that actually. Although thankfully I've since learnt how to land a ship,' he said with a chuckle before his expression softened as she explained the reasons behind her tossing her shoes away. Pausing, he leant in to steal a kiss as in that moment she looked to irresistible not too.

'Or else I'd never fly with you again,' she teased back. 'Which is why I just had to toss the shoes. After all, you are replacing them with boots, right?' This also made her recall the first time she visited Tatooine, under better circumstances.

'Only to tear them off your feet along with the rest of your clothes,' he murmured as for a moment his thoughts were entirely on her and not their situation or reasons that brought them here.

'You promise?' she replied huskily, giving him a look that revealed her own desires as she wove her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Leaning in he kissed her lips before purring at her husky reply as her eyes studied him with the same intensity he held in his own gaze. Suddenly their journey no longer matter, nor did the heat of the suns of the rough terrain. All that mattered in that moment was Dormé's gaze, the feel of her lips, the gentle touch of her skin against his own.

To Dormé, it felt like an eternity had passed since she was last able to fully lose herself in her husband's embrace. She too easily forgot their location, or even that the sand was incredibly hot and got everywhere.

Leaning in he promptly began to kiss her once more. This time however his kisses were no longer gentle or careful rather hungry and desperate as though he were desperately clinging onto the last and only joy of his life.

She was just as desperate to touch the only thing that made her feel alive anymore that she was hurriedly moving to free them of their restrictive clothing, hungrily kissing and touching him. For a brief moment in time, nothing else mattered, save for her god and king. And in truth, it would not be long before he was the only joy in her life, what made her life worth living.

There was something incredibly bittersweet about it all though Anakin wouldn't allow himself to dwell on such things, to do so would only remind him of all he wanted to briefly forget. In that moment all he wanted was to embrace his goddess, to explore her body as he so often used to do before the harshness of reality made it too painful. But she was here now and the moment as unexpected as it was, was just right leaving the former Emperor to eagerly bask in the presence of his dearest beloved and queen. Though there was a sense of desperation to it all, as though they were caught in a storm with only each other to protect themselves there was something beautiful about it too.

Though the gestures made were of physical form Anakin couldn't help but feel as though their very souls were healing from it. As though with each kiss exchanged, with each touch shared was but medicine for their hearts and their spirits. How could he have known that in time his need to bask in the glory of his wife would become something so much greater than the need to express his love physically? That in such a short time he would come to unconsciously understand that this silent means of communication would ultimately save them both from complete and utter despair and sorrow.

Hold Dormé close Anakin couldn't help but smile as he studied her in peaceful silence. Running his fingers through her hair Anakin soon began to register the heat of the sand and was about to suggest they get moving.

Coming down from her reverie, Dormé smiled at her husband, stroking his back. It took a little while to register just how hot the sand was. Dormé chuckled, but then it turned into laughter. She couldn't help it. Thinking about just how insatiable they were, how they couldn't even wait to get to a town—anyplace that would be more comfortable.

'What's so funny?' he asked as he gave her a lopsided grin.

Dormé just continued to laugh and shook her head.

Though confused Anakin didn't question it and soon found himself chuckling despite not knowing what it was that Dormé was laughing about. 'Am I burnt in odd places now because our little moment in the sun?' he teased with a wink.

Brushing her nose against his, she asked, 'Would you like me to check?'

Anakin stole a kiss as he gave her an impish grin. 'Only if I can check you afterwards,' he remarked with a wink.

She gave him a kiss before having a look. 'Nope, not that I can see,' she surmised before reaching for her gown.

Taking his time he examined her before surmising that she too had earned nothing but a tan. Collecting his clothes Anakin asked about her feet hoping that their time in the sand didn't utterly ruin them.

As she dressed, she figured they ought to have a nice long shower the first chance they got, for it felt like sand was everywhere, not that she was complaining.

'May I?' he offered once they were dressed as he moved to slip his arms around her with the intent of carrying her once more.

She nodded to his offer as she slipped her arms around his neck in preparation to be carried once more.

Picking her up with much ease, he beamed proudly when Dormé nuzzled against his neck and as they continued onward he too was only too happy to share kisses with her. Despite the heat and the distance—not to mention the sand that still covered him Anakin couldn't help but find the journey was only too short and he was reluctant to set Dormé on her feet once more—even if it was so she could try on new boots.

Dormé was as reluctant to be out of her husband's arms as he was to set her down, but necessity required she be fitted with gods-awful boots and thus, she complied. Thankfully the fact the boots were incredibly comfortable compared to the heels she tossed made her less argumentative about having to wear them, despite how unfashionable they were compared to Coruscant standards.

Even as Dormé tried on her boots Anakin remained ever near and always kept his hand to her lower back or intertwined with her own. While Dormé found the boots to be hideous Anakin was relieved to know she wouldn't be cutting up her feet further and was hardly caring of their fashion sense or lack thereof.

Soon enough, they found a small apartment that was available for temporary rent. It was hardly worthy of a royal couple, but with their new outfits and Dormé's polite demeanour, they were able to move in rather swiftly without any questions.

Once inside Anakin was pleased to discover that their shabby apartment actually had fresh air conditioning. While he enjoyed the heat he knew Dormé didn't and was grateful to know she'd at least have this simple comfort.

'First order of business,' Dormé began once they were inside, 'is to shower off this sand.'

'Agreed,' he purred as he slipped his hand into hers before attempting to find the fresher while looking forward to doing a little more than just showering off sand with his beloved.

The shower and the time spent in her beloved's embrace made everything else in the universe pale in comparison and melt away. Though it seemed as though everyone was in a conspiracy against them, for those all too brief moments in time, only they existed. As their bodies gave pleasure to one another, their souls helped to heal each other, so that in spite of the odds, there remained the hope only found in each other's embrace.

In her arms true peace and solace was found and for a time Anakin was only too happy to lose himself in the heaven that was Dormé's embrace. The feel of her touch was soothing to both his flesh and spirit alike, while the soft scent of her hair and skin warmed his heart and her soft moans and loud cries was like music to his ears.

Holding him close as they lay catching their breath in the tiny bed that seemed to only have been made to fit one person, Dormé whispered words of love to him in Uriashian and Basic. She felt closer to him than she had been in a long time, too long for her soul's liking. She knew there was a light at the end of the tunnel, she just wasn't sure how far away it was. Just as Anakin was visually relishing her body, she was enjoying the view of his, smiling contently as her eyes met his once more. With renewed determination and hope, she eventually fell asleep in his arms, the scent of desert spices lingering in her senses.

Hope was found in her arms and in her arms the feelings of despair were nothing more than a memory briefly forgotten. As their bodies remained entangled on the bed that was far too small for Anakin's liking the former emperor couldn't help but sigh in contentment. It was strange to think that despite everything they had been through, after all they had lost he was still capable of feeling joy. But as his eyes fell onto Dormé's petite form Anakin smiled as he knew the reason for it and knew that in the end his dearest beloved had once more saved him without even knowing. He just hoped that in the end he too would be able to save Dormé from her own suffering and despair.

* * *

A/N: Those of you confused, this is part four of _The Empire_ tetralogy. (Part One: The Jedi Prince, Part Two: The Vader Dynasty, Part Three: The Empire Falls) 

Coming soon: Anakin, former emperor and Jedi prince, has to find a job... How long will it take before Anakin gets over his ego? Will they ever see their children again?

If you haven't already, be sure to check out the website and the LJ community dedicated to our favourite ship and The Empire tetralogy!


	2. Making the Best of Things

The next morning spent leisurely, despite the fact Anakin insisted on going to look for work. Dormé argued, saying that she wouldn't mind finding occupation, as she already had experience, namely with textiles.

Anakin in turn tried to explain that he didn't want her working in a textile factory as the memories it encouraged for her. Nevermind the fact that he felt her skills were meant for politics and governing empires not working in some dead end factory.

'It's beneath you,' he argued before giving a soft sigh of relief when she finally agreed. He didn't want to openly admit that he wanted to provide for her as he didn't want Dormé to be offended. Nor did he want her to believe that he thought of her as being anything but his equal. In truth Anakin truly regarded his beloved as his queen and was loathed to have her do anything that was beneath the title he felt she wore.

She gave in, but only on the condition that she kept his lightsaber.

'But why? I always carry it with me wherever I go,' he balked.

'After all, it was what gave us away the last time, I'm sure of it,' she said, holding it in her hand, even though he could easily use the Force to take it back from her.

Frowning, he glanced away as he bit his lip unable to resist sulking at the prospect of having to go unarmed. 'But what if I need it?' he argued, 'its not like things are safe around here,' he admitted.

'It's not like I've got my blade, Anakin. At least this way I'll be somewhat protected. You have the Force,' she said, though she hadn't any plan of using his lightsaber to protect herself.

Though he knew his wife had little training with the crimson blade the former emperor knew she was quite skilled with a blacksmith's blade and didn't doubt these skills would shine through if needed. At this he grew more serious and practical as he nodded in understanding. 'You know you could have just told me that from the start,' he said calmly as he found himself being pushed towards the door which soon caused him to laugh.

'But where would be the fun in that,' she teased with a wink, giving his arm a squeeze before pushing him over to the door.

'That eager to be rid of me already?' he teased.

'Very eager,' she said, giggling. After all, she wouldn't be able to start cleaning and decorating their new home to surprise him until he was gone. 'Besides,' she said, pushing him towards the door with her free hand. 'If you want to get a job, they're not going to allow weapons anyway.' She looked at him knowingly.

'I guess so, its just I'm so used to having it on me at all times that its just strange to be without it,' he admitted before his expression softened as he leaned in to steal a kiss.

'You'll have to get used to it and it will be safer here with me,' Dormé added before returning his kiss.

'Safer with you? Why you think I'm going to lose it?' he gently teased with a wink before giving a resigned sigh as he shook his head. 'I guess you're right—as always,' he lightheartedly teased knowing that she did have a point and no longer able to deny it. Anakin made a face and pretended to be annoyed but failed miserably as his lopsided grin gave him away. 'Wish me luck.'

She smiled to his words, saying, 'Good luck,' before giving him another kiss and watching as he departed. Turning back to the empty apartment, she put her hands on her hips. 'I see we have a lot of work to do,' she remarked.

* * *

The former emperor departed for the central regions of the town in good spirits and feeling hopeful for the future. However finding a job he discovered was the easy part, actually keeping it on the other hand was not.

The first job the former emperor received involved the rebuilding of old starships that would be repaired and sold as refurbished designs. THe thought of building things for a job thrilled Anakin but in the end he was sent on his way as taking orders was hardly something he could tolerate. In his opinion he knew far more than the old master of the shop ever did and had no patience for the elder engineer's polite corrections. The result was disasterous and after throwing a fit and punching out one of the other mechanics who defended the old man Anakin was sent on his way.

The second job was equally infuriating as he was supposed to fix racing pods and rig them for the games to ensure that the Hutt's choice would always win. While Anakin was hardly innocent of committing crimes himself but the thought of aiding in such conspiracy sickened him and soon he told off the shop keeper and promptly stormed out.

The third attempt had yet to earn any results as it was later in the day when he finally discovered it. 'I'd let you start today son, but we're just about to close down for the afternoon. Perhaps you come back tomorrow and I'll see what I can do for you,' the elderly man remarked in pleasant tones causing Anakin to give a hopeful smile.

'All right. I'll return in the morning,' Anakin said eagerly. But as he headed home with his thoughts in the clouds, it never once occurred to him that in order to be a proper spice merchant he'd have to know a thing or two about spices. More importantly he'd also need to know a thing or two about culinary crafts.

* * *

Dormé spent the entire day cleaning with the help of the R2 unit from The Tempest. Once the hottest part of the day passed, she went to the markets to try to barter her gowns for curtains and decorations as well as food for their dinner. Ultimately, no one wanted her gowns, despite the finery, so she ended up using them to make her own bedspread and curtains. She then set about fixing a grand meal for the two of them, accented by a small bottle of apsinthos she acquired after selling a necklace. Their apartment was as nice as she could have it before he returned and the main course was almost finished cooking. Dormé was exhausted, but thought her efforts were well worth it. Dormé even procured some sacred candles, which she currently used to light the kitchen and the bedroom.

Though he had earned no money Anakin was in good spirits when he returned home to his wife at the end of the day. The prospect of having a job waiting for him in the morning was wondrous indeed and he looked forward to telling her all about it. As he stepped inside, he smelled the familiar scent of Dormé's cooking and realized then just how hungry he was. But as his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room he gave a gasp at the sight that greeted him. Though their temporary home was quaint and hardly a palace in any sense of the word to Anakin is looked wondrous. Beaming he took it all in as he studied the curtains and the table's settings. It didn't even look like the same run down apartment they had moved into the night before. 'By the Force, Dormé, this looks amazing!' he breathed in awe as he rushed to join her side, to draw her in for a rather passionate kiss in greeting.

'Welcome home,' she said, proud of her accomplishments and that he was pleased with the results.

Holding her close Anakin beamed at her words before pulling her in for another tight embrace. 'I love what you've done here,' he admitted once more as he followed her to the table. At her question he grew sheepish as he admitted to the events that had passed during the day.

'Since you already know what I did today, tell me about what you were up to,' she prompted, leading him over to the table.

'I did find a job though with this spice merchant. I have no idea what it involves but it's work and from what I can tell, it's honest work at that,' he said as he eagerly dug into his food. 'The merchant said I could start tomorrow if I liked as at the time he was shutting things down and didn't want to start training,' he said before enquiring about how she managed to find apsinthos of all things on Tatooine.

Grinning, she told him about her day, leaving out the bit about where the curtains and bedspread were from. She kissed his cheek before returning to her own food. 'A lot of pointing and gesturing,' Dormé replied to his question about how she got around the language barrier. She made some gestures wildly in the air to mimic what she did earlier. 'After all, the only Huttese I know is curses.' She chuckled.

Anakin chuckled before bursting out in laughter as Dormé mimicked her actions of earlier. 'Well you must have done something right, as it looks like you were able to get a lot of things,' he remarked. 'Nevermind that but the decor? Last I knew this place was renowned for its lack of taste nevermind colour!' he said in amazement.

'I'm glad you like it. It's not much, but there's always tomorrow.'

'I think it's excellent actually, but then you have a natural talent of making wondrous creations out of the impossible,' he said proudly as he scarfed down his food as though it was gourmet.

Dormé blushed at his words feeling as though they were teenagers again and this was the first meal she cooked for him. She did not know just how much her skills would be put to the test as the months wore on.

It was only when he saw the bedspread that Anakin couldn't help but comment that he loved the shade as it reminded him of one of her more memorable gowns.

'I wonder why that might be,' she remarked, her blush deepening to a red shade as she poured them another glass of apsinthos.

Dormé's reply to his remarks about the colours of the curtains and bedspread took a moment to process but upon seeing her crimson cheeks it all fell into place. His eyes widened in surprise though it was more out of awe than anything else. 'You made them from your—that's incredible!' he remarked before growing impish.

Dormé nodded to confirm his suspicions. She was thankful to hear that he didn't mind she had used the gown to create a little colour in this apartment. 'The gown didn't seem to be of worth to anyone around here, but so much the better. At least I was certain you already liked the colour,' she said, leaning in for a kiss.

Anakin gave a soft sigh at her explanation as he already knew that the gowns probably wouldn't be considered of much use or worth here. 'The locals are more concerned with practicality over beauty,' he admitted quietly though giving her an impish smile as he closed the distance between them just as Dormé did. 'I on the other hand am far more appreciative of such things.' To his suggestion he too raised a glass in reply to her agreement before downing it and slipping his arms around her so as to pull her onto his lap.

Dormé giggled, wrapping her arms about his neck. 'Good. I should say it would be a complete waist if you didn't appreciate beauty.'

'You do realize that we will have to break in our new bedspread,' he suggested. In his mind the loss of the gown was hardly worth mentioning, as he enjoyed having another excuse to bask in his beloved's beauty without the restraint of clothes.

'Agreed,' she said.

Anakin purred as he began to kiss Dormé's throat. At her words he just chuckled before touching her cheek as he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss that held invitation for what was to come. Home wasn't their apartment for Anakin rather it was in the arms of his beloved. When he was with her nothing else mattered save the memory of their children which would continue to haunt him until they returned home. But for now in her arms there was hope to be found as well a sense of second chances. Anakin had no idea just how bad things were about to become and just how fortunate they were in this moment.

If only things in the world outside could be so easily mended as it was in their apartment. If only a love such as theirs could heal the hatred and threats to the lives of their children. For now, Dormé was content to lose herself in the arms of her beloved, not realising just how bad things would have to get before they would have any chance at redeeming their name or that she would have to scrimp and save in order to have anything on the table for them for even one meal a day.

The next morning, she wished him luck once again as he set off to begin his spice training. Dormé spent her time organizing and unpacking what they brought with them, deciding on other additions they might like to have to make it more like home. In the markets, she got into an argument with a species she was unfamiliar with who assumed she said something in Huttese that she hadn't said. Though she was familiar with the curse, she most certainly hadn't said it as a means of addressing anyone.

As he departed for his new job the former emperor was once again in good spirits and was already looking forward to what he might learn and more importantly being able to support his queen. But his lack of training and even less experience at living in the real world proved to be his folly and though the merchant was a good man in the end even he couldn't keep Anakin employed. The former emperor was not used to taking orders and was even less accustomed to dealing with customers. And when one made the mistake of commenting he looked liked the infamous Vader everything went to chaos. Anakin panicked by the discovery blatantly denied the matter and grew angry for it. Though the client hadn't meant it in a serious fashion soon grew defensive and soon a verbal fight broke out. It was only when the man in question insulted the former empress that Anakin lost utter control of himself. Needless to say he soon found himself back on the streets looking for a new job.

The pickings grew slim as the man he had punched out was a renowned merchant himself who ran a few of the shops Anakin attempted to find work at. In the end he was forced to return home empty handed with the hope that tomorrow might bear some better results.

* * *

Dormé was about to lose her temper as well and it was only for the sake of their cover, which would protect their children that she refrained from physical violence. Nothing further was accomplished with their tiny apartment that day, but she was able to procure more meat and vegetables for their dinner that evening.

'I hope your first day went better than mine,' Dormé remarked once her husband returned.

'Why what happened? Are you okay? Did someone try to hurt you?' he asked in concerned tones fearing that his lost temper of earlier had affected Dormé somehow.

Dormé bowed her head and her hair fell into her face as she shook her head. 'No, just that some--I don't know what he was--thing thought I cussed at him, when I didn't even speak to him. Do people enjoy picking fights around here?'

Anakin silently brushed back her hair with his fingers as his thumbs did half circles against her cheeks. Falling silent for a moment he couldn't help but nod in agreement. 'I was beginning to wonder the same thing myself,' he admitted sheepishly before pulling her into a tight hug.

She exhaled an exasperated breath before furrowing her brow curiously. 'Why? Did something happen today at work?' she asked.

At her question, it was Anakin's turn to deeply sigh as he bowed his head. 'I... ran into a client who recognized me or rather thought it was amusing to mock my appearance. I took it as best as I could but when he insulted you I—' he gave an apologetic look. 'I lost my temper and punched him and well the master of the shop let me go because of it,' he admitted in shame. 'I just couldn't stand by and let him speak poorly of you.' Anakin tightened his embrace around her as he closed his eyes willing himself to forget about everything for even but a moment. Just feeling her in his arms reminded him that he wasn't alone, that there was still hope, that together they would make it through.

Dormé's eyes softened. 'Oh I missed my king vanquishing our enemies!' She pouted, though in truth she would have liked watching him defend her name, tarnished though her name might be.

Dormé's pout brought a hint of an impish smile to his features as his gaze fell to her lips. 'It was the the least I could do, my queen,' he purred as he leaned in to steal a kiss.

* * *

Evenings proceeded to unfold in a similar fashion the rest of the week until it became concerning for Dormé. Certainly holding a job wasn't that difficult. Though Anakin's excuses seemed reasonable at first, it became clear that his inability to retain a job was more to do with his upbringing and personality than actual difficulties with the work itself. Though Dormé tried each day to council him on his people skills, it seemed her efforts were ineffectual and they were forced to move house once more.

Having lived his life being served and waited upon only to find himself being forced to serve another was difficult to say the least for the former emperor. Though Anakin tried Dormé's words of wisdom in the end his temper and pride proved his downfall. If he wasn't fired for knocking out his supervisor because he couldn't have his way Anakin was losing his job for his inability to listening to instructions or attempting to do things as he saw fit. In the end they were forced to move again because Anakin not only wasn't able to keep a job, but he had made a great deal of enemies as well.

The next city held little hope as well and Anakin began to wonder if he'd ever find a job where his skills would be appreciated. Though frustrated at his lack of luck he tried to focus on the positive and decided to check out a few places he thought would have potential.

Dormé was at her wits end. She didn't want to have to move again because of Anakin's issues. Once morning as he was getting ready to set off to attempt to find work once again, Dormé suggested, 'Why don't I look for work today?'

'I will find a way to keep a job, Dormé,' he said softly feeling the familiar rush of shame.

Though she was aware that Anakin was doing this so that she wouldn't have to return to the memories of the past, she also knew just how little they had left in the way of bartering coinage and jewels brought with them from the royal palace on Coruscant. Dormé stroked his cheek. 'I know you will,' she said, 'but until then, why don't I look too. At least we'd double our odds of having some sort of regular income that way.'

Her gentle assurance eased a little of his shame though it was clear she wasn't about to give up iwthout a fight either which caused Anakin's expression to grow troubled. 'But this is beneath you,' Anakin said softly as his hand slipped over hers. 'You're my queen, Dormé. For you to work menial labour is just beneath you. I can't allow it. Please let me find something. I promise I'll do whatever I can to keep a job. I won't mouth off at the masters. I won't punch them either. Please don't do this,' he pleaded quietly. In his mind, Dormé was truly his queen, his goddess, Anakin wanted to support her properly, to show her that he was serious when he said that she was his life, that he lived for her.

Dormé sighed. How many times had they had this conversation about manners? 'We cannot make friends here because we cannot allow others to get close to us, but most of all, we cannot make enemies. We already have so many...'

Anakin furrowed his brow as he bowed his head in apology. He knew Dormé was right but it was so hard to keep a clear head when it seemed everyone was treating him as a slave. All of this was so new to him and though it was something everyone took for granted Anakin had yet to understand the fact that starting a new job meant he had to earn the respect of his colleagues. That he had to prove himself to be a good worker if he wanted to move up and be the one giving the orders. 'I know. It's just hard. I'm not used to this,' he admitted in shamed tones.

As Dormé's hand shifted so it was holding his, Anakin gave it a squeeze before growing concerned at her suggestion. Dormé was already suffering the signs of malnutrition which only added to Anakin's guilt and the fact she was beginning to visibly show signs of this troubled him more than he dared to admit. While it added to his determination to keep a job, thus giving them food and a means of paying the bills he couldn't deny that she had a point. But his pride wouldn't tolerate it, she was his queen and as such this was all beneath her. But in more practical matters there was also the fact he feared that in her weakened state -which she would never openly acknowledge- Dormé would only grow worse as the stress of her duties and tasks took its toll.

Dormé believed in his vow that he would do whatever he could, but also felt that her abilities could be of use to them. 'What if I find something that is part time? Something I can easily quite once you've found something?'

'Why do you want to work so badly? There is nothing here that is worthy of your skills or would appreciate your talents,' he argued quietly. Anakin spoke from pride as he knew Dormé wouldn't take his fears seriously and try to shrug them off. Anakin knew Dormé was right and while he appreciated her words his pride demanded he properly served his queen. As in his mind it was just but one of many ways he wanted to earn the right to stand by her side. To prove to her that he was worthy to call himself her husband. 'Politics and leadership is your arena. You're an empress. Even if we have no empire to lead, you are a noblewoman, Dormé, and all of this is beneath you. Please let me prove to you that I am worthy to stand by your side, that I can provide for you,' he said softly in almost pleading tones. 

Dormé disagreed with Anakin. Though she had been living in a palace for thirteen years, before that she lived thirteen years in Uriash, seven years of working in a factory. In this hot and miserable place, it was easy for her to recall worse circumstances. Though she had been prideful of the past few years, it was easy to slip back into her serving role, far easier than for the former emperor who never served. She never thought herself above her husband. 'We are equals, my love. Is it not fair for me to do my fair share of work to support the both of us?' she asked.

'You already have done so much, please just let me do this,' Anakin pleaded not wanting to offend her but at the same time wanting to prove himself properly. 

Dormé was just worried that his noble intentions were not going to be enough, that his desire to provide would only hinder. 'Very well,' she replied, giving his cheek a kiss. 'Good luck, my king.' She had no idea that the next time she thought of working she would be too weak to be of any use.

At her acceptance the former emperor gave a grateful smile before drawing her in for a tight embrace as she kissed his cheek. At her parting would he gently touched her cheek before leaning in to steal a kiss. 'I will not fail you, my queen,' he murmured in sincerity before departing once more only to fail once again as his pride would not part ways from him without a fight.

* * *

It seemed like a lifetime ago when they were the emperor and empress of the Coruscanti Empire. They no longer went by the surname of Vader. Anakin and Dormé lived on Tatooine, in Mos Entha. As it was a relatively large city with many spaceports, it was more diverse and easier for Anakin and Dormé to fit in without being noticed. It was for this reason they were able to maintain a small apartment here for the past few months, keeping a low profile, or as low as one could expect from the former emperor.

Anakin seemed to have difficulties landing a job and keeping one. Dormé gave as much advice as she could and insisted she didn't mind working, but Anakin maintained that he didn't want her to have to work. He wanted to be able to provide for her and though this didn't bother her, the fact he was having little success in holding a job left her stressed and worried.

They used to have servants and droids. The Tempest's R2 unit had been sold a few weeks ago to some Jawa traders so they could pay for their rent. Dormé cleaned their apartment by hand, despite the few fainting spells over the insects she struggled to keep outside. She did her best cooking meals for them, having finally learnt more about the local foodstuffs and spices. Anything remotely Nabooan was extremely expensive and therefore out of their budget. Oftentimes she had to make do without key ingredients and everything tasted horrible compared to the gourmet meals they used to have at the palace.

Dormé didn't mind the hard work as it kept her mind off things, namely their children. The suns made her skin darker, her freckles were even more pronounced due to her gaunt features. She worked harder physically than she ever had in her life and was eating less due to circumstances which hardly helped.

She hated fighting with Anakin over stupid things, but there were times when he frustrated her so much…when he wouldn't get over his arrogance and obey his bosses. Every time he was fired, she couldn't help rolling her eyes as though it was expected. But they always made up before going to sleep. She knew as well as he did that the only thing they had was each other.

Today was supposed to be their anniversary, though Dormé hardly felt like celebrating. It had been such a trying time since they left the palace and their children behind. Nevertheless, Dormé was so thankful to have Anakin in her life that she wanted to do something special. They never celebrated their birthdays, for Dormé in truth did not know which month her own was in, but their anniversary was always recognised. As much as she wanted to do something special, it was now more about being able to have something for supper. Noting the empty containers of food and the bare cupboards, Dormé left their home with single-minded determination.

She went to a tapestry maker and attempted to sell her imperial gown.

'This is fine quality material, almost royal— Where did you get this?' the old woman asked.

'I made it,' Dormé lied, though if she were asked, she could accurately copy the design.

'Very nice…but I'm sorry, we've got no use for it.'

'Surely you could cut up the fabric—use bits of it, I'll give it to you for half price—'

'My dear, even if you were giving it away, I have no use for it here. You can try Garsd's shop down the bend, but I doubt you'll even get an offer.'

'Well, thank you for your time,' Dormé said, her eyes downcast as she left. She had nothing else to barter with, aside from her wedding band, but she was loathed to part with it.

The next shop proved just as fruitless as the first. However, as she turned to leave, the owner stopped her.

'But your hair—let me see…' Without asking her permission, he took out the pins holding it up and ran his fingers through it. 'Ah yes, now this I could definitely use…'

'My hair?' Dormé asked.

The gruff man nodded, leering as he examined her long locks.

Dormé paused for a moment before meeting his eyes once more. 'How much?' she asked professionally.

* * *

A/N: Things are about to get worse... 


	3. Consumed by the Desert

Anakin did his best to make the most of what little they had. But it was a struggle and while it took its toll on his pride the sight of Dormé suffering left a far greater mark. The extra trinkets and personal belongings were the first to go and though the former emperor thought he'd miss them in the end he was more grateful that it gave them food and water amongst other supplies. But when that started to dwindle away Anakin soon learnt to live without the personal things he had grown attached to. Such things like personal inventions he had created for the Tempest back when Dormé and himself were still courting. They were meant to help Dormé when she was learning to fly and now they had become nothing but scrap metal. But he had the memories and in the end he reminded himself that was all that really mattered.

Nevertheless such happy moments were promptly becoming far and few between. Neither of them were accustomed to living without the luxuries they were used to, but Dormé took to the transition a bit better than her husband who knew nothing of the poor man's life. Anakin continued to maintain his pride and as he took different jobs he promptly learnt that his pride was causing more damage than good. Yet despite Dormé's advice, which he did his best to follow, the former emperor often forgot himself and thus was always losing his jobs.

At least now they fit in and with their shabby appearances and the wear of all their hard experiences no one would ever guess they used to be imperial rulers. That alone, in Anakin's opinion, was a blessing as he could still recall the horror of having to rush to their temporary quarters at the local inn when one of his co-workers figured out his identity. It wasn't that he feared his own life but rather what they would do to his wife in the name of vengeance.

Though the loss of work would cause many fights between them, in the end, they knew they needed each other and that it was all they had left. As their anniversary approached, Anakin was loathed to let it pass without any significant gesture being made. He did his best to bite his tongue, to hold his thoughts in and not use mindtricks.

However on this day much to his humiliation Anakin was once again out of a job. For once it wasn't due to poor behaviour or his usual pompous arrogance getting the better of him. The shop was forced to shut down as it had gone bankrupt due to the fact the owner owed money to the Hutts and the blackmarket kingpins had come to collect. Everyone who worked there were let go without warning or pay leaving a desperate Anakin without any money or means of getting some food for the two of them.

In silence, he stared at the many shops of the bazaar seeing all of the thing he wished he could give Dormé and yet knowing he never could. While using mindtricks in the past worked before Anakin promptly learnt the hard way that theft was not the way to go and that doing so would only force them on the run once more. He couldn't kill those who knew what he had done as doing so -no matter how tempting- would only return him down the path he struggled so hard to escape. With their children millions of miles away and his wife slowly being consumed by the desert, Anakin knew better than to even think such dark thoughts nevermind act upon them.

But today was their anniversary and Anakin had hoped to have received payment for his work and was planning to buy some much need food and water with it. Now he was broke once more and with nothing left to sell, not even _The Tempest_ which had already been sold two months ago to ensure rent was made. It didn't give them much money as he had already stripped it of all its upgrades and anything that wasn't necessary for basic functions.

Nevertheless, as his fingers fiddled with his utility belt the former Sith Lord realized there was still hope yet. Quietly sifting through the throngs of crowds he approached an old shop that boasted that it had the best rare artefacts. Biting his lip, Anakin took out his lightsaber and quietly asked how much he could get for it. The man just laughed saying he had seen so many replicas and that this was just one more.

'It's the real thing, I assure you. If you like, I'll activate it and you can see for yourself,' Anakin quietly explained struggling to ignore how much the blade meant to him and the history it carried. It was, after all, just another testament to his crimes and perhaps it was just better that he parted ways from it.

'It's worth nothing to me stranger. After all, who do you know needs one of those useless things? It's nothing compared to a blaster!' he remarked in disgust.

Anakin laughed as he activated it, recalling Obi-Wan's thoughts on blasters and laser pistols. He could almost hear his brother sniff of disgust as he stated that they were so uncivilized.

_Praise the Force you can't see me now_, he thought sadly to himself as he de-activated to the nonplussed shopkeeper.

'Perhaps the crystal might prove to be of some worth,' he finally stated, causing Anakin's heart to leap with hope. The price made was hardly worthy of note, but he accepted it anyway, as it ensured they would have food for the next couple of days and water as well. It was hardly what he had in mind for their anniversary celebration but in the end he'd rather Dormé got some food into her frail body than for her to have another trinket for her hair or a new gown.

Anakin fought back tears to the thought as he often did during the long hours of night when he held her close and was forced to ignore how her bones looked as though they were stretching her skin. Dormé did her best to hide it, but starvation was never something someone as small as her could ever mask. It shamed him to no end to think how little he could provide for her and it shamed him even more at how grateful he was their children weren't here with them. He knew that it would have only forced them to have to suffer along with them. But what shamed him the most was how thankful that he was that Dormé was still by his side. Anakin knew it was a selfish thought but she was his anchor and he knew if she wasn't near he would have lost himself to the darkness along long time ago.

As he made his way home with the small satchel of food and water, he found it a struggle to remain focused on the positive. He knew ultimately he'd find another job for how long he couldn't say but he prayed it would be soon as money wasn't the only thing that had since run out. And now Anakin realized that time was rapidly becoming the true killer and if things didn't improve, he was certain the desert would soon steal away the last and only light left in his life.

* * *

Returning home, Dormé's head felt lighter. Entering their small home, she glanced in the mirror, shocked at what she saw. Without her long, dark hair, she almost looked like a different person. She didn't feel different though. She tried to console herself that it would grow back and that it was more important that they would be able to have something to eat tonight. All she got in return for her hair was enough meat for two people and some vegetables.

Dormé wasn't expecting Anakin home so early, but she was nearly finished fixing their supper. The table was set with what little they had. She tried to make it look as nice as she could. She just hoped he wouldn't be angry that she sold her hair. She knew how much he enjoyed running his hands through it and in truth, she would miss it.

In the tiny fresher they shared, she made herself as presentable as she could manage, fighting tears over her frivolous hair. It shouldn't matter, she knew, but parting with the last aspect of her vanity--having already gotten used to wearing local clothing, boots, and only her wedding band for jewellery--was the hardest. She didn't look at all like the empress she once was, for the cropped hair only served to accentuate her thinning body.

As he stepped inside their quaint home, he could smell the familiar scent of freshly cooked food and felt torn between what the scent represented and the fear of what she had to done to collect them some food. Anakin felt his heart drop when he recalled Dormé's admittance that if worse came to worse, she would consider selling her wedding band. He desperately hoped it hadn't come to that.

Emerging from the fresher, Dormé went to greet her husband, but approached him slowly as she saw what he was carrying in his arms. 'I've made dinner,' she said, as though he couldn't smell it.

A sigh of relief almost escaped his lips upon seeing the band still around her arm, but he could feel her emotions and knew the loss of her hair was hard on her. In silence, he lowered the satchel to the floor as he silently moved to draw her in his arms. Anakin knew that there were moments when words weren't necessary and this was one of them. Holding her close, Anakin ran his fingers through her short hair as he gently kissed her gaunt cheeks.

Pulling back, she touched his cheek. Anakin looked so haggard to Dormé and she could tell he had also been through a lot today.

While her hair's length hardly bothered Anakin, as he knew it would soon grow back, the fact it highlighted her gaunt features worried him, reminding him once more of all they had been through and the toll it was taking on his beloved. The thought made him tightened his embrace as he bit his lip and forced himself to ignore his dark thoughts. Tonight was their anniversary and he would not let such despair ruin what little joy they had left in their life.

As she drew back, Anakin leaned into her touch and gave her a gentle smile.

Instead of inquiring, she kissed him before suggesting he take a seat at the table while she served them. Neither did she ask what he brought home, for upon moving from his embrace, she immediately noticed he was no longer carrying his lightsaber. It was then she struggled against tears for his loss, knowing how much it meant to him.

Following her to the table, he offered to help but Dormé already had everything ready for them. Though there was much on his mind Anakin didn't speak a word of it. Neither did he openly respond to Dormé's unshed tears as he knew what they were for and didn't want her to feel bad for it. In his mind it was worth the loss as Anakin knew he'd happily throw away his Force powers if it meant that Dormé's health would be restored to her. But this wasn't possible and so he satisfied himself with the fact he need not worry about having food for them both for the next couple of days. At the very least, the desert would not be able to steal his beloved. Even if for only a little while longer, she was his and his alone.

It was hardly an impressive meal and in truth, Dormé felt it was lacking, but it was more than they had had to eat in quite awhile. She served a larger portion to him and sat down. She found despite her eyes, she wasn't able to eat as much as she used to. Even so, she did her best to get some down, knowing how he worried about her. She didn't want him to worry. He already had so much on his mind.

Anakin had no qualms about the meal in truth was more grateful to see that Dormé was eating period to even may his own dinner much mind. In truth, his appetite wasn't as it once was either though, like Dormé, he tried to eat a little so as not to disappoint or worry her.

Falling asleep in his arms, Dormé felt incredibly grateful for him, just as she was thankful their children were not with them. Though leaving them was the hardest thing Dormé had ever done in her life, she knew the decision was for the best and they would have a chance at a better life. In her dreams, she saw the beautiful restaurant with waterfalls that Anakin took her to, not that long ago, the walk through the gardens, enjoying each other's company. Laic and Runa were chasing each other around, laughing playfully. In the distance, she saw Aené though she was still the young girl she had seen in her vision. Aené was smiling as she watched Laic and Runa without interfering in their game.

Despite the troubles they had been through and all that they had experienced night time still proved to be Anakin's greatest solace or rather the chance given to just rest in Dormé's arms. But with each passing day, the former emperor found his great solace, his moments of peace, beginning to wear thin, leaving in its place a growing sense of fear and despair. At night, he could hear the sound of the desert winds tearing wildly against their small home wearing down the stone bit by bit, like the stress and the struggles were wearing and whittling away his beloved. Silently and desperately he would hold onto Dormé's fragile form and beg the Force to not let her go, to take everything it possibly could but just leave his queen.

Tonight was no different and as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, Anakin struggled against the tears the collected in his eyes. This truly was the end of the line and Anakin knew if he didn't a new job soon, it would only be a matter of days before the desert would consume the last light of his life. Though he had struggled to remain positive despite all the complications that seemed to arise, the constant need to be on the run and now the starvation, Anakin only now found himself fully succumbing to his fear. Holding her close he silently wept as he whispered words of love to her before finally drifting to exhausted sleep.

* * *

It was not long after their anniversary when rent was due and they had nothing left to barter with except her wedding band. When offered to their master, he refused and they knew it was time to leave. Anakin had exhausted all efforts to find another job in this city. Dormé didn't blame him. She knew how much he had changed since they arrived on Tatooine.

Crossing the desert proved to be the worst of their trials yet. The Dune Sea was harsher than anything Dormé experienced in her life. Anakin had only heard legends of the Dune Sea and everyone one of them used to give him nightmares as a youngling.

They tried every chance they had to hail a passing holocraft to hitch a ride, but the only offer they received was an inappropriate invitation to Dormé on the second day and as she was not about to leave her husband behind, nor deign herself to the invitation, they continued onward on foot, making their way through the Dune Sea.

As tempting as it was to kill the men who taunted them and made inappropriate invitation to his wife, Anakin was hardly in a state to partake of any sort of battle. As such they continued on foot until they reached the Jundland Wastes where exhaustion forced them to make camp. Thankfully the Force and the gods smiled upon them and thus the winds were silent.

There was only half a bottle left of water. Even though it was not a particularly dry season, the water prices were still incredibly high. Anakin tried to hunt for some food anything that might tide them over even for a day, anything so that Dormé could make it. But despite the fact it was Tatooine's wet season, life was scarce in the wastelands, much like the little bit of water they had left.

It was their first night out of the harsh winds and for this peace, Dormé was grateful. The pains of hunger had long since faded now. Even if she were offered food, she wouldn't want it.

Dormé was so tired, but remained awake in his arms, just looking at him for a long while, running her fingers through his hair. 'I love you, Anakin,' she murmured, her voice cracked from dehydration.

Holding his wife close Anakin tried not to dwell on his fears and focused his mind entirely on the present. Her murmured raspy words brought unshed tears to his eyes as he tightened his embrace around her. 'I love you so much, Dormé,' he murmured back as he ran his fingers through her short hair while kissing her cheeks and neck while trying to ignore the feel of her bone so close to his lips.

A small smile played about her lips as she drifted off to a contented sleep.

As exhaustion forced him to sleep, Anakin remained unaware of the fact that raiding thieves had quickly moved in to steal the last of their water. While Dormé's wedding band was tempting, Anakin was holding her too tightly to permit easy access. Water was considered even more precious than the finest metals and jewels on Tatooine.

As the suns crawled their way across the sky, Anakin immediately sensed something was terribly wrong. He tried to rouse Dormé to encourage her to wake up for if they didn't move swiftly not only would the heat get to them, but the raiders as well. However, when she didn't respond panic gripped his heart and desperately he tore through their small satchel searching for the bottle of water to give to her. While he could sense her Force signature marking that she was still alive, Anakin could also see it was rapidly fading away. Panicked at the discovery that the water had been stolen, he swiftly scooped up his beloved and frantically attempted to race through wastelands as best as his legs could carry him.

Nevertheless as the day continued and the suns grew hotter the former Sith Lord found himself falling prey to the desert himself. His worst nightmare was rapidly becoming a reality and while his common sense trying to tell him that he would shortly be in Mos Eisley his heart was far too consumed with the fear that his wife would not make it to care. As he stumbled towards the city's perimeter, his eyes were blurry and his steps were unstable but his grip on his wife whom he carried never wavered. Lost to the hallucinations brought on by the heat and his exhaustion as well as malnutrition, the former emperor was consumed by the fear that the ancient desert nightmares or monsters were now hunting them down seeking to devour the soul of his beloved.

They were after her of that Anakin was certain. He could swear that he felt their hot breath breathing against his sticky neck, and feel their poisoned gazes burning into his back. He didn't dare look back as he knew if he did they would take advantage of his distraction and would steal her away from him. But his feet weren't moving as fast as he would have liked and his body wasn't nearly as responsive as he would have desired. Though his arms weighed as though they were made of lead Anakin didn't dare falter as he held Dormé ever tightly to him. He knew if he dared to pause the desert nightmares would surely steal her soul and he couldn't let that happen.

He saw shadowy forms approaching and in his hallucinating state believed them to be his invisible foes had increased in number and were now surrounding him. His body already worn thin from lack of food, water and rest began to crumple as the despair and panic sank in. His legs gave away but not his arms and thus he dropped to his knees while still holding onto Dormé tightly. Tears unknowingly began to spill forming streaks down his dusty and now stubbled cheeks as he clutched onto his wife using his body as a shield from the unknowing form that rushed towards him.

'You can't have her! She's not yours to take! She hasn't done anything wrong! I'm the one deserving of this fate, not her! Please, I beg of you, leave her alone!' he pleaded in a voice made raspy from dehydration and the heat.


	4. The Kindness of Strangers

It was just about time to close up shop for the hottest part of the day and not too soon for old Mr. Darklighter who was more than ready to partake of his wife's cooking. His dearest Celia was already inside the main house fixing lunch while he made the last deal of the morning. As he began closing duties, he noticed something strange in the distance. It looked like beast at first, but squinting he made out that it was a person, two people, actually.

'Celia!' he shouted. 'Come here!' But Mr. Darklighter was already off racing towards the haggard young man and whom he thought to be his daughter at first.

Celia heard the sound of Joran's voice calling her attention and was quick to rush to the front of the store as she could tell by her husband's voice that something was terribly wrong. Catching sight of him rushing forward towards a man who appeared to be carrying someone she swiftly picked up her own skirts and raced after her husband in concern.

Jorian approached with care, surprised to hear what the man was saying. He knew was a young man, but he looked so dehydrated and worn. 'Mr--let me help you--' he turned as Celia rushed over. 'We need to get a doctor.'

Anakin's eyes widened at the sight of the man as his mind could no longer tell if he was friend or foe. Panicked he tried to protect Dormé begging the man to take him instead.

Jorian attempted to check the girl's pulse, but the young man was hunched over the woman. 'Let my wife and me help you, sir. You need water. Come with us into our home... it's just over there—' he gestured over his shoulder.

It wasn't until the elder woman joined the old man that Anakin could finally register that they were here to help or at the very least present the offer of help.

Celia nodded at her husband's words and was about to help her husband when she felt the young man hand grasp her arm. Though it was obvious to her that his grip was meant to be strong and tight, he was too weak to barely even touch her arm. Turning her attentions to the barely conscious man she furrowed her brow and stared at him in disbelief before shaking her head.

'Take it...Please its all we have...please, milady,' Anakin hoarsely said as he struggled to force the words out of his dried throat. HE didn't want to give up Dormé's wedding band as he knew how much it meant to her but in the end if giving it up meant it would save his beloved then Anakin knew he'd do it without question. But when the old woman refused to take it his heart leapt into his throat. Desperate and panicked he tried once more to offer it to her pleading in barely audible tones for them to take it.

'Please, I can't live without her, you have to protect her from them—from the desert nightmares—they're coming I can feel them they're near!!' he gasped as he proceeded to push the bracelet into the elderly woman's hand. 'Take it, take it and protect her...' he rasped.

The golden band obviously meant a lot to the couple, for though they had poor clothing and appearance, the young woman still had it. Though his wife initially refused, Jorian took it from the man, having a feeling it was pointless to argue with him. 'We will help her,' Jorian repeated, placing a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

When the old man accepted the band, Anakin gave a shaky sigh of relief though he was still guarded and hesitated when the elderly man tried to help him stand. Holding Dormé near with shaking hands Anakin silently followed the man to a simple but cosy house.

Jorian nodded to his wife, suggesting without words that she go for the nearest healer they knew. The woman would need to be examined by a professional. 'Come along, sir.' He hoisted the young man, along with the young woman he carried in his arms, to his feet, before slowly escorting him to their home.

Celia was about to argue but soon understood the reasons for Jorian's actions as the man was too determined to take no for an answer. Her husband didn't need to say a word as his expression said all that needed to be said leaving Celia to promptly depart to town to find the healer who had often helped their children and their grandchildren when they were ill.

'You can lay her here,' he suggested, showing him to their son's old room. Jorian then slipped off to get water for the both of them, though he doubted they would be able to get any in the young woman. 'Drink this, sir. It will help.'

Anakin followed the old man's instructions and gingerly laid down Dormé onto the bed before dropping to his knees on the floor. Slipping an arm around her almost skeletal waist Anakin then ran his fingers through her short hair as his eyes wavered in sorrow and despair. Had his body enough water in it tears would have spilled down his cheeks.

He barely registered that the old man had entered the room and it wasn't until the water was placed before him that Anakin could even comprehend anything outside of his wife. Staring at it in silence, Anakin eventually took the bottle and leaned over the still form of Dormé. Biting his lip, he lightly touched her cheek as he whispered her name. When no response came he began to softly beg her to wake up before rambling on that he had water, that she needed to drink it, that he needed her to live…that he wouldn't let the nightmares get her. When she didn't respond to this, he began to sob though not a tear was spilled.

Jorian tried to get the young man to drink the water, but he was so consumed with the woman that he didn't seem to hear. Luckily, it was not long before the healer arrived with her supplies.

The man slipped a hand over Dormé to check her pulse and breathing before confirming what he already suspected. Quickly, he gave her a shot of nutrients and other things needed to replenish her before doing the same only in lessened dosage to the man at her bedside. Jorian watched on, hoping the young woman would make it.

Anakin was hardly responsive even when the healer arrived and didn't dare move from Dormé's side the entire time as he watched them with guarded silence. However he refused to allow the healer near him until he was certain Dormé was showing signs of improvement. Nevertheless, Dormé was hardly responsive leaving Anakin uncertain of her condition though through the Force he could sense that her signature was growing stronger.

The healer then made his suggestions about what foods would be best for the woman should she awake and that he would be back to check in on both of the wanderers later that evening.

Anakin's exhaustion and dehydration proved too much even for him and it wasn't long before his eyes grew heavy and soon he slipped into a light sleep permitting the healer to inject him with nutrients as well.

Celia did as best she could to provide for the wanderers and at the healers suggestions was soon preparing some food for the woman when she awoke. She also prepared something light for the man though he wouldn't touch or look at anything save the petite form he watched over. It was only when he too lost consciousness that her husband and the healer were able to carry him to their other son's old room where he now rested.

When the healer returned later, he was disappointed to see that the woman was still in such rough shape, but insisted it would take some time for her to recover. He injected her and the young man once more before retiring for the evening with promise of returning in the morning. She was taking to the injections, which was a good sign.

When Anakin awoke from his rest to find himself alone and in a room that was unlike any he was familiar with. His thoughts immediately turned to his wife and when he realized she was no longer near him Anakin's thoughts scattered as a sob escaped his throat. A shaky hand flew to his mouth as he raced from his bed and out of the room his thoughts a jumble of sorrow, panic and despair. At the sight of the elderly woman who was approaching from the nearby kitchen Anakin struggled to speak but only a whimper escaped his lips as he fell to his knees and silently wept. Dormé's absence in his mind meant only one thing for the broken man and with the belief that she had been taken away from him all coherent thought disappeared leaving behind only mindless despair that bordered on hysteria.

Between dry sobs, Anakin uttered the ancient prayers he had heard only through his mother's legends as he begged the gods of the sands and spices to steal his soul as well for without Dormé he gasped between tears he was a dead man, that without their children, he truly had no reason to live.

Her heart went out the man and immediately Celia regretted the suggestion of having him rest in the next room. She had no idea the effect it would have had on the man as she believed he knew that his wife was now safe and under proper care. But in silence she drew to his side and quietly informed him that she was just sleeping. However the young man was too lost in his sorrow to believe her words and staring at her with wavering eyes he struggled to speak. 'Dormé...My queen, my wife and love...Oh Force they took her from me didn't they? My single ray of light...'

Shaking her head, Celia gently took his arm as she softly explained once more that if he would only let her, she would show him that Dormé was indeed alive.

The man hesitated before staring at her or rather through her for a moment before a hint of a relieved smile started to creep into his worn features. '...Please take me to her,' he whispered softly.

Mrs. Darklighter took him to where Dormé remained resting. 'She's been sleeping all day and we've been feeding both her and yourself with nutrient and water injections,' the elder woman explained to

Anakin weakly nodded as he studied his beloved's Force signature which he had only sensed moments ago. Shyly he slipped his hand into hers while his other hand ran through her hair as he began to whisper gentle words of love in her ear. Never in his life was he more relieved and ever determined Anakin remained by her side and didn't move an inch until she awoke with a gasp.

Dormé finally awoke. Her head was pounding and her throat was incredibly dry. She felt incredibly weak due to malnutrition and the trials in the dunes. When she tried to speak Anakin's name, it was hardly anything more than a gasp.

Upon finding she awoke, Jorian made haste for the healer to alert the man the young woman, whom they recently found out was called Dormé, had regained consciousness.

Anakin's eyes shone with unshed tears as Anakin shyly gave her hand a squeeze. 'I'm here my love, it's going to be okay. Your safe now and I'm not going anywhere,' he gently whispered as his hand slipped to her cheek.

Dormé didn't hear Anakin, but unconsciously registered him running his fingers through her hair and squeezed her hand. She tried to say his name and hearing his, she blinked her heavy eyes open. Seeing Anakin was such a relief. She smiled softly at him. He was with her, wherever here was and nothing else mattered. As confused as she was about what happened and what brought them to this place, Dormé didn't need answers just yet, for her beloved was with her. She attempted to squeeze his hand back, but as she was incredibly weak, it wasn't much. Dormé wanted to hold him, but she was still so tired. It was not long before she was slipping off to sleep once more.

At the sight of her amber orbs gazing into his eyes Anakin felt as though his heart had started to beat once more and giving a shaky sigh of relief he realized it was only then that he truly started to breathe once more. Her smile said so much without a word spoken and he bit his lip for fear he might breakdown and weep in joy at the sight of her. Gently he reached out to touch her cheek just as she lightly squeezed his hand causing his heart to soar as he leaned in and lightly touch his forehead against Dormé's brow. 'Oh my love, how I've missed you,' he whispered softly as a tear slipped down his cheek just as he felt her slipping off into sleep again.

When Jorian returned with the healer, he informed Anakin what he was going to do, giving the woman another nutrient supplement with electrolytes before moving to do so.

Anakin watched as the healer tended to his wife his eyes never wavering as he stood like a silent guard by her side.

'And I would suggest that you try to eat something, Mr—' he said, in reference to the former emperor. 'You need to keep up your own strength for your wife's sake.'

At the man's words he furrowed his brow as in truth he didn't feel hungry at all. But he understood the need for it and politely nodded in agreement. 'I understand, and my name is Anakin, sir,' he said quietly.

'Fluellen,' the healer replied, offering his hand to shake.

Anakin gave a polite bow of his head to the man's introduction before furrowing his brow curiously and after a moment's pause shaking his hand. It had been a while since he had encountered proper Tatooine hospitality, nevermind manners and thus it took a moment to recall it. Though Anakin knew that the proper and polite thing to do was to give his full name he refrained as he didn't want to say or do anything that might jeopardise his wife's safety. He feared that if they were to connect their surname to the past leaders of the empire they might cast them out and right now Dormé was in no condition to be forced away. It was then that he realized just how much he owed the old couple and quietly he thanked them for helping his wife and himself.

'It is the least we could do,' Celia said gently as she entered the room with a large bowl of some sort of soup in her hands. 'I'd ask if you'd like your soup at the table, but I have feeling even a Krayt Dragon couldn't take you away from Ms. Dormé,' the elderly lady said with an understanding smile. Anakin nodded in all seriousness before shyly accepting the meal given to him.

The healer remained for a few hours, periodically injecting her with more potent shots, as she had regained consciousness and could sustain them. Jorian invited the healer to have some refreshments, but Fluellen politely declined, saying he no longer ate animal meats.

Fluellen returned to address Mr. Anakin, saying that when he had a chance he ought to try to get Ms. Dormé to drink blue milk and some of the soup, but not to feed her too much. He said slowly get her to eat more over the next week until she had the strength to do it on her own.

Nevertheless Anakin remained steadfast in his watch over Dormé. Not once did he ever leave Dormé's side as the healer periodically checked up on her and injected her with shots. However the former emperor did eat the soup given to him and found a bit of his energy returning as a result. At the healer's words, Anakin listened intently to the instructions given as he silently put it to memory. He hoped that Dormé would be up to it and decided when she awoke again he'd suggest the idea of her having a little blue milk to drink.

* * *

Celia grinned and teased her husband about putting too much spice into the soup telling him that was what he got for not listening to her when she told him that she already put in enough spices. But her husband eagerly ate the soup anyways much like Anakin who was even now watching over the resting Dormé whom Celia learnt was his wife. '

Jorian poked his tongue out at his wife when she teased him, but readily consumed the soup without further argument.

Celia chuckled before poking her tongue back at him as she shook her head. 'And you call me a brat?' she teased.

'But you're my favourite brat,' Jorian replied before they discussed the matter of the bracelet.

'When do you think would be a good time to return the armband?' she remarked as she sipped on her soup thoughtfully.

He took a moment to seriously consider it before suggesting, 'I think we should wait until Ms. Dormé's out of the dunes,' meaning once she was fully recovering.

At Jorian's suggestion that they wait till Dormé was better she nodded in agreement as her eyes drifted to the room where Dormé and Anakin resided as she gave a soft sigh. 'Those poor kids, I can only imagine the horrors they had experienced before we found them,' she said softly.

He nodded to her words. Recalling the design of the bracelet, he said, 'You have to wonder where they got it from. It's very well-made, expensive-looking, foreign...and the inscription. I wonder what it means.'

Celia laughed at Jorian's teasing as she gave him a knowing smile before growing serious to the subject of the bracelet. She grew thoughtful at her husband's words though shook her head as he spoke of the inscription and its meaning. 'I couldn't even begin to guess though its obvious that it has more personal value to them than the monetary,' she said thoughtfully. Though it does make you wonder where they are from and what brought them here.'

'Mr. Anakin seems like a native to me, at least by the accent and I swear I heard him muttering in Huttese earlier, but even so, he does address people strangely. Really polite,' Jorian added.

Celia furrowed her brow as she nodded in agreement. 'That he does, I wonder why?' she murmured. 'You know I bet Mr. Anakin picked up those strange titles from time spent off world, you know how it is,' she concluded thoughtfully.

'Oh yes, of course...from all that time I spent off-world, since you hardly let me out of your sight,' Jorian teased, giving her side a pinch.

Celia grinned before bursting into laughter as she attempted to dodge Jorian's playful pinch, though not dodging it too much so as to avoid it. Giving him a playful poke back she chuckled. 'Can you blame me? No woman in their right mind would ever let a handsome devil like yourself out of their sight. Even if he's a pain in my side more often than not!' she teased back with a wink.

* * *

The hour was later when Dormé awoke and upon hearing her whisper his name Anakin gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 'I'm here, Dormé. It's OK,' he said softly as he reached out to touch her cheek.

'How are you feeling?' he gently asked as concern riddled his features.

Feeling his hand in her own, Dormé looked to Anakin, grateful for his presence and feeling relieved to know he was by her side. In response to his question, she replied honestly, 'Thirsty.' Her voice was raspy, yet not as grating as it was the first time she tried to speak.

Dormé's simple statement brought a relieved smile to his features as he gently touched her cheek. 'Let me get you something to drink then,' he said softly before explaining that the healer suggested she drink some blue milk if possible.

'You?' she asked, far more concerned about him.

At her question of concern his expression softened as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. 'Much better now that I know you're going to be alright,' he admitted softly before departing to get her some blue milk and if the elderly couple could spare it a little water as well.

Dormé smiled at his answer to her question. She turned her head slightly to watch as he departed, eager for his return.

* * *

Jorian looked over his shoulder upon hearing shuffling behind him to see the approaching young man. He rose to his feet to get the blue milk and water he requested without questioning him about his wife, hoping, just as Mr. Anakin did, that she was truly on the mend.

The sound of Anakin returning to the kitchen that drew Celia's attention just as it drew her husband's and silently she rose to her feet just as Jorian did marking her wish to help in what way she could. But Mr. Anakin's request was simple and soon her husband was tending to it as she watched on in concern, she hoped much like her husband that Ms. Dormé was feeling a bit better and took this to be a good sign.

When Anakin returned he held a tall glass of water and another of blue milk. Setting them both on the small table next to Dormé's bed he gave a shy smile as he offered to help her sit up. 'I wasn't sure which you preferred to have more so I asked for both,' he shyly explained.

* * *

Dormé did her best to remain awake until Anakin's return and wrapping arms around his neck, with his aid, she was able to sit up. After having a little of the blue milk and then some water, with Anakin's help, Dormé was feeling better.

Anakin was relieved to see that Dormé was still awake upon his return as he knew how weak she was and was only too happy to gently help her sit up. Offering her the blue milk he helped her as best he could before offering her some water as well. It was such a relief to see her well enough to drink a little of the fluids and it gave him a great deal of hope.

'Did you have some too?' she asked, concerned that he needed water as well.

At Dormé's question Anakin nodded as he explained he had some of the soup given to him by the elderly couple. 'When you're well enough you should try some its actually quite good,' he admitted softly as he slipped his arms around her petite form.

After a bit, she pulled him close and in as tight of a hug that she could manage. 'Thank you.'

Dormé's embrace though weak was enough for Anakin who understood that she was trying to embrace him as tightly as her body would allow. It spoke volumes to him just as her simple reply warmed his heart. He kissed her cheek before smiling at her. 'I'm just so glad you're going to be okay,' he whispered in a voice thick with emotion. 'I was so scared that I lost you,' he admitted softly.

'You won't lose me,' Dormé whispered, touching his cheek. Her eyes met his with equal intensity. Her voice was soft yet sincere as she continued, 'Even if I died I would never leave your side. I'd haunt you, my love.' She had no idea how close she got to death, but the gravity of the moment was not lost on her.

Anakin leant into her gentle touch and at her words he studied her intently as he gave a sad smile. 'If you died I know I would not be able to live. Without you Dormé I am truly nothing,' he whispered back softly.

'Rest with me awhile,' she requested, seeing that he looked exhausted. 'Hold me.'

Her request reminded him of how exhausted he was and despite his wish to watch over her Anakin couldn't resist the offer and silently joined her side on the bed before slipping his arms around her waist. Closing his eyes, Anakin breathed her in deeply and gave a contented sigh. 'It feels like an eternity since I last held you,' he murmured softly as he kissed her neck.

To his words, she merely ran her fingers through his hair and asked him to rest with her. Dormé sighed as he made himself comfortable next to her. She hadn't felt so content in what seemed like an eternity. Anakin took the words right out of her mouth and she smiled at him.

Anakin could feel her emotions through the Force and found himself feeling as though their very souls were once more communicating as she smiled at him.

She rubbed his back, manoeuvring to fit her body against his, relishing the closeness as she drifted back into the realm of dreams, this time far more peaceful than she had been in ages.

Holding her close, Anakin ran his fingers through her hair relishing her touch, her soft scent and the nearness of her body against his own. _You are my heaven my beautiful goddess and dearest beloved, _Anakin thought to himself before drifting off into peaceful sleep, the first he had in so long that he could no longer remember.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, the Darklighters learn the truth of Anakin and Dormé's past... 


	5. The Help of Friends

Over the first few months in the Darklighters' home, Dormé relied heavily on the assistance of her husband for even the most basic of needs. Anakin was only too grateful and willing to help Dormé heal in whatever way he could. He knew she was a proud and independent woman and was honoured that she would permit him this chance to help her through this struggle. It was the very least he could do after all that she had done for him. Of all his duties, his favourite had to be brushing her hair which was rapidly growing back and helping her shower, which brought back memories of simpler times.

Dormé, however, was more pleased that Anakin was looking more like his old self, far healthier than he had been in ages. These days as his strength returned, he had been voluntarily helping the Darklighters with repairs on their home and the store. Though Dormé often attempted to help out, even in the kitchen, Mrs. Darklighter always shooed her out, telling her she ought to rest. Every day, Anakin would set forth to make an effort to repay the Darklighters for their kindness and every night he would return to her arms, where he belonged.

As his health improved, Anakin wanted to find another job this time to repay the Darklighter's for their kindness and to help in whatever way he could. In the end, he decided to help them around their home and in their shop as they needed it far more than monies. Though Anakin didn't speak of their true identities or rather the history that brought them here, he had a feeling that even if they did, it wouldn't matter. The though was a relief to say the least leaving him to remain silent on the matter as it often slipped his mind and when he recalled it the moment wasn't right. In truth, save for the painful absence of their children, Anakin really didn't miss the palace or the trappings of power he once held. With Dormé on the mend, there was only one wish that remained on his mind: that their children were safe and that one day they would return home to them.

On this night, Anakin returned home after spending the day working in the Darklighter's shop mending some water pumps and harvesters and was greeted by a Dormé who looked more healthier than he had seen her in a long time. Kissing her in greeting, Anakin gave a wink and teased that he was going to wash up as he didn't want to scare Dormé away because he smelled like a Gundark. Upon returning from the fresher a bit later, Anakin's eyes fell to the elegant wedding band that now rested on Dormé's arm. His eyes wavered at the sight of it as it brought back so many memories leaving him momentarily speechless as he studied his beloved wife before turning his attentions to the elderly couple.

'Thank you,' he whispered shyly recalling once more the Darklighter's kindness and feeling incredibly humbled by it.

Mrs. Darklighter just gave a motherly smile before lightly suggesting that they sit down to some dinner. 'I hope all of you are hungry as I've made a feast!' she said eagerly. In truth the fanciful meal was in silent celebration of Dormé's healing and the fact she was now safely out of the dunes.

Dormé was happy to partake of this meal, mentioning to Celia that it was about time as she had only been able to smell the aroma of her cooking for such a long time. She also thanked the elderly couple for returning the wedding band, taking Anakin's hand and giving it a squeeze. She wondered if they owed it to their hosts to tell them the truth. 'I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here. I didn't even know we had made it to Mos Eisley.' Dormé admitted she had a feeling Anakin already told them that they had bee living in Mos Entha and had to leave once they were unable to pay their rent, having sold everything of value they owned. 'We had to give up our children, so they could have a better life. I don't even know if they are all right. I—I wish I could just see them once more,' she said, struggling not to cry.

Anakin's eyes fell to his plate while his natural hand slipped around Dormé's small waist and the other slipped into her left hand.

The elderly woman fell silent as she studied them in caring concern as she reached out to place a hand to Dormé's arm. 'Oh my poor dears, I'm so sorry,' she said softly wishing she knew how to help them in their plight.

'It's a small price we have to pay for all that we have done,' Anakin admitted in barely audible tones. 'I'm just sorry they have to pay the price for our mistakes…for my bloodlust and greed,' he continued quietly. This was hardly how he imagined that he would admit to the truth but at the same time Anakin knew the time had come to share the truth. 'It's only fair that you know the truth,' he began as his grip on Dormé's hand tightened. 'While Skywalker is our real surname, we were once known as the Vaders.'

Jorian was shocked as anything to learn that the young couple was in actuality the Vaders. The surname itself was full of hate and suffering. However, there was also the little know or talked about good that the Vaders did, bringing peace, ending wars, setting up hospitals and schools around the galaxy, of which Jorian was not unaware of.

Celia was stunned by the revelation just as much as her husband was, but like him the elder woman had no intent to judge. Even so it was a bit startling to discover that the young couple before them were none other than the emperor and empress of the now destroyed Coruscant Empire. They were hardly the arrogant images she had seen on the holo net during the rare moments when news was found. However while she knew of their crimes she also knew of their attempts to improve the situation especially for the children. She was also aware of the infamous lost princess and of the fact the Vader's had longed to have little ones of their own. Though some more vicious believed the loss of their daughter was the price paid for their crimes Celia always felt pity for them. She was pleased to know that in the end they were able to have children of their own. Though now her heart went out to them all the more because they had finally received their hearts desire only to lose it. While many believed they deserved what was coming to them, Celia felt otherwise and was convinced that they had suffered enough and that the lessons taught to them had been learnt. With this in mind she listened to Ms. Dormé's words with silent compassion and understanding.

Dormé added that it was hard to stay in one place because their faces would be recognised or something else would give them away. She mentioned living in fear that at any moment one of their enemies would do them in...not that they deserved anything better. 'It's just for the sake of our children that we pray they don't find us. They have done nothing to deserve that fate.'

Anakin didn't breathe a word as his wife spoke for it was a delicate topic and like Dormé he didn't trust himself not to succumb to emotions. But everything she said he believed and was in agreement. Though he was grateful to have been finally able to share the truth with the Darklighters there was still a part of him that feared they would reject them or feel differently about their guests. However as he looked upon the elder couple Anakin knew they understood and more importantly were not about to judge or hold their crimes against them. It was such a relief.

When Dormé fell silent Celia quietly spoke as her eyes flickered to Jorian as she knew that he would be in agreement with her. 'What is done is done. We all make mistakes and do things that we later regret, but in the end what matters is that we learn from them,' she said in gentle and reassuring tones before adding. 'We will do all we can to help you both.'

It was a predicament to be sure, but like his wife, Jorian believed that what was done was done. They were so young and had made mistakes, but they had more than paid for them, in his opinion. 'You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to get back on your feet. Don't even think for a moment that we're letting Ms. Dormé out of our sights until she's fully healed.'

Celia nodded in agreement to Jorian's words and gave a gentle smile to the young couple. Anakin was deeply touched by the elder couple and thanked them both as well. The relief was more than evident on his features as was his humble gratitude.

Dormé thanked them both before turning crimson at Mr. Darklighter's words.

Once the meal was completed, Dormé immediately rose to help clear the dishes, but she must have risen too quickly for her head felt like it was spinning. She clutched the edge of the table to steady herself.

As their meal drew to an end Anakin rose to his feet just as Dormé did and was about to help where he could when he felt a shift in the Force and immediately slipped an arm around Dormé just as she was clutching the table. 'You all right?' he asked in obvious concern.

Celia too was quick to join Dormé's side as she suggested she sit down for a moment. 'You might be out of the dunes, my dear, but that doesn't mean you can bustle about at full speed just yet. You just take it easy now,' she gently chided Dormé in motherly tones.

Dormé would have nodded but her head didn't like that. 'I'm fine,' she said, slipping back into her seat. 'I just got up too fast.' She was embarrassed and wished everything was as it used to be, knowing it would be some time before she would be back to normal. 'I should probably have a rest with my non-gundark-smelling husband,' she added, hoping to lighten the mood.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he nodded to her words though he was still wary of her condition and hoped it was nothing more than just her body adjusting and healing still.

Celia felt much the same but at Dormé's attempts to lighten the mood she chuckled softly as she patted Dormé's shoulder. 'All right dear, I'll leave both to relax.' She soon slipped off to wash up the dishes and was once more exchanging teasing banter with her husband.

Anakin gave a lopsided grin at Dormé's words as he shook his head. 'It's a good thing I did wash up beforehand or you would have surely fainted at the smell,' he teased gently as he touched her cheek.

Dormé chuckled at his words, reaching up to give his hand a squeeze as Mr. Darklighter objected quite loudly to something his wife was giving him a hard time about.

Dormé turned her head slightly though she wasn't able to make out the forms of their hosts before turning back to Anakin. 'Perhaps it is we who should give them some privacy...' She grinned at her husband before leaning in for a kiss.

'That's going to be us one day,' he murmured thoughtfully as Dormé returned her attentions to him. Touching her cheek he nodded at her words before closing the distance as she leaned in for a kiss. Gently Anakin guided her back to their quarters before slipping into bed with her where he continued to gently kiss her while holding her close. Though the temptation to initiate the removal of her clothing was incredible Anakin didn't want to rush things as Dormé was still healing and thus he contented himself with holding her while letting his fingers run through her hair.

'You think so?' Dormé asked. Thinking upon it, she smiled. 'That would be nice.' As much as Dormé wanted to partake of more carnal pleasures with her husband, the day had worn her out and after giving him a last lazy kiss, she was soon drifting to sleep in his arms while he played with her hair.

Anakin smiled in reply at Dormé's words as he nodded before kissing her as she agreed with his thoughts. As Dormé drifted to sleep, Anakin continued to watch her while playing with her hair. Though she was still far too weak and small for his liking it was a relief to know she was able to eat on her own that soon her health would return to where it should be. But for now it was enough to know she was healing and with this in mind Anakin soon drifted off to sleep hismelf.

* * *

A week or so later, while Anakin was at work, Mrs. Darklighter received some horrible news. Dormé was working on getting a droid to help her clean their room when she overheard the elderly woman's sobs. 'Celia, what is it?' she asked, rushing over to her side and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Celia sat at the table with her head in one hand and a datapad in the other. 'Inga's been captured—by the Hutts,' she cried, finally looking up to see Dormé. 'Poor Marta, poor, poor Marta...she's their slave now...'

Dormé had no idea who Marta was, but she obviously meant a lot to Mrs Darklighter. She resolved she would do everything in her power to see that Marta was brought home. 'First Inga, now Marta—' Ceila wailed while Dormé did her best to comfort her. Though the curiosity was overwhelming, Dormé did her best to withhold her questions.

Meanwhile, a deeply concerned Mr. Darklighter informed Anakin that they would be shutting down the shop early today. Curious and concerned, the former emperor tried to learn what was wrong only to have the elderly man shake his head as he admitted he wasn't certain. 'Celia just said it was best we returned home and spoke of it in person,' he said in concerned tones before adding that his wife sounded incredibly troubled and sorrowful.

Rushing back as swiftly as he could with Mr. Darklighter Anakin swiftly entered the cozy home of the Darklighters and rushed into the living space where Dormé and Mrs. Darklighter were located. 'What happened? Are you both all right?' he asked in concern as he joined Dormé's side just as Mr. Darklighter moved to Celia's side to comfort her.

'We're safe,' Dormé answered her husband as Mr. Darklighter and he returned from the shop. She continued rubbing the elderly woman's shoulder.

When she noticed Jorian, Celia practically jumped to her feet, grabbing his arms. 'They've taken Marta—' she exclaimed before rambling about everything that happened.

'The Hutts,' Dormé explained to Anakin.

Once Celia was calmed down enough, Jorian and she explained that Inga was their eldest son's first wife, who was enslaved and inevitably killed by the Hutts. Now their other daughter-in-law of their second son—who died earlier that year due to an attack by the Sandpeople on their farm—had been taken.

Anakin furrowed his brow in confusion uncertain who these people were and what exactly had happened to them. His eyes flickered to Dormé but it was obvious that she too understood little of the situation. At her words Anakin relaxed a little though he was clearly troubled by the elderly woman's sorrow and the explanation given to Mr. Darklighter who held Mrs. Darklighter close.

Dormé's simple explanation said all that was needed to be said and Anakin frowned as he remained silent. He knew enough about the blackmarket kingpins to know what they were capable of and immediately started to think of a way they could help. But soon the Darklighters were explaining the entire situation and as much as Anakin wanted to depart to help them right away he knew that something like this would require some planning.

'We're going to find a way to get Marta back,' Anakin stated suddenly as he knew Dormé felt much the same way as he did. 'I don't know how just yet but give us time we'll think of something,' he said as his hand slipped into Dormé's.

Soon enough, Dormé was throwing herself into doing research on the Hutts activities, spending her days speaking to locals and keeping thorough notes. In the afternoon, she poured over holomaps, comparing notes and trying her best to find Marta's location.

Anakin did his best to help where he could, going out to find locals much like Dormé and attempting to make contacts with those who tried to stand against the Hutts. It was no easy task as most were distrusting of him fearing that he was linked to the Hutt's themselves. But Dormé's thorough notes and discoveries proved invaluable and though his scouting of the region Marta was apparently last scene came up empty Anakin's contact who had joined him admitted that they had only recently moved. Though she had yet to be found it was a good sign and it meant they were now close on her captures trail.

Tonight was no different, though Dormé was getting discouraged. Celia kept warning her that she needed to take care of herself, but Dormé felt she was well enough to do something to help. Anakin was scouting the latest location that they suspected Marta was being held and Dormé stayed up trying her best to dissect the underground holomaps before she got too sleepy. It had been like this for the past few days and Dormé missed spending her evenings with her husband, but knew this was for a good cause. After all, they owed the Darklighters so much.

As he returned home with the news Anakin soon joined Dormé who was still pouring over holomaps and going over what information was collected. Growing concerned at the fact she was still up and was working quite hard despite the fact she was obviously healing Anakin silently began to kneed at her shoulders finding knots in them. 'You should take a break,' he gently suggested before kissing her neck.

Caught up in her research and note compilation, Dormé didn't even hear Anakin enter their private rooms. It wasn't until she felt his warm, calloused fingertips massaging her shoulders that she registered his presence. While she leant into his touch, she didn't remove her eyes from her work. While his suggestion was tempting, she was still so awake that she wanted to figure this mystery out right then and there in spite of her frustrations. But his kisses steered her attentions away from the holomaps.

'You've been doing the work of ten men and you're not even fully recovered,' he continued in gentle concern before continuing to kiss her neck as he couldn't resist the feel of her skin against his lips. While it had been some time since he had basked in her presence Anakin knew Dormé was far from healed and didn't want to push her.

Anakin knew that there was no better way to ease his beloved from the stress of her new duties and wanted her to unwind. However, Anakin knew if he were to give into his own needs he would only end up hurting Dormé as she was far from well and so with this in mind he decided to refrain from his desires and focus entirely on hers. Dormé was his queen and in his mind her happiness made for his own.

It seemed like it had been years, though in actuality only months, since she was last in touch with her carnal desires and his kisses invited her to indulge in her husband now, lest time slip away from them. Dormé did not know his intentions for this night, so when she turned to face him, kissing his lips, she slipped her hands to his belt—which no longer held a lightsaber—unhooking it with the greatest of ease.

Anakin purred as Dormé turned to face him and was only too happy to return her passionate kisses. As her hands slipped to his belt slipping it off as though it were but second nature Anakin for a moment lost himself to her embrace and promptly forgot his personal promise to refrain from sating his own needs. That was until he pressed himself fully against her petite form. Dormé's body was far from perfectly healed. Feeling her bones still so close beneath her skin (for her gown was quite promptly removed) Anakin was once more reminded of his desire to tend to Dormé's needs over his own.

Dormé never thought twice about her appearance or that he would no longer desire her. Even with her hair chopped short, though now just past her shoulders, Anakin never once complained. If the way his body reacted to hers was any indication, their mutual suffering in the desert had not affected their passion negatively. As time passed through her recovery, she would come to realise how much closer they were because of their trials.

Mindful of this he used the Force to block her emotions from his own. Though this was something a non sensitive would not pick up on Anakin felt it was necessary to ensure he would not forget the purpose of this moment. 'Let me worship you and bask in your presence only my beloved,' he murmured in breathless tones into her ear before hungrily kissing her throat.

For now, conscious thought was fleeting as they somehow ended up in their tiny bed. At first she could tell that he was concentrating, which was something she rarely saw when they were making love, but she was soon too lost in him to pay it further heed.

Under normal circumstances Anakin would have eagerly lost himself to the moment basking and enjoying his queen's presence while having his own needs sated in the process. But because he chose to refrain and focus entirely on his beloved the former emperor found himself discovering and appreciating his goddess in ways his impatience never permitted him to notice in the past. It was wondrous on a whole new level and as such Anakin lost himself in another fashion that brought him even closer to his wife.

Covering her body in kisses, while exploring her beauty with his hands the former emperor quite literally worshiped the one he knew to be his savior and empress. Not an inch of her flesh remained untouched and unkissed before he gently made love to her. While his use of the Force to block Dormé's emotions was difficult to say the least as she cried out his name to the heavens Anakin was reminded once more of worthwhile his wish to tend to her needs only was.

The time of bliss was far too short for Dormé's liking, but she was overcome by lethargy. This exhaustion was far more welcoming than that due to malnutrition. She fell asleep in her husband's arms, breathing in the desert spices from his skin, which remained pressed like a warm blanket against her own.

With his empress's passions sated for the moment Anakin found himself feeling more at peace with the universe than he had in such a long time. Silently he held her close enjoying the feel of her skin against his own while playing with her hair. It wasn't long before he too fell into a blissful rest, one that allowed him to temporarily forget everything save his beloved.

Upon first hearing the cries originating from the Skywalkers's room, Jorian assumed something was wrong, that perhaps they had been attacked by Sandpeople. His wife, however, was quick to explain the situation: that Ms. Dormé and Mr. Anakin were both healing. He didn't quite understand it right away and made to go check in on them anyway. Celia was firmer the second time and it was the look in her eyes that informed him what exactly was going on. Blushing crimson, Jorian was sheepish at his mistake, but his thoughts turned mischievous and was soon poking Celia into giving him a kiss.

* * *

As the days passed Anakin continued to seek out Marta's location and spent long hours scouting the terrain and searching for clues of her whereabouts. In time their hard work and quick thinking proved successful and soon they learnt of her current location and the caravan's movement.

Dormé insisted, 'I'm well enough to go with you, to free Marta,' though she hadn't a weapon of any kind. She had done most of the work reading Huttese, even though it was Anakin's first language. Mrs. Darklighter spent a little time with her in the afternoons teaching it to her once she was well enough. Now Dormé wanted to be a more active role in this rescue mission, even if it wasn't the wisest decision.

Concerned not only for her health, but her safety as well Anakin furrowed his brow in silence. He knew under normal circumstances Dormé would easily be able to hold her own. But she lacked not only strength, as she was not quite fully healed, she also lacked a decent weapon. However Anakin knew Dormé was a proud woman and knew how much this meant to her which made his need to refuse her wish all the more awkward. 'You're still healing, and there is the matter of finding you a decent weapon. Nevermind the fact we're still uncertain of just what we're walking into here,' he began quietly not wanting to turn her down but at the same time concerned for her safety.

Dormé shook her head. 'I'll find a weapon. That doesn't matter... Right now, there's a woman out there suffering—a woman who is very important to the Darklighters who have been so good to us, even though we hardly deserve it—We need to get to her now!' she argued, hardly worrying about her own safety, nevermind her health.

Anakin frowned as he shook his head his expression revealing his concern and fear for her. 'I know that Dormé. You don't think I'm not aware of the situation? But you must understand you're in no condition to be rushing about in the desert and without a weapon no less. Nevermind the fact you'll be entering territory that is foreign even to me. They have the upper hand and right now our only advantage is the element of surprise,' he gave a soft sigh then as he caught Dormé's final words.

'All I've been doing for weeks has led up to this moment—' She wanted to see the relief in the woman's eyes and selfishly wanted to be the one to free her.

'I understand you reasons for wanting to accompany me Dormé and under any other circumstance I'd be more than honoured to have you by my side. But right now you are not fully healed and I don't want anything to happen to you. I am going to be distracted during the raid and if something goes wrong, if anything goes wrong and you're hurt—I'd never be able to forgive myself,' he admitted quietly.

Dormé exhaled in her frustration. She hated feeling weak and she hated not being able to do more to help. Running her hands through her hair, she tried to reason with Anakin, but it would seem he had the upper hand when it came to being reasonable. Deep down, she knew he was right, but that didn't stop her from protesting.

'But I've studied the maps, I know exactly how to get in,' she maintained, but he would have none of it.

Anakin nodded in understanding to Dormé's words. 'I know, without you and all of your work Dormé none of this would be possible. You're the reason we were able to locate Marta and you're the reason I will be able to rescue her. But you have to let me do this, you've done so much already, now its my turn to help what way I can,' he gently explained.

Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. After a moment, she pulled back slightly to give him a kiss, her parting words written on his lips. She then nodded to him as she released him. 'I await your return.'

Anakin slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her near. There was strength found in Dormé's kiss as well as courage and at her parting words he gently touched her cheek as he studied her hard. 'I will not return without her,' he said in fierce sincerity before silently departing to the desert sands.

Returning his kiss with the love she bore him, Dormé's faith in him was unwavering. She knew he would not fail and appreciated how much he too wanted to repay their hosts by freeing this woman. She studied him with equal intensity before he departed.

Just as Anakin was leaving, Jorian swiftly went after him. Carrying an old model of a blaster that hadn't been used in years, the elderly man was confident his help would be necessary in finding and freeing the woman. 'Mr. Anakin, I hope you did not think you would be going alone.'

Weeks of hard travel and labour left Marta weak, however, it only added to her fury and rage against her captors. She would make the Hutts pay for not getting rid of the Sandpeople who hunted and killed her husband. She would make them pay for stealing away innocent people and forcing them into slavery for their dishonest means.

Anakin departed with mind steadfast and determined and his heart filled with courage and strength bestowed upon him by his queen and beloved. But as much as he wished to do this alone the sight of Mr. Darklighter rushing to his side carrying an age old blaster Anakin found himself unable to deny the old man of his wish. While his training was far less than that of Dormé or him, Anakin knew that Master Darklighter was familiar with the territory and the politics of the region. Even if his blaster proved useless the elderly man would still prove useful in many other ways and Anakin already knew if things got tough Master Darklighter knew enough of the terrain to make it to safety with ease. 'Who am I to refuse the help of an old friend,' Anakin admitted with an appreciative smile.

Together they departed for the caravan that was now on the move to take Marta to the Hutt's palace. Her beauty would make good money for those seeking a slave who was able to do more than just housework and menial labour.

* * *

A/N: It's just the beginning of what's to come! Will Anakin be able to resist using the dark side? 


	6. Disposed Sovereigns

Jorian Darklighter stood up against many foes in his years on Tatooine. Back in the days when he was on a moisture farm with his family, they were almost attacked on a daily basis by the Sandpeople. It wasn't until they offered them specific tributes they desired that they left their farm alone. Moving to the city only changed the type of foe to common thieves. Now Jorian's task was to ensure the young man didn't get lost or rather misread the maps. Though they were visual, there was also a lot of text and Ms. Dormé had been quite clear about her husband's reading skills, or rather his reading disability which seemed to muddle the letters up.

Seeing the boy eye his blaster, he chuckled, shaking his head. 'She's still got fire left in her,' he said with a wink.

Anakin grinned at the old man's words finding confidence in his lighthearted nature and the underlying support that came with it.

As the caravan came into view Anakin paused as he recalled Dormé's maps and studies of the slave traders' movements. He knew that they would be meeting their contacts to strike up a deal soon and was tempted to wait until the approaching caravan met up with their counterparts. However he was soon reminded of the real reason behind his actions here now. 'We should make our move when they reach the cave tunnels. It will be dark and easy to disorientate them,' Anakin explained. 'I'll be the bait and you get Marta while I keep them distracted.'

Peering at the travelling caravan from their relatively secure position in the rocky terrain, Jorian furrowed his brow. He gave a firm nod to Mr. Anakin before setting off once more.

At Darklighter's firm nod Anakin moved quickly and soon was entering the tunnels via a side opening that Dormé's maps had revealed. The caravan would enter the tunnels and not even register that they were no longer alone. If everything went as planned Anakin and Jorian would have the element of surprise and everything else would fall into place.

As suspected the travelers entered the cavern with their weapons ready though it was obvious they weren't expecting any attacks. Certainly not by a man who was Force sensitive. Recalling the lesson of light that his brother had shared with him the former Emperor couldn't resist a smile before he drew upon hte lightside of the Force and used it to cast a bright globe of light ahead of the approaching caravan.

Marta refused to give in to despair. Struggling against her bonds, she tried to find some way to break the chains. Spotting a serving droid that looked hardly worth stealing, she tried to get it to respond to verbal commands.

Their teamwork turned out to be beneficial, for with Mr. Anakin's distraction, Jorian was able to slip in to the caravan's interior undetected. It seemed those guarding the girls that were on their way to the palace dashed away to see what the commotion was about.

The effect was even better than Anakin could have guessed. The men began to fire wildly amongst themselves while the beasts that were there with them became spooked by the noise. It was utter chaos and making the most of it Anakin picked up the few Force signatures that weren't moving despite the madness that ensued all around them. Taking this as a sign that marked the location of Marta and her fellow prisoners Anakin led Jorian to where they were kept which was in the heart of the caravan's train.

'Marta!' Jorian cried, racing over the young woman.

Marta who had only just scrambled out of the restraints, pulled her father-in-law in for a big hug. 'How in the dunes—' she began, shocked to see him.

'Nevermind that, Marta, we've got to get you out of her,' Jorian replied, grabbing her hand as they raced out where he came in from. Soon enough, one of the guards was back and Jorian fired, hitting him in the arm, causing him to drop his weapon. 'Quickly!'

Marta followed on his heels, but not before grabbing the guard's blaster.

Anakin was quick to join Jorian and at the sight of Marta he gave the elder man a smile before hearing the sound of blaster shots nearing. 'We better get moving before the rest of them show up,' Anakin said quickly. Though it was tempting to touch the Force to remove them Obi-Wan's lesson remained at the forefront of his mind and it was with this in mind that the former emperor chose the method of escape. Quickly, he guided them to the secret entrance that they had come from while using the Force to protect both Master Darklighter and Marta from the blaster fire.

Marta didn't catch much of Anakin's use of the Force, nor did she question who he was, for she trusted her father-in-law implicitly and was incredibly happy to be free.

Soon enough, they were closing in on Mos Eisley and Jorian was just as relieved as Marta was. The members of the slave trading caravan made no effort to go after her.

Dormé awaited their return with great anticipation. She took to pacing the small living space, despite Mrs. Darklighter's cautioning and attempting to get her to sit down or at least eat something.

The journey home was a quiet one as Anakin's thoughts were entirely on get them both home safely. But as the Darklighter's home came into sight he gave a smile to Jorian before offering a polite nod to Marta. Upon entering the house he swiftly rushed towards Dormé as he drew her into a tight embrace.

'Thanks to you, Dormé, she's safe and home!' he said in fervent tones before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Dormé kissed him back, relieved at the news, though she barely caught sight of Marta before losing herself in Anakin.

Marta was escorted inside and Mrs Darklighter pulled her into a hug before insisting she have a seat while she and her husband went to get her something to eat and drink.

'We did it!' he murmured in joy as he gave Dormé a squeeze before drawing back as Marta and Master Darklighter passed by them reminding Anakin that they were still in the entranceway. Chuckling softly he took Dormé's hand to lead her further inside as well.

'You were exactly right about the side entrance to the caverns. It worked perfectly!' Anakin began obviously eager to share with Dormé and Celia the details of Jorian and his rescue adventure.

Dormé was proud of Anakin for having come back with Jorian and Marta safely. 'I'm so proud of you, Anakin!' she said, squeezing him back in her return before they went all the way inside the home. She only wished she could have gone along to help, though it was clear her presence had not been necessary. However, Marta was free and that was all that mattered. His joy was intoxicating and she beamed back at him when he mentioned the caverns she plotted out earlier. She listened with eager interest as he recalled the details of the mission.

Anakin blushed to Dormé's words though he knew that he couldn't take all of the credit for it. 'I was just the distraction nothing more,' he admitted with a lopsided grin. As such he was quick to share the adventures experienced to his wife and Lady Darklighter and left out no small detail as he explained how Jorian's quick thinking ensure they all got out safely. While it was obvious he could have taken control of the situation himself Jorian ensured Anakin's temptation to use the darkness never met its end. Though this bit was not spoken outloud Anakin knew that Dormé would understand the true importance of the elderly man's intervention.

Marta overheard the name Anakin, but not Dormé's name, so it wasn't until they were all being given and partaking of refreshments that the names came to light. 'Anakin as in Vader?' she asked, hardly believing it was true, but also having heard the news of the royal couple's flight after the attack on the royal palace. She looked to her family in confusion.

Anakin's smile faded. He wasn't certain what to make of her reaction and despite the good both Dormé and himself had done the former emperor feared the worse and hoped this wouldn't complicate things between Marta and the Darklighters.

Dormé nearly choked on her drink when Marta enquired about their name. However, it didn't seem she was frightened of them. She just looked confused. 'They didn't know who we were when they took us in,' she said of the Darklighters, hoping as her husband did that she wouldn't think badly of her relatives.

After a moment's pause Anakin nodded. 'Yes, it is,' he admitted quietly before politely adding. 'We go by the surname of Skywalker now.'

'Oh...OK...' Marta began, though she was still quite confused about the entire thing. 'Why Tatooine?' she asked after a long, uncomfortable pause. 'Out of all the places—Wait, did you come to restore your mother's kingdom?—in place of the Hutts, I mean?' The idea intrigued her and filled her with hope for the future of the people of Tatooine.

Anakin nodded to Dormé's words as he wanted to make it clear that the Darklighters were unaware of their identities at the time. In silence Anakin gauged Marta's emotions but didn't touch her thoughts, he was concerned that this discovery and the confusion it encouraged would place a rift between Marta and the Darklighters. But when she broke the silence once more her words proved otherwise.

Furrowing his brow Anakin's eyes flickered to Dormé in silence. Truthfully he hadn't considered this option at all and for the most part was more concerned about ensuring Dormé's survival and safety over all else. But now that this was secure for the most part he couldn't deny the fact that the idea did appeal to him. However, he didn't wish to act on this further without at least discussing it with Dormé first.

'I admit that wasn't the first thing on our minds when we arrived here,' Anakin said carefully, 'though I can't deny that the idea of freeing the people from the Hutt's rule does appeal to me. However I'd like to discuss the matter first with Dormé before making any further decision on the matter,' he said politely. Marta's reaction was a relief for Anakin who half expected a more hostile response. But at the suggestion of ending the Hutt's reign over Tatooine the former emperor grew thoughtful and decided immediately that this was something he wanted to discuss with Dormé first before committing himself further.

Though Dormé was of the same mind as Anakin, and also relieved that Marta didn't run screaming away from them, she thought it would be best if they talked about it. There was a lot more at stake than just their own safety.

Marta understood and nodded in agreement as she finished her meal.

As she didn't want to return home straightaway, the Darklighters informed her that she was welcome to stay in their other son's room, which Celia prepared for her.

As the evening drew to nightfall, Dormé's thoughts ran rampant with everything that had happened and everything that might happen should they decide to help the people of Tatooine. Brushing her hair, she contemplated this, wondering what would be best.

Anakin washed up and prepared for bed while struggling to make sense of his thoughts that ran wild with possibilities and consequences. The events that brought them here were still on the forefront of his mind and Anakin didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize Dormé's health and cause him to fall into the all too familiar temptation of using the darkside.

He joined Dormé before giving her a smile as he let his fingers slip over hers that brushed her long dark hair. 'May I?' he offered knowing how much she enjoyed when he brushed her hair. Which was in reality about as much as he did. However on this night it served a second purpose -to calm his troubled thoughts and ease the chaos of possibilities and memories that plagued his mind.

'You need not ask, my love,' Dormé said, smiling softly as she watched him in the mirror. His administrations allowed her to free her mind for a little while and her thoughts cleared. It was a simple gesture, but one she cherished. She knew they would have to talk about it, but for awhile, she was content with this.

Anakin silently brushed her growing hair and gave a soft sigh of contentment as he did so. The day had been long and eventful but he was hardly tired. Too much ran through his thoughts and when the brush when her hair became too silky to require the brush Anakin began to run his fingers through it while brushing it as well. It was only when Dormé gently took the brush from him that his thoughts returned to the present once more.

Unfortunately, her hair was hardly as long as it used to be, so the brushing did not take long as she desired. Taking the brush from him and returning it to the table, she turned to him, wrapping her arms around him. 'The people of Tatooine need our help, don't they,' she said quietly as more of a statement than a question.

The former emperor slipped his arms around Dormé just as she slipped hers around him. AT her statement Anakin nodded though his expression grew troubled. 'I want to help, Dormé, but at the same time, I'm not certain if returning to the frontlines is good for us. I know we're both very influenced by each other while I know you're strong, I don't know if I can say the same of myself,' Anakin quietly admitted.

Dormé listened thoughtfully to his words. In truth, her health while much improved was hardly at a point where she could thrust herself into battle, but she didn't register this.

'If it wasn't for Master Darklighter's quick thinking I'm certain I would have touched the dark side to rid us of the slavers who were trying to stop our rescue of Marta.' Anakin fell silent at his admittance as his eyes studied Dormé intently taking in both her beauty and the silent reminder that still lingered reminding him that she wasn't ready for such endeavours. That if they were to pursue this she would have to stay away from the action, should it come to that. Anakin desperately hoped it wouldn't, but knew inevitably that it would.

'You wanted to touch the dark side? Is it still tempting you?' she asked softly as she touched his cheek.

Furrowing his brow, Anakin closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He didn't know how to properly explain to her that this was something he would most likely struggle with for the rest of his life. Dormé didn't believe in the Force and because of it didn't fully understand the temptations that would plague him until the end of his days.

'Is it tempting you right now?' Though Dormé would never fully understand the temptation of the dark side, she prayed her husband would not forget her again because of it. She believed in Anakin and witnessed him defeat his demons first hand. She knew that whatever happened that Anakin would succeed. He had saved her from near death in the dunes. He would not fail her.

'It will take much more than that to turn my eyes away from you, my goddess,' he said in sincere tones as his hand slipped over hers against his cheek. 'I'm just concerned that if I'm not careful I might fall into old habits,' Anakin continued quietly. 'I've already hurt so many and have lost so much for my foolishness I just don't want to hurt the innocent again—more importantly I don't want to hurt you,' he concluded softly.

Dormé didn't like the idea of something or someone else having influence over her husband, as she was very protective of him. 'There is only one woman who should affect my husband so: me.'

Dormé's final words brought a loving smile to his lips and in that moment he was once more reminded of the fiery goddess he fell in love with all those years ago, the warrior queen who stole his heart and soul, leaving him helpless to her embrace. Without another word,Anakin leaned in to kiss her lips with all the passion and love a mortal could give his empress and goddess.

_You are mine, my love, _she thought as she kissed him with all the love she bore him. _No one, nothing else will have you or lay claim to you..._

Though Anakin didn't read her thoughts, he could feel them through the Force and his kisses grew hungrier for it. Tightening his embrace around his queen, he too silently spoke affirmations of his love and promises that he served but one queen, one goddess that she was his always and that he was hers.

Dormé led him to their bed where Anakin was only too happy to bask in her presence, to enjoy all that his queen was in the flesh, to worship her like the goddess of his heart and soul.

She took her king, her god in the flesh, to their bed where she could fully enjoy his presence in the most sacred way possible. They would help the people of Tatooine. They would save them from the tyranny of the Hutts, but right now they reaffirmed their devotion to each other above all else in the universe. Tomorrow would be another day and together they would face a new evil that would rival the dark era of their rule. For now all that mattered was they were in each other's arms and only together were they truly complete.

* * *

Nearly three years passed since the Vaders fled Coruscant, leaving the two most precious parts of their family behind. Not a day would go by that she wouldn't think of Laic and Runa, wondering how they were and if they were happy. Many nights, she would dream of them together, in a new home far away from Coruscant and Tatooine, somewhere where no one would bother their family. Each year, on their birthdays, it was incredibly hard not to make some sort of contact with Master Kenobi or Saché, just to check in on them. Though the temptation was unbearable, their safety was far more important than Anakin or her selfish desires to speak to their children.

The first year was the hardest on Tatooine. It had been one of the driest years the planet had seen in a long time and especially hard on Anakin as he had to learn how to make a living without use of his old titles. He had to learn about managing income and how to get along with other people. He also had to give up his material possessions. They gave up everything they brought with them from Coruscant. When starvation and dehydration brought them to Mos Eisley, Anakin offered Dormé's wedding band to the Darklighters for their aid. Though the Darklighters returned it to Dormé, they only had each other.

Their second year was spent getting their life back together. Dormé eventually began to gain her weight back and with the help of the Darklighters, Anakin and she were able to move into their own small apartment. Anakin still adamantly insisted that she not work, despite her desires to help with the income. It was part of his pride that she knew would break him if she were to refuse. But with their own lives improving, Anakin and Dormé both wanted to give back to the people who helped them. After freeing the Darklighters' daughter-in-law from becoming a slave to the Hutts, they were more encouraged than ever to help the rest of the people on Tatooine.

Dormé talked with families and gathered all the information she could while Anakin trained those who wanted to fight in order to begin ground attacks on Hutt-owned businesses. Some of the first major hits were the pod-racing tracks where much of the gambling went on. There were times when Anakin was struggling so much with the dark side that Dormé grew concerned for him and suggested they slow down with the growing revolution. But the people of Tatooine had learnt who Anakin and Dormé were and this strengthened their opinion that they would be able to defeat the Hutts and regain control of Tatooine.

As much as Dormé wanted to free slaves and stop the shop owners from employing children, she didn't want to risk losing Anakin again. But as time and social pressures mounted, they were separated for a time as the need for their leaders increased. From Dormé's advice, the families were trading with each other for goods rather than funding Hutt-owned stores. She also taught them basic defensive manoeuvres and tactics in order to fortify their homes. She didn't travel nearly as much as Anakin did, but on the occasion that she did, there was always a member of the Darklighter family accompanied her, which she suspected was Anakin's request. She never spoke of it to him though and thought it was endearing.

Now approaching their third year as deposed sovereigns, Dormé poured over terrestrial maps of the major Hutt outposts in order to plan their largest and most damaging attack yet. It was still half a year away at least, but the basic plans were being made. It was her hope that with this, the Hutts would cut their losses and leave Tatooine.

She hadn't seen Anakin in over a month and it was her hope that he would be able to come home tonight. It sounded, from his last message, that the chances were high. For this reason, she ceased figuring out tactics and began preparing a nice meal for him. While it was cooking, she cleaned their tiny apartment by hand, even dusting the curtains free of sand and sweeping. She always kept the place immaculate, out of her fear of insects, but she had been incredibly tired recently. Though she was tired early again today, she made the effort anyway because of her desire to welcome Anakin home to a clean apartment. Dormé took a swig of water and sat down on their bed before re-braiding her hair. Even though the meal was still cooking, she thought it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for a bit.

* * *

The resistance was proving to be a far greater success than Anakin could have ever hoped or dreamed of. He never guessed at how swiftly the revolution would grow and how many would seek to join. Even with their identities revealed there was little resistance -if anything it seemed to strengthen their resolve. But it wasn't without its price and though Anakin was more than happy to help the people the families who had suffered so much at the hands of the Hutts it was growing increasingly difficult to resist the use of the dark side.

Even with the loss of their children, both through death and through separation, Anakin still found it to be a temptation. He was used to the familiar heady rush of the Darkness the swift end it brought to any problem no matter how great and when he bore witness to the suffering of the Tatooine natives it was hard not to fall back into old habits. But with the swelling growth of this revolution, Anakin found that his duties took him further away from Dormé as he began to train new chapters of fighters. Though she was not near him in the flesh she was near in heart and for a time that was enough.

But life on Tatooine was harsh for those who had fallen prey to the tyranny of the Hutts and soon the revolution became increasingly personal for Anakin leaving him to grow overly protective of the people. It was because of this that he began to touch the Dark Side once more, not with the intent of unleashing his powers or proving his strength to the Hutts but with the need to end the war so no more needless pain and death would occur. He had yet to be reminded that ultimately it was his family and his beloved who needlessly suffered the most for it.

But as with previous occasions, the dark side was taking its toll and fortunately for Anakin, it was one of the villagers who noticed his lack of rest and the fact he was looking a bit under the weather. At the suggestion that he should take some time from the frontlines Anakin decided it was the perfect excuse to finally return home and promptly sent a message to Dormé of his return. It felt like an eternity since he had seen his beloved last and it was with a skip in his step that he prepared to depart for home once more.

The journey home was swift despite the fact it felt like forever for an eager and impatient Anakin. Almost as soon as their small apartment came into sight his heart raced in eager joy as he could already imagine the sight of Dormé's smile and feel the gentle strength that was found in her arms. How he missed her!

As soon as he arrived, the former emperor was swiftly bursting into the apartment and finding Dormé, scooping her up into his arms and spinning her around before showering her with kisses. However upon entering he soon discovered that she was sound asleep in their bedchambers. While he a little disappointed that he couldn't surprise her with his eager bear hugs, Anakin was more concerned that she was alright. It wasn't like her to be resting in the middle of the day and silently he joined her on the bed and slipping his arms around her began to stroke her long hair that went well down her back and to her waist. It was as silken and as soft as he remembered it in his dreams and it wasn't long before he was burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply of its scent. Though he was concerned for her, Anakin didn't want to interrupt her rest and remained by her side waiting patiently for her to awaken.

Though Dormé was not consciously aware of Anakin's return, her spirit certainly was, for her rest was far more peaceful than during the times they were apart. When she awoke, she thought she imagined his arms around her, holding her close, as she so often dreamt when they were separated, but this wasn't the case. A broad smile made its way across her face as she squeezed him and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

As Dormé's awoke Anakin smiled at her lovingly and was soon beaming as he witnessed smile as she gently squeezed him. How he missed this! Returning her gesture Anakin was soon running his fingers through her long hair as well enjoying the feel of its silky touch against his skin.

'You're home!' she murmured cheerfully before kissing him.

At her murmured reply, Anakin could only nod before eagerly returning her kiss. 'About time too!' he murmured finally as he gave her a gentle squeeze in return.

'About time indeed,' she replied cheerfully.

Anakin grinned enjoying the feel of Dormé's emotions and joy as he held her close. Her reply eased much of his concerns though there was still a silent nagging in the back of his mind that reminded him of her powerful aura and its possible meaning. 'How have you been?' he asked mindful not to allude to his concerns about finding her maturely resting which could be a sign of an illness. Anakin knew if something was wrong she'd be the first person to tell him. However, it didn't stop him from feeling a little fear that his beloved might not be well. But as he studied her Force signature, now brighter than usual, his concerns began to turn to curiosity before finally a mixture of hope and guilt.

Seeing his expression turn serious, she was glad his question was not weighted. 'Busy, missing you like crazy, but other than that just fine,' she said, grinning. Dormé was so glad he was able to return to her and hoped it would be for a long time, though she was suspicious that it would only be for a few days.

'How about you?' she asked seriously.

At her question Anakin gave a gentle smile. 'I'm better now that I'm here,' he said in loving tones before stealing a kiss.

'You look tired,' she commented, stroking his cheek.

The former emperor gave a soft sigh as he ran his fingers through her hair and leaned into her touch. 'I've been gone too long,' he admitted. 'Things are going better than I could have ever hoped for, but it has been taxing.'

'I'm glad,' she murmured, holding him close. 'Even though I know we are doing good for the people, I can't help wishing they didn't want our help so badly.'

Anakin fell silent to Dormé's words knowing all too well how she felt. Truthfully there was a part of him that wanted to just leave it all behind and go back to the simple life they knew before the revolution. Things just seemed simpler then. However, he knew they needed them and Anakin felt it was the least they could do after everything they had done.

Dormé looked away for a moment as a blush rose in her cheeks. 'I often find myself wanting to be selfish and steal you away from them.'

Anakin felt his cheeks warm as he nodded in agreement. 'I was just thinking the same to be honest,' he admitted softly. 'I've missed you so much, Dormé. Just being near you makes me feel as though everything is going to work out the way it should. You're my strength and my courage,' he quietly concluded with a deep sincerity.

His sincere words filled her with such hope and renewed her faith that they would see the end of this war. She kissed him then, wanting nothing more than to renew their love in a more physical way. Dormé temporarily forgot about the meal baking in their small oven as she deepened the kiss.

It wasn't hard to lose himself in Dormé's touch and Anakin was just as eager as his wife to catch up on their time apart. Soon he was wrapping his arms around her and eagerly returning her kiss with a hunger that only she knew how to sate.

* * *

A/N: The Hutt War escalates... 


	7. The Hutt War

It was only when she smelled the cooked meal that she knew she had to get it out before it burnt. Reluctantly disentangling herself from Anakin's arms, she raced over to pull it out without bothering to even wrap a robe about herself.

'Thank goodness!' she gasped, upon realising it was cooked perfectly.

He joined her in the kitchen. 'Force, even when I'm not in the kitchen, I threaten to ruin meals!' he gently teased before catching her words and nodding in reply.

Dormé laughed at his remark, poking him in the side with her index finger. 'Very funny,' she teased, sticking out her tongue at him.

Anakin grinned at her gentle teasing and moved to steal a kiss from her cheek in reply.

'I hope you're hungry,' she grinned.

'I'm starved!' he said in eager tones while moving to help set the table for them both.

She served up two portions for them and placed them on the table. She then grabbed a robe and had a seat at the table, all smiles as she did so. Though she had been tired before, she was too excited and happy that Anakin was home to register anything her body was trying to tell her.

Taking a seat next to her Anakin soon was slipping his hand in her and giving a gentle squeeze as he practically beamed throughout the entirety of their breakfast. It had been so long since he was able to enjoy simple moments like this with his beloved.

As he ate, Anakin's thoughts turned to Dormé's Force signature once more. The more he took note of it, the more he was reminded of the past, how her aura appeared to him when she was carrying their other children. It filled him with both guilt and hope. He wondered if he should even say anything about it. Anakin wasn't sure how she'd react and neither wanted to give her false hope or hurt her with memories of the past. The topic was a bittersweet one he knew and Anakin thought it was prudent that he remained silent on the matter at least till he was entirely certain.

Dormé was too preoccupied with her joy at having Anakin home to think his silence meant anything. Anakin was, for the most part, smiling throughout the meal and this only served to add to her joy. But as they cleaned up, she felt his eyes on her and when she looked at him, she caught his pensive gaze. It was then she figured out that he had something on his mind. 'Is everything all right?' she asked tentatively.

Furrowing his brow, Anakin shook his head but gave a soft sigh. 'I was just thinking about the future,' he admitted carefully.

'The future?' she asked, stepping closer to him.

'What we would do if for whatever reason we were to have—' he caught himself unable to ignore the knot forming in his throat. Anakin said nothing further as he moved to draw Dormé into a tight embrace as though through actions he could speak what weighed on his heart.

Dormé didn't really process his musings for a moment. However, when it sunk in, she began to put two and two together. She gasped, pulling back and looking into his eyes. She shook her head as tears came to her eyes.

As she pulled back Anakin struggled to meet her gaze as his own eyes filled with tears. 'I'm sorry...' he murmured as though it was entirely his fault she was possibly with child. While this moment was bittersweet, it also served to remind him of his struggles and why he had to refrain from using the dark side, no matter how helpful it might appear on the surface.

'It's not entirely your fault,' she began, her voice choked up.

Anakin furrowed his brow to Dormé's words knowing there was more to this than he wanted to admit to as well. His use of the dark side would have to stop that was for certain Anakin desperately hoped it wasn't already too late.

Dormé swallowed hard and couldn't help smiling through her tears as she held him close. 'I am glad for it...I just...' she began, thinking about Laic and Runa whose names she couldn't bring to her lips.

'I just—I—'

'I miss them so much and what if they never have a chance to—'

Dormé's words finished his thoughts and in silence he nodded as tears of his own silently escaped as he tightened his embrace around her. To her words he gently touched her cheek as he shook his head. 'Don't say that, my love. I know they will, I don't know when but I know deep down that one day we all will be together again,' he hoarsely whispered wanting to truly believe this despite the lingering doubts.

Dormé nodded, sniffing back tears she didn't want to shed. This was a happy moment, it truly was and she didn't want to ruin it. Anakin's words brought her hope and she would believe in this strongly. But another thought struck her: what sort of life would they be able to give this new child? Tatooine was harsh enough without the Hutt Empire. 'We will have to move up the battle plans,' she mentioned, 'before the baby is born.'

Anakin gently rubbed her back as he played with her hair trying to assure her of what he knew deep down to be true. As her tears subsided Anakin felt his own emotions steady as he too found hope in the future. But as she spoke of their plans for battle the former emperor fell quiet as he glanced away. He knew of its importance but was also painfully aware of the temptations that such a course of action would encourage. 'I understand and I agree, but I don't know if I will be strong enough—' Anakin faltered and for a moment fell silent.

'The last thing I want is to welcome this baby at a time of war. It's dangerous enough living here—' she began, but she noticed a change in his expression.

'I've been- as of recent I—' he sighed softly as he avoided her gaze too ashamed now to meet it. Anakin knew he didn't need to clarify himself further as Dormé would already know what weighed on his mind. He didn't bother apologizing, it seemed too pathetic and insulting to do so after everything they had been through.

His eyes averted, she knew he was keeping something from her, but it was soon revealed. 'Anakin...' she began, moving away from him.

Dormé's immediate reaction took his thoughts to the past once more leaving the former emperor feeling incredibly alone and thoroughly disgusted with himself. He should have known better and truthfully he did which only added to his self loathing.

'I knew something was wrong,' she stated under breath. 'I knew, even when you weren't here, I knew,' she said turning back to face him. Dormé shook her head, placing a hand to her temple. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking it was rather ironic that he chose to tell her after making love with her again, after telling her she was pregnant. If she hadn't been pregnant would he still have told her? She had to believe he would.

He wrapped his arms around himself while watching her intently. It was only then that it occurred to him how low his actions of before had been. It was as though he had been taking advantage of her to distract from his struggles. The thought caused him to look away as he fought the urge to do what he always did best: run away.

She sighed before approaching him once more, dropping her hands to her sides. 'Then we should wait. It's not worth risking that,' she said, her voice as strong as her convictions.

Anakin gave a silent nod. 'Maybe I should stay here with you,' he said softly before quickly continuing. 'The temptation is always much lower when you are near. You keep me focussed,' he admitted quietly.

Dormé reached up to touch his cheek. 'Then stay, my love,' she replied softly. She the kissed him on his cheeks, his brow, his temples.

Dormé's soft reply and gentle touch was soothing to his troubled thoughts and in silence he bowed his head and closed his eyes as she kissed his cheeks his brow and temples.

She ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him, knowing its what he needed. 'Stay with me.'

'Thank you...my goddess,' he whispered in gentle reply to her words as he leant into her touch before shyly slipping his arms around her once more, longing to feel the peace that was held in her arms. In her presence, anything seemed possible and Anakin knew if he was going to go through with this revolution, and make it without temptations, he would have to remain in her presence. His beloved, was the only one who could give him strength with a mere look. She was his universe, his queen, his goddess and never more was this true than in these moments.

There would be time enough later over the coming months for planning and carrying out battles. The people made them their leaders, even if it was far from what they desired or wanted. They were the only ones with experience and it made sense. That didn't mean that they couldn't wait awhile.

* * *

Later that night, when Dormé awoke in his arms, moonlight streamed through the window which she had forgotten to close the curtain all the way. The light cascaded over his naked features, giving them an otherworldly glow, which only she was witness to. Though he was asleep, he was sleeping soundly, holding her tightly and she, for the first time since his return home, was able to see he had lost some weight. It was one of the many consequences of his use of the dark side.

She didn't have to tell him she worried about him, but she knew now more than ever that she was needed, he needed her. He would forget to sleep or eat with the dark side, but Dormé would not. She would be there to remind him. Their baby would live because she wouldn't let him touch the darkness. It was when he was not in sight that she had less ability to help. He loved and needed her. Dormé would not fail him.

* * *

The months with Anakin back at home where he belonged passed far quicker than Dormé would have imagined. The people didn't seem to take it well that Anakin abandoned them, even though they could tell that the emperor, they called him, hadn't been feeling well. When people came to their door wanting to speak to them, Anakin and Dormé both uttered mixtures of curses. Dormé even yelled at them to leave in impolite terms, but it wasn't until Anakin opened the door, standing in front of them completely naked, telling their public that he needed the time off that they left them alone.

Of course, Dormé eventually smoothed things over, letting them know they were working on a plan of attack that would bring about the end of the Hutt's dominion over them. She didn't give them specifics, as they were still working it out, but enough to assure them that they hadn't given up on the rebellion.

As time moved on, Anakin did continue training with the moisture farmers and merchants, but returned home every night and did not participate in any attacks, minor as they might have been. Though the people continued to refer to them as the emperor and empress, they called them Skywalkers, as though hearkening back to the golden age of Tatooine when they ruled in peace.

Eventually their time had run out, for the Hutts, it seemed were planning on moving their home base to a neighbouring city. For this reason, they had to go forward with their plan of attack before they were completely ready. Even though it was nearly time for her to give birth, Dormé wanted to go ahead with leading the other half of the forces. Her arguments fell on deaf ears and event he Darklighters backed Anakin on the matter. Finding herself unable to resist, she gave in and remained at home while Anakin and the other members of the rebellion left to conquer the Hutt's palace.

As much as Anakin appreciated the fact the villagers supported Dormé and his own assistance in the revolution he did not take too kindly to their insistent need for their guidance. The last straw came when they were interrupted while making love. Furious he tore open the door not caring if the entire galaxy saw him unclothed and demanded that they leave them alone for a little while. While it proved to be effective, it didn't do well for morale and in the end it was Dormé's assurances that gave the people hope that the Skywalkers hadn't abandon them. While Anakin didn't regret making his point clear, he did feel badly at the affect it had on the people and was grateful to Dormé for her intervention.

Soon he was returning to duty though fortunately this time he was mindful to remain close to home and because of it the temptations remained at bay. As much as he enjoyed training and helping in what way he could, Anakin was relieved to return home every night and even more so that he didn't have to see the frontlines. While he enjoyed the action, he no longer trusted himself not to touch the Dark Side.

When word was received that the Hutts were making plans to relocate, even Anakin couldn't deny that their time was running out. All of the information collected was in regards to the Hutt's current palace and if they didn't act quickly they would lose the advantage they had worked so hard to earn. Though Dormé was eager to join his side Anakin was concerned for her safety and the safety of their baby and argued against the idea; he was grateful to have the Darklighters support and relieved when she finally agreed to remain behind for this battle.

As their attack began, Anakin swiftly found things were rapidly losing control. Though they had the element of surprise the Hutts were still more than prepared for them. While the civilians were now experienced and trained they lacked the technology that was so readily available to the Hutts. While Anakin and Dormé did their best to make the most of the situation in the end even they were unable to keep up with the blackmarket king pins. Though victory was clearly in sight Anakin knew the losses would be great it was for this that the darkness once more began to tempt him. The dark whispers of his mind promised him that it would only be this once. To think of all the lives he could save if he were to touch it and slaughter the Hutts. It would be so easy and it would ensure that most of these freedom fighters would be able to return home to their families alive.

Time moved to a crawl and as Anakin watched his comrades falling prey to laser fire all around him, the former emperor found the temptation to be too great to deny and it wasn't long before he was touching the darkness once more. It came with a heady rush one that made him dizzy and though his thoughts were flooded with guilt and shame. He promptly buried it as he focused on the enemy and what he sought to do.

* * *

It was incredibly hot today and Dormé lay on their bed, fanning herself, feeling utterly miserable and worried about Anakin. He hadn't seen a confrontation since his last expression of dark side usage. She didn't know if he could handle the battle without her. As the day wore on and she dozed lightly, despite how much their baby was kicking, she found her thoughts drifting.

_In her dream, Aené appeared to her. She always looked as though she were a little girl, despite the fact she would have been eleven-years-old at this time. _

_Aené pulled her by the hand to the area outside of the palace where Anakin was leading their forces. _

_Amidst the laser fire and proton bombs, she saw the yellow in his eyes, the dark side taking over him. _

_'Help Daddy,' Aené said with conviction. _

Waking with a start, Dormé knew she had to go there. She dashed out of their small apartment, racing down the steps and finding a speederbike. She tried to get it to start, but when she did, she realised she ought to have been seated on it for it raced away from her. Uttering a series of curses, she made her way by foot until she reached the outskirts of the palace. It was then she spotted him and walked as swiftly as she could to reach him.

* * *

Dormé was absolutely exhausted and burning up by the time she reached the palace. It was so dangerous to be out let alone walking into a battle, but the haunting images of Aené in her dream forced her onwards. There was no doubt in her mind that she needed to find Anakin. He needed her help and she would not fail him. She would not fail Aené.

She cursed, ducking to avoid fire and entered the palace. The dead littered the steps as she entered.

It was not hard to find her beloved, but the circumstances she found him in were horrific. It wasn't just their enemies that he was slaughtering. He had turned on one of the colonists. 'Anakin! Anakin STOP!' she screeched at the top of her lungs as she hurried toward him.

He was entirely blood drunk and though he unleashed his rage upon their enemies it was with inhuman viciousness. So lost was he to the Dark Side that Anakin didn't even register Dormé's approaching Force signature as he continued his merciless assault on their enemies.

It seemed her words were futile, for nothing she could say would make the darkness go away. It seemed their baby was not pleased about what it was feeling from Daddy and tried to warn her to get away from him.

In the back of his mind Anakin could hear Dormé's voice calling his name but the Dark Side was blinding and thus it was only too easy to ignore the sound of reason. As a result innocent lives began to pay the price as Anakin turned on the colonists he sought to help.

Far more sensitive to her baby this time, Dormé knew she couldn't remain here. She felt the familiar ill feeling and the baby's kicking warning.

Fortunately his reign of terror did not last long before Anakin felt a powerful pain tearing through his lower torso forcing his thoughts out of the dark storm that was consuming him. Cursing loudly, he dropped to his knees as he clutched his stomach while in the back of his mind he was reminded of another time this had occurred.

The ill feeling only worsened and she left Anakin, stumbling further into the interior just before her water broke. 'Anakin! Oh _harāmu_!' she cursed.

It was then that he finally heard Dormé's voice and turned to the direction she was in the former emperor's eyes widened in horror. How she got her was not an issue, her safety however as well as their unborn child was another matter entire. Despite the pain, Anakin forced himself back to his feet and soon was struggling to close the distance between them. He had to get her out of this place and fast.

'Anakin!' she screamed when he was shot at not once but twice. Even though she could not tell through the Force, she knew that he was back, that she had succeeded, at least temporarily, in abating his dark side usage.

'Dormé! Dormé!' he called out before using his body as a shield to protect her as a laser shots got too close for comfort. A shot hit him square in the calf and another in his shoulder, but it wasn't enough to slow him as his heart raced with fear for his beloved and the little one she carried. The innocents he had killed in battle would return to haunt him later.

'Oh Anakin, the baby—' she began.

Anakin knew he had been shot but his mind was too distracted by his fear for Dormé's safety and the safety of their baby to fully register that he was wounded.

'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...' she apologised over and over again, feeling that even though she stopped Anakin from killing more innocents, she had put their baby's life in danger.

His eyes filled with tears as he shook his head. 'This is my fault. I'm the reason your here and I'm sorry for that,' he admitted softly in shamed tones. He had no idea how Dormé knew he was losing himself to the dark side, but he had no doubt in his mind that was the true reason she was here. She knew him better than he knew himself and though Anakin was fearful for her safety and panicked over the fact she risked her life and their baby's life to see him deep down he understood the reasons behind her actions and was grateful for her intervention.

She gripped the wall, trying to remain standing as another wave of pain hit her. 'The baby is not going to wait...' she gasped out. She was also worried because it was still early, though it was only a few weeks early.

Anakin uttered another series of curses before clenching his teeth as he clutched his lower stomach. AT least now he was somewhat prepared for what was to come. He knew he had to get Dormé to safety and at her gasped warning Anakin felt another rush of fear knowing the little one wasn't due for a few weeks yet. He didn't need to ask the reasons for the pre-mature labour as it was obvious even to him. Though he had finally registered his wounded state, it didn't stop Anakin from helping get Dormé out of harms way. There were a series of side rooms nearby that were empty from what Anakin could tell and though this was hardly the place he imagined Dormé would have their baby in he knew they had little options left to them.

She tried her best to follow his lead, but it proved to be a struggle for the pregnant mother. 'Anakin—ahh,' she gripped his arm tightly. The labour pains were rapidly so close together, she didn't know what provoked it, or rather she wasn't in the best state of mind to figure out why.

'This way,' he murmured through gritted teeth as he did his best to support her while having to use the Force to block the stray shots that got too near to them. Though it was a struggle because of his recent state of mind Anakin managed to touch the light side once more and used it to make a shield around Dormé.

The room he led into was stained with the blood of both the Hutt's allies and their own comrades. The stench of death was everywhere. Stepping over dead bodies, he led her to a very large couch which might have been a bed, she couldn't really tell. 'Not here, it's—ahh _urugal, isthab_—' she cried, cursing to the Force or one of the goddesses, whoever would hear her.

The stench of death was potent and the room itself was filthy from battle. But there was a bed -most likely used for entertainment purposes for guests- and it was for intents and purposes clean or so it appeared to Anakin. 'I'm sorry, Dormé, but at least it's safe,' Anakin began before biting his lip so hard he could taste blood as pain tore through his lower torso. Stars danced behind his eyes and it was a struggle for him not to black out.

'You're going to have to help me, Anakin. There's no one else.' She squeezed his hand. She tried to steady her breathing.

'What do I do? What should I do?' he asked in weak tones as he struggled not to cry out in pain as the pounding between his legs grew increasingly worse.

'Hot water? Towels? I don't know—' Dormé gasped out, now concerned more than ever about sanitation, but they really didn't have any other options.

Anakin nodded in reply and was soon making his way to the small fresher off this room. It was hardly what he would call sanitary but it was certainly a lot cleaner than the next room. Water however proved to be a problem as when he tried to activate the hydraulics to get some water nothing came out of the tap, save for a rusted-looking liquid. He didn't even want to think of what it was and towels were nonexistent.

'Echuta-we,' he muttered in agitation before staggering out to the main room where he proceeded to drag out the corpses.

'I'm going to try the next room. This one has nothing,' he puffed as he moved the last of the bodies out. The pains were still coursing through his body but it was not quite as regular and for that he was grateful. It was bad enough the laser wounds were slowing his movement without that to add to the problem.

The action it would seem had moved further into the palace and this filled Anakin with a little relief. At least he didn't have to fear the battle reaching them anymore. The next room was even worse than the one before it when it came to corpses and blood, but the fresher was decent and Anakin was soon collecting towels and as much hot water as he could fill a massive cooking pot with. He hoped it was enough and prayed to the Force and the gods, any power that be that would listen, for guidance.

Once she lay back on the bed, readying to give birth it seemed like the contractions had stopped or at least weren't as fast. However, she knew that since her water broke that the baby had to be born now. The longer they waited the greater the danger. Her eyes filled with tears as she prayed the baby would make it.

Dormé wasn't fully aware of what Anakin was up to or that he had dragged the corpses from the room. For a moment, she too lost consciousness, but from exertion rather than pain. It was another contraction that woke her up, but it was short-lived. 'I think something's wrong,' she said when Anakin returned.


	8. An Imperial Proposition

Upon his return Anakin rejoined Dormé's side and soon was paying for it as more contractions caused him to double over. This time he briefly blacked out only to swiftly awaken when his hand dropped into the boiling hot water which he had rested by the bed. Crying out in pain he promptly took in his surroundings and was quickly setting things up as best he could. The former emperor had no idea where to begin or what to do and though he felt terrible for it he knew Dormé would have to guide him or at least tell him the basics. 'What should I do?' he asked in concern as he helped her sit up a little so as to as comfortable as the situation would permit.

Sitting up slightly caused her to undergo more contractions again.

Caught off guard, Anakin cried out a series of curses in response.

'Have you washed your hands?'

He weakly nodded to her question remembering Mrs. Darklighter's warning to him back when they were preparing for the birth.

The entire experience was a painful one to say the least but Dormé's screams, curses and instructions ensured he remained focussed enough so as not to black out again. In time, he caught sight of the baby's head and tried to follow her instructions as best he could while attempting to keep things clean as possible as the elderly woman's words haunted him.

'Can you see the—h-head?' She strained to speak. 'You have to—support—the head and neck—when y—' A colourful range of curses erupted from Dormé through gritted teeth. Her instructions were varied, curt, and riddled with curse words. She clutched the bedsheets with a vice-like grip, bearing down and straining. She had no idea how long it lasted, but it felt like an eternity before the baby finally came into the world.

Their son entered the world and Anakin was rendered speechless as he held the wee one who cried out his introduction. Looking to Dormé he grinned proudly. 'We did it, my love. Our son is finally here,' he murmured in awe.

'It's a boy?' she gasped out, wanting to see him, but too sore to move. Dormé fell back on the bed with a long exhale. Hearing the baby's cry was such a relief to her, after everything she had been through since their first years of marriage. Their son was alive and his robust lungs were put to good use.

Anakin beamed in joy as he heard the sound of their son's powerful cry. It was such a relief to know that Dormé and their little one were both healthy and safe. Silently he went to clean up the little one as best he could.

'He—needs to be warm,' she said softly as she tried to force herself to stay awake long enough to make sure he was OK.

At Dormé's soft instructions his cheeks warmed as he discovered they only had one clean towel left to use as a blanket. Carefully wrapping their son in it he approached and offered their son to Dormé at her murmured reply Anakin smiled and gently kissed her before she kissed their little one and succumbed to exhaustion.

'Thank you,' she murmured, taking their baby in her arms, kissing the both of them before passing out.

Still caught up in the rush of the moment Anakin remained wide awake and silently watched over their son and his ama while gently wiping Dormé's brow with one of the towels as he recalled Mrs. Darklighter's instructions. Though this was hardly what he had in mind for their son's entrance into the world Anakin was in a state of bliss feeling as though everything was as it should be.

Anakin watched over Dormé and their son closely and when she stirred away he smiled at her gently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

When Dormé awoke, it was disorienting at first, but she felt the baby in her arms. Their second son...a little baby boy... The pain was nothing compared to the joy she felt, holding him in her arms. Being a mother meant everything to Dormé and Anakin was there the entire time. 'I can't believe it,' she murmured.

Her murmured words made his smile widen as he could feel her joy radiating off of her in waves, intermingling with his own. As she continued Anakin grew shy as he bowed his head feeling so honoured to have been able to share this powerful but wondrous experience with her. He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on the reasons why he wasn't there before. What mattered was that he was here now.

'He's finally here! And oh Anakin...' she said as tears filled her eyes. 'I'm so glad you're here! I'm sorry, I don't mean to be crying, really, I don't—' In the end, she couldn't help it, but when their son expressed his discomfort and told Ama he was hungry, she complied. 'There,' she whispered, touching his tiny head with her index finger.

He shook his head at her apologies before gently wiping away her tears and kissing her cheek. But before he was able to express his thoughts their son spoke up announcing to his Ama that he was hungry. It also reminded Anakin of the fact that Dormé hadn't eaten or had anything to drink for that matter in some time either.

Touching the Force, he registered that the palace for all intents and purposes was vacant. The only persons that remained were familiar faces of the colonists who aided in the battle. It would seem their attack had been successful.

'I'm going to see if I can find us anything to eat and drink nearby,' he said gently to her.

'I completely forgot about the attack,' she admitted sheepishly.

Anakin gave a shy smile to her sheepish admittance as he nodded in agreement. 'I wasn't much better,' he sheepishly replied before his smile widened as he admitted to sensing only the colonists.

'Did we win?' she asked.

'I think so,' Anakin replied as she held his hand and gave it a squeeze that he readily returned.

'I shouldn't be gone for long. From what I can sense only the colonists remain here now, though I'll have to get the details from them later,' he admitted. With that he departed to locate some food for Dormé and himself and with luck some additional supplies that would be needed for their son.

'Oh!' she exclaimed when he said he only sensed the colonists. Holding his hand and giving it a squeeze she said, 'Hurry back. I'll miss you.'

It was a little while later when he returned with a variety of simple foods and a large canteen of water. Unfortunately he wasn't able to locate too much in the way of additional supplies that a baby would need and with his lingering wounds he wasn't able to carry as much as he'd like but he was able t find some bread, soap, cloth's and clips that might work in a pinch for diapers.

Once their son finished eating, she kissed him and held him close, beginning to tell him stories until Anakin returned. Dormé would have to rely on her husband for a great deal until she was healed enough, but when she spotted the water, she didn't only think of how thirsty she was. She also thought of her own current state, thinking she needed to clean up as well. How to go about asking of this made her feel slightly embarrassed, despite the fact Anakin had only a short time ago delivered their baby.

Upon his returned Anakin overheard Dormé speaking of stories to their little one and felt his heart swell in joy upon hearing it. The first thing he did was pour her some water from the canteen and offer it to her. 'There wasn't much in the way of decent food but hopefully this will tied us over for now,' Anakin explained before sheepishly admitting his idea for diapers.

However now that things were settled or at least somewhat taken care of for now Anakin took note of Dormé's state and immediately knew she probably wanted to wash up. Though she was his wife and he had only a short while ago helped her deliver their son Anakin felt shy about asking if he would help her wash up. He didn't want to wound her pride but he also knew she was still quite exhausted from the experience.

So instead in silence he took one of the clothes and pour a little water and soap before giving her a shy but questioning look, only when she accepted the offer would he proceed to gently start washing her arms and neck.

The food was appreciated, but the water even more so. She hadn't realised just how thirsty she was until he gave her some water. It was slow going at first, but Anakin took it upon himself, without her even needing to ask him, to help her wash up. 'It's a shame I didn't bring a change of clothes,' she remarked sheepishly. 'I doubt the Hutts have anything suitable in the way of wardrobe, but perhaps one of the other colonists might be able to help us out.'

Anakin was mindful of Dormé's weakened condition and did his best to help her in what way he could. Though he was sensitive about wounding her pride he knew she would want to wash up and though it was awkward at times -as they had no cot for their son he did the best he could.

At her sheepish remarks Anakin bit his lip knowing she had a point and deciding to look into the matter and soon. 'I'll see if I can speak to someone about that as soon as possible,' he said kindly before furrowing his brow at the mention of choosing a name for their son.

Their little one dozed peacefully in her arms while Anakin finished helping her wash. 'He needs a name, poor thing,' Dormé remarked.

'I remembered a few names but none we could agree on,' Anakin remarked sheepishly before wincing at her teasing.

'I wish I had that list from when Laic was born... I can't remember the other ones we thought of aside from...Ani,' she joked.

'Now I know that name was definitely not on the list!' he teased as he poked out his tongue at her. 'Force help me you'll never let me live that awful nickname down will you?' he said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

'No, probably not,' she replied, grinning. 'Right little one?' she asked their son.

'I can still remember how hard you laughed when you first heard my mother calling me Ani. I don't think I've ever wanted to disappear as much as I did then,' he said with a wry grin.

'You know, I'll probably have to tell our grandchildren about it to, you know, someday,' she mused.

Anakin pretended to be offended by her teasing reply though it was obvious he was just as amused. 'You wouldn't dare!' he challenged attempting to act miffed but failing miserably as he grinned.

'Who me?' Dormé said.

Anakin grinned as he raised his brow and gave her a knowing smile before laughing at her failed attempts to play innocent. 'You're an even more bad influence than I am!' he teased before adding with an impish smile. 'Not that I'm complaining mind you. Oh Force I can see it now, all our grandchildren calling me Grandpa Ani,' he remarked with a laugh. 'And you'd only encourage it too!' he added as he made a face before stealing another kiss from her.

It wasn't long before cheering up again as she brushed her nose against his causing Anakin to grin as he couldn't resist kissing Dormé once more. Thinking on his mother, she reached for him in an effort to draw him closer. Brushing her nose against his she smiled. She suggested a few names, wondering what would be best.

At her suggestions Anakin found it was a difficult choice as he rather liked alot of them. But as he studied the little one in her arms he found that one seemed to suit the baby Dormé held.

'I like the second one you suggested -Siac,' he mused with a smile as he studied their son. 'What about you little one? You like that one?'

Siac reached out to grab his daddy's nose.

Grinning as the baby grabbed his nose, Anakin laughed. 'Or of course we could still call him Ani if he likes,' he teased in reply to Dormé's words.

'I think he likes it,' Dormé said. 'Siac Skywalker!'

Siac made a noise as he pinched Daddy's nose.

Siac did not seem to like this much and promptly pinched Anakin's nose causing him to chuckled. 'Sheeak id is den!' he teased as he poked out his tongue to their little one before adding.

'Siac the little mischief maker,' Dormé said.

'Otay now Sheeak yoo can led go of mi nobe now!' Anakin laughed as he pretended to wiggle his nose away from their mischievous son. Once Siac's attentions were turned to Dormé, Anakin silently slipped his arm around Dormé and grinned. 'Well we both know where he gets it from and it's not me,' Anakin teased pretending to be innocent of any mischief only to grin impishly.

Siac stared up at them both with his wide, blue eyes. He tried to touch Ama too since he wasn't able to see very well yet. Ama's hair felt soft and he liked it.

'You should have those looked at,' Dormé said upon seeing his wounds. She felt guilty for having not thought of it earlier.

Anakin gave a weak shrug. 'I'll have them looked at when we get back,' he assured her thinking that they weren't that bad. After feeling the reflection of Dormé's birthing pains the wounds were hardly even noticed anymore. 'They don't hurt that much anymore,' he added with an assuring smile.

* * *

After Anakin went to get supplies, word quickly spread that the former empress had given birth to a son. Eventually, the Darklighters found out as well. They were joyful, but eager to help out in whatever ever way they could. Only a few hours after Siac's birth, numerous colonists came to the room in which their leaders stayed.

Anakin was surprised at how quickly word spread about their son's birth. It didn't take long before the colonists were arriving to congratulate the Skywalkers on the arrival of their son. Fortunately shortly after the Darklighters also arrived and thus kept them at bay.

After leading them through countless battles and defeating the Hutts, causing their oppressors to leave Tatooine, the people wanted the Skywalkers to continue leading them. They wanted the security of the Skywalker name and made their plea to Anakin, saying that they desired for him to restore Tatooine to its glory days of the Bhraj Empire.

It was unnerving how much the colonists wanted the Skywalkers to lead them as their rulers and though the former emperor was touched by the sincerity it made him feel awkward. Truthfully the thought of ruling over any people again frightened him. However, throughout it all, he remained polite explaining that his wife was exhausted and was resting with their son. Thankfully the Darklighter's arrival provided Anakin a chance to escape without having to answer the questions he wasn't ready to face and soon he was returning to comfort of Dormé and Siac's presence. Even if the former emperor wouldn't let them in, for fear of disturbing his wife and their son, they remained near if only to hear the baby cry.

The Darklighters set people in charge of getting rid of the dead and having droids aid in cleaning the broken down palace. Though Mrs Darklighter was fairly certain the Skywalkers wouldn't live here, it would be a suitable temporary residence. Mr Darklighter thought of making sure people wouldn't steal the wealth of the Hutts, but people mainly took water or food, rather than anything of much monetary value.

The Darklighter's daughter-in-law, whom Anakin helped rescue from slavery, was eager to help out in any way she could. She was the one who found the ancient Bhraj jewels and other ornaments that the Hutts had no use for, save to flaunt their dominion over the people. She retrieved the royal garb and crowns in order to present them to the Skywalkers.

A few days later Anakin found himself staring at the finery and ancient jewellery some that held legends and were almost sacred for it. Stunned he could only stare in disbelief at it all. Silently he wrapped his arms around Dormé as though she were the shield that was protecting him from the weight and meaning of everything that rested before them.

Looking over the finery a few days after Siac's birth, Dormé didn't know what to make of it all. 'I've no idea what to say,' she murmured. 'What do you think of this?'

Her murmured reply spoke volumes to him and after a moment's pause, the former Sith Lord and emperor spoke. 'To be honest, it frightens me. It reminds me of how corrupted I was; how I corruptible I am,' he whispered as his thoughts turned to the memory of their eldest children and of the children they had lost.

'I'm scared too,' she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder.

It was a relief to know that he wasn't alone on his assessment and found Dormé's gentle gesture to be a relief. Tightening his embrace around her Anakin listened to her words finding hope in them and the strength needed as well. She always had a way of keeping him grounded, of giving him strength, and this was no different. 'I know this is what they want of us, but I don't know if I can do this again, Dormé. We've already paid such a high price for our mistakes, how can we be certain I won't make those mistakes again?' He asked in desperate tones as he studied her in concern.

'We don't know for sure if we're not going to make mistakes. But maybe this is an opportunity for us to continue to make a difference, to do something to help—though I know it will never make up for our crimes...'

'Anything to undo a little of the damage done,' he whispered softly as he sighed softly before kissing her brow. For a moment a comfortable silence fell between them as though so much more was being said without a word spoken.

Dormé just held him for a moment before grinning and walking over to where the various clothing and ornaments lay. 'There's only one thing I know for damned sure,' she said, picking up one of the gowns. 'No one could pay me or pester me enough to where this hideous thing!'

Anakin burst out laughing at the sight of it. 'Oh Force that is so ugly!'

'Kind of reminds me of that dress your mother tried to convince me to wear for our public wedding,' she commented wryly.

'Still not quite as ugly as some of the get-ups I was forced to wear,' he said with a snicker.

'Oh you don't think your suits were cute?' Dormé said, turning around to face him again. She poked his side. 'I thought you looked quite...handsome,' she said, purposely putting in a slight pause in order to tease him.

Anakin snickered at her teasing comments about the gown she almost had to wear for the public wedding. 'Oh Force that one was even worse!' he remarked making a face before turning crimson at her teasing. 'Handsome? More like foolish!' Anakin said with a wince. 'Especially that one with the curtains as you called it!'

'Aw I liked the curtains,' she said with a feigned pout.

His eyes settled on another dress this one a bit more elegant -a much more revealing- grinning impishly he raised a brow as he showed it to Dormé. 'What about this one?'

Gesturing to her torso, she blushed. 'I don't think it would look that great on me just yet,' she commented shyly, referring to her weight. While most of it would come off in the next few months, she wasn't exactly ready to be wearing tight things anyway. 'Maybe you could wear it instead.'

Slipping his arms around her, Anakin purred as he kissed her neck. 'Personally I think you'd look better with nothing on myself. The gowns are for distraction to buy enough time for us to make it back to the bedchambers before I completely lose myself to our passions,' he murmured before swooping her up in his arms with the intent of making his point.

His words made her blush, but before she had a chance to say anything further, he was pulling her up into his arms. 'Anakin!' she exclaimed, giggling. 'Anakin, it's only been a few days—' she began, but luckily for her sake, and her lack of self-control when it came to Anakin, Siac reminded them of his presence.

Despite his growth and maturity, Anakin was by nature a selfish man and it was only too easy for him to forget that Dormé was still healing from Siac's birth. But where her flirtatious reminder failed, Siac's warning came through and Anakin was soon setting her back on her feet, though not without a stolen kiss and moving to where Siac was located.

'Siac! Oh did we wake you? I'm sorry...' she said to their little one as she picked him up.

'Sorry about that,' he apologized to their son before catching Dormé's remarks and wink which encouraged another mischievous look of his own.

'It's Daddy's fault for being mischievous,' Dormé told him, but not without sending Anakin a wink and a smile.

'Don't be falling for your ama's words; she's just as big a mischief maker as Daddy is,' he teased as he gently touched Siac's brow before giving Dormé a quick kiss on the lips.

While Dormé found Anakin's forgetful nature to be endearing, in this instance, she was glad that Siac interceded. Soon after feeding and changing him, Mrs Darklight's daughter-in-law entered to speak with them.

Anakin gave her a friendly smile and greeted her before gently taking Siac from Dormé so she could examine the gown.

'Milady, have you decided what you're going to do?' she asked, offering her another less form-fitting gown that suited the once more newly made mother better than the royal gowns.

As Dormé's eyes met Anakin's, he furrowed his brow studying her with a questioning look that marked his concerns but his trust of her decision.

'There is a lot of good we can do for the people of Tatooine...'

As Dormé spoke what weighed on their hearts Anakin quietly took a step closer to her marking his silent support and agreement. As her eyes fell to their son Anakin knew the decision had been made and though he was frightened for it, he knew with Dormé by his side he would be able to succeed where he had once failed.

The woman looked eager and hopeful, waiting with baited breath for their decision.

'I don't think we would be intrusive—not to the extent that we used to be...'

Dormé exhaled, looking now at their son. Wanting to provide the best life she could for him did mean making sacrifices. 'We humbly accept the role as leaders of the Tatooine people.'

At her proclamation, Anakin remained silent his expression a look of humble acceptance and sincerity.

* * *

A/N: Coming up: The Skywalkers begin to rebuild the fallen empire, to restore Tatooine to its glory days, and reconstruct their lives once again.

Remember to visit the Empire official website dramatic-personaedotnet/empire and also check out the livejournal community (link in my author profile) for all sorts of dormékin goodness


	9. Reconstruction

As the weeks passed, the Skywalkers made the move from the remnant of the Hutt palace to the old Bhraj palace that used to belong to Anakin's mother's family. Dormé could still recall the barge awaiting them. It was a surprise indeed, but graciously accepted. To turn down their gestures would be an offence. Though there was only one room at first that was suitable for the three of them to live in, with the help of loyal Tatooine natives and the Darklighters, who were the only ones Dormé would allow to watch Siac, the interior reconstruction rapidly came together.

Their belongings from their small apartment were also taken to the palace and today, Dormé was taking turns spending time with Siac and taking dishes of food to her husband who was working on the exterior of the palace. It would most likely be months before all the construction would be completed. Siac seemed to be growing so fast, though he spent most of his time sleeping. Dormé had been worried about becoming a mother again, but after his arrival, she no longer had any doubts. After putting him down for a nap, she once more reminded the older woman watching over him to alert her the very moment he awoke and needed her. For now, she fixed and went to serve Anakin a snack.

Anakin enjoyed working on the palace as it kept him busy and doing something productive. The palace was in a horrible state of disrepair but Anakin found the challenge to be enjoyable and relaxing. He was greatly appreciative for the help given to them by the colonists and was most thankful for their kindness. The Darklighters were equally generous and the former emperor felt so incredibly fortunate to be surrounding by such good people. Though his struggles with the Dark Side were only recently put behind him Anakin had faith that in time the temptation would once mroe become a distant memory. He was just so thankful to Dormé for helping him face the demons again and did whatever he could to show his appreciation of this as well.

But on this sunny day the former emperor found himself high up on a ladder putting together pieces needed to make the air control systems operational again. While he enjoyed this heat immensely he knew Dormé—nevermind their son Siac—weren't so eager to bask in it. As such the air coolant machines were the first to be repaired after the basic necessities such as running water, moisture harvesters and electricity was restored.

Though the war with the Hutts had only recently ended already Anakin was showing signs of improvement. His cheeks were no long so gaunt and the colour returned to his once pallor skin. Now as he worked long hours in the sun his body—now only garbed in dirtied light brown pants and boots—had grown quite built and tanned. Almost as soon as Dormé stepped outside Anakin noted her presence and was pausing in his work to give her an impish smile. Soon he was scaling down the ladder to join her as he pulled her in for an eager kiss of greeting.

Dormé wandered outdoors with a plate in hand, using her other hand to shield the suns' rays as she watched her beloved climb down to see her. She returned his kiss with a hint of mischief. 'For you,' she said, handing him the plate.

Anakin was eager to rejoin Dormé on the ground and soon was drawing her into a kiss which she returned with a hint of silent invitation. Though Anakin wasn't renowned for his observation skills when it came to Dormé he was more than aware of the things she would say without saying and was now more than a little intrigued for it. Graciously accepting the snack, he promptly thanked her and began to eat only then reminded of the fact he was indeed hungrier than he thought.

'I do hope you've been taking frequent breaks to drink. I didn't have this cooler made up just to take in the heat,' she lightly teased.

At her reminder to drink fluids he nodded finding her concern endearing despite the fact he really didn't think he needed as much fluids as Dormé thought he did. 'I had a couple bottles of the vita water earlier,' he admitted before adding with a chuckle. 'And I'll have another bottle soon lest you chase me down and beat me silly with it,' Anakin teased before swiftly finishing off the snack which was as always absolutely delicious.

She couldn't help taking in his form, which was much healthier than it had been a month ago. The colour was back in his skin, and his arms felt much stronger around her. It made Dormé feel like she was succeeding, knowing that he was healthier and eating properly, getting enough sleep...

Soon his thoughts too were moving forward as his eyes fell to Dormé's form as he silently took it all in. She too looked a lot healthier now that much of the stresses of the revolution had finally waned. Her beauty was breathtaking and it wasn't long before Anakin was drawing her near just as Dormé drew him closer. Though Siac still had a tendency to wake them in the middle of the night, it didn't seem to put much of a crimp in Anakin's needed hours of sleep. The lack of dark circles under his eyes was proof of that. And with thoughts of sleep, came thoughts of other things she would like to be doing with him in bed, which caused her to want to kiss him again, this time as though she were thirsty and he, the only relief she could get.

Needless to say, the palace was all but forgotten as Anakin hungrily kissed Dormé's lips as his fingers roamed over her petite form as he eagerly re-familiarized himself with her flesh. It didn't matter that they were outdoors or that their location was hardly comfortable all that matter was his goddess and the need to bask in her glory once more.

As eager as Dormé was to fully enjoy her husband's presence, it was not long after they were both fully unclothed that Dormé had to slow things down. Reluctant as she was to slow down, her body protested. 'Easy...I just—have to get used to you again,' she breathed between heady kisses.

Anakin was only too eager to lose himself in Dormé's presence and though he was aware of her healing condition and tried to go easy it was a struggling leaving him to be reminded by Dormé to go easy. He did his best to comply and for a bit used the Force to guard himself from her emotions lest he become lost in them again. This proved to be more successful and in time they were able to properly express their love without the use of words. Fortunately the cool stones of the palace entrance ensured they wouldn't have permanent and painful reminders of their love making session.

She exhaled and after a little bit was able to resume their previous pace, or as close to it as she could. Thankfully, they hadn't chosen to lose themselves on the scorching sand, for there would have been marks that would never go away had that been the case.

As their needs were momentarily sated, Anakin softly purred his contentment as he played with Dormé's hair and lazily kissed her neck and lips.

Dormé remained in his arms, kissing him and holding him close. 'You've got a nice tan line, by the way,' she teased.

At her teasing he raised a brow and grinned. 'I could work on the palace naked if you'd prefer, though I'm not sure the colonists would like that much,' he replied before chuckling. He could still recall their shocked expressions when he tore open the door to their home without a stitch of clothing and demanded they give him and Dormé some time alone together.

Dormé laughed. 'Well I definitely wouldn't mind the view, but we don't want you getting sunburnt in certain places, now do we?' She winked at him. If such a thing happened, there would be more than one of them that would need gentle sensitivity.

Anakin gave a lopsided grin though his cheeks warmed to her warning. That was one reminder Dormé would never have to remind him of to say the least. 'Point taken,' he said with a laugh as he pretended to wince.

She began working her lips along his tan line to illustrate her point.

Purring once more, he began to kiss her freckles. After all, it was only fair!

Dormé giggled at his reaction as she set about kissing his precocious tan line. Soon enough, she was being tickled by his freckle-kisses, trying to fend him off, but not fighting it too much.

Anakin chuckled and was soon trying to return the favour grinning as she laughed and attempted to fend him off which only encouraged him all the more.

'I wonder if it's possible to have just one small area with a garden in it…a small space, just so that Siac will know something of Naboo.'

It was a wondrous idea and immediately, his thoughts shifted forward as he envisioned giving Dormé a grand garden, complete with a pond and a waterfall. It was nonsensical of course but it didn't stop him from grinning to the thought. 'I think we could do it. It would require some engineering but I'm sure I could come up with an idea or two,' Anakin admitted in thoughtful tones. 'I know this sound probably silly, but I'd like to find a way to put in a small pond so we can grow some of your waterflowers,' Anakin shyly suggested.

'If it's in a small closed in area, I could try and see what I can come up with for hydroponics so the water is constantly being recycled and used. Perhaps we could use it to provide water for the entire palace?' Anakin offered finding this plan to become increasingly tempting.

She was glad to hear that he too thought fondly of the garden idea. It wouldn't be the same as the one he surprised her with years ago when they were dating, but it would have another type of fondness that she would love just as much. 'A pond! Oh that would be lovely.' She smiled broadly thinking on it and pulled lightly on the end of his hair where his Padawan braid used to lay many years ago. 'You have to let me help out, at least with the parts that aren't technical. I think this will be perfect!'

'I'm definitely going to need your help,' Anakin said in fervent tones. 'I wouldn't know where to begin when it comes to Naboo flowers and how they should be set up or the layouts of the pond and the waterfalls,' he continued before Dormé silenced him with a kiss causing him to grin.

'Well you certainly did a wonderful job last time,' she remarked, smiling fondly at the memory of the room he had built for her. Dormé pulled him in for another kiss. 'Siac is sure to love it too.'

Anakin felt his cheeks warm to Dormé's words as the memory of her old room returned to him. 'I can still remember how nervous I was about showing it to you. I was so certain you'd find something wrong with it or not like something I had done with it,' he admitted with a soft chuckle. 'I can't say it will be big but it will be something,' he admitted shyly before adding. 'The desert is hardly a place for a goddess of water, nor is it suitable for our little one who is sure to love the water as much as his ama,' he concluded with a wink before stealing another kiss.

However, what she took as a joke about water goddesses, made her laugh. 'I do hope that he won't fear water as you do, or else we'll have a time trying to get him to have a bath.'

Though Dormé felt his remarks of her being a goddess to be a joke Anakin was most serious though he didn't take it to heart when she laughed as he knew her thoughts on such things. Her humility only added to her attractiveness and it made his feelings for her grow all the more. However her teasing remarks were amusing and he grinned in reply and shook his head. 'Force help us all if that's the case. Though if I know you you'll find a way to charm him into the tub, just like you always seem to know how to get me into the water despite my fears,' he admitted before stealing a kiss.

Before she had a chance to say anything further, one of their employees—for their servants were paid and had signed contracts—came to inform them that Siac was awake. The poor maid was quite shocked to see them shamelessly lying there naked and out of doors like this, when the elder woman told her the queen was only serving the king a snack. 'Your Majesties—'

Anakin glanced up and gave a kind look not registering the woman's shock at their lack of garbs. 'It's alright, there is no need to use titles with us,' he said in friendly tones trying to alleviate a little of the woman's awkwardness but not understanding the true reasons for it.

'Prince Siac has awaken from his nap, Your Majesty,' said the elderly woman, bowing anyway before averting her eyes.

Dormé smiled at the woman as she rose and slipped on her gown. 'Thank you,' she said kindly before looking to Anakin once more. Though she knew how uncomfortable the titles made Anakin feel, she also knew of the importance it had for their people. They needed to feel safe and secure. By having superiors responsible for their welfare, it made them more at ease. For this reason, Dormé did not discourage their use of titles.

Anakin sat up then as he gave Dormé a glance before joining her to help her do up the back clasps of her gown before slipping into his own garbs. He wasn't comfortable with the titles as it reminded him of the past, but Dormé readily reminded him that in those titles held a sense of security and safety for the people they were to protect. Even so it was hard for him not to encourage their employees to refer to him by his given name and this time was no different. Truthfully the titles frightened him more than any of his other duties as it reminded him of who he was now and who he used to be. Fortunately Dormé had a way of balancing out his fears, assuring him that the past was behind them and this too made him love her all the more.

'I should probably let you get back to work, lest I distract you longer than intended.' She winked at him before giving him another kiss. 'I'll let you know when supper's ready,' she added before departing.

'But those are the best kind of distractions!' he teased with an impish smile before slipping his arms around her and returning her kiss. At her parting words Anakin grinned as he nodded before promising that he would start up the blue prints for the garden after dinner with her.

Siac immediately stopped crying as soon as he sense Ama approaching. Even so, Dormé could tell he had been crying and whispered soothingly to him as she took him into her arms.

Returning to his duties of before Anakin hummed one of Dormé's Uriashian lullabies though off pitch as he had no sense of tone.

Siac was only up for a little while between eating and exploring with some of the new toys they got him. Once he was asleep again, Dormé began on supper.

Many of the serving women were surprised that their queen still wished to cook her own meals when they were willing to do so for her. However, every offer was always turned down. Dormé was always pleased to have something good waiting for Anakin at home, even during their hardest times, she always made an effort to provide this for him.

Though Anakin had never wanted Dormé to work outside of their home, as he wanted to provide for her, she always made an effort to provide for him within their home. She was always glad to know that he appreciated her efforts just as much as she appreciated his. They made a good team.

Hours later after their dinner Anakin decided it was time to bring up the matter of the garden and with an impish grin took Dormé's hand to guide her to the more derelict regions of the palace. He wasn't certain it would be the best choice and was eager to hear Dormé's opinion on the matter.

As he led her to the more battle worn regions of the palace Anakin explained how he envisioned the gardens to look. 'It's hard to look at it and imagine how it will all look once its done. But its my hope that once we get started it will all come together,' he said in hopeful tones before waiting with baited breath to hear Dormé's assessment on the situation. Her reply brought a grin to his features as his eyes lit up eagerly.

It took a moment, but then she began to see it coming together before her eyes. 'It will be perfect!'

'Wonderful! When would you like to begin?' he offered eagerly already looking forward to getting things started. Even with his fear of bodies of water Anakin was looking forward to seeing it all come together as he knew how much Dormé would enjoy it.

'Tomorrow!' Dormé decided as she tossed her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. 'Let the men tend to the rest of the outdoor work. We've got plans to draw up.'

Anakin beamed at Dormé's decision and promptly was wrapping his arms around her just as Dormé was pulling him in for a kiss. At her suggestion Anakin grinned finding he rather liked this idea or more exactly the idea of working with Dormé to complete this new project. He loved hearing her opinions and her insights and was already looking forward to beginning this project. 'Consider it done!' he purred in reply as he tightened his embrace.

* * *

Two months later, their plans were finished and they began working on the physical labour aspect of their new garden. Siac was growing bigger each day and staying asleep for longer periods of time which gave Anakin and Dormé more consistent time together to work on the garden. There were only a few minor squabbles about territory and recovery of Hutt-confiscated items being restored to people that previously owned them. However, all of these minor arguments were quickly resolved through their royal intervention.

Anakin relished the building of the gardens and wanted everything to be just perfect for his family. Their son was growing so fast and with things finally settling down Anakin was beginning to look forward to the future when the rest of their children would one day return home. Though it was not yet time the former emperor felt that it would not be long before it would become a reality.

As of late, Dormé was feeling lethargic again, though she assumed it was from the more intensive labour on their garden. It did not take long to find out that this was not the case, that in actuality, she was once again with child. The say she found out was just before Runa's birthday. She was turning seven this year, Laic eight...Aené eleven...

Just when things couldn't possibly be more wondrous Dormé discovered that she was with child once more. Thrilled beyond words Anakin twirled her around in joy despite the fact their joy was in reality bittersweet. Their eldest would not be witness to their youngest's arrival and like Siac their littlest one would not be meet her elder siblings, at least not yet.

Dormé sighed, thinking on her other children, longing to hold them in her arms, wishing they could be together and hoping they were safe and loved. She picked up Siac, drawing him into her lap and stroked his mess of blonde hair. She decided to tell him of his sisters and brother. Even though he couldn't understand her just yet, she couldn't help telling him. She wanted him to know about them, in hopes he would meet them someday.

Though it had been years since he had last seen their eldest children, Anakin's thoughts continued to turn to them and on this night it was no different. Emerging from his meditations out in their now semi-crafted gardens Anakin silently headed towards Siac's room where he heard the sound of Dormé's voice speaking of a tale to their son. He didn't enter the room just yet as he didn't wish to distract Siac with his presence and truthfully he wanted to listen to the legend just as much as their son did.

'You have two sisters and one brother, Siac. Your first sister was a courageous little girl,' Dormé began. She recalled to him the tale of Aené who unwittingly saved her little brother Laic, and ultimately the rest of their family.

Anakin found himself regretting the fact he had remained to listen to Dormé's tale but at the same time couldn't bring himself to leave either. In silence he stood with his back pressed against the wall beside the open door as he listened to the legend Dormé spoke of with arms wrapped tightly around himself. He hated being reminded of his past sins but at the same time knew the importance of the reminders and the warnings it held. Anakin just wished there could be an easier way to face the past and though he tried to remain strong in the end a few unwanted tears escaped his eyes before he had a chance to blink them away.

She spoke of Laic and little Runa and how they could not be together just yet, but that they would one day come home after their missions were completed. 'And soon we will have another little brother or sister for you to play with, Siac,' she concluded softly, kissing his forehead, though he was long since fast asleep.

As her stories drew to a conclusion, Anakin quietly forced himself to depart so as to clear his thoughts over the past and to ensure he didn't completely succumb to his sorrow and self-loathing.

Anakin departed silently for the semi-built gardens and remained there for some time. Leaning against the pillars that overlooked the gardens the former Sith Lord's thoughts began to wander as he began to imagine what the gardens would look like and their children playing in it. He imagined the sound of their laughter echoing off the walls the soft patter of their footsteps. Closing his eyes he envisioned Dormé amongst them laughing and playing, making wreathes of flowers for their daughters, while putting flowers in her hair that had been given to her by their sons.

Though he knew there was no way he could undo the past Anakin couldn't help but wonder how things might have been if he hadn't fell prey to the Dark Side. Swiftly he opened his eyes not wanting to dwell on it too long as it was a painful thought, one that encouraged sorrow and despair.

He could still recall his master and brother's words reminding him that the only way he could heal was to let go of the past, to move forward. But letting go of the past meant forgiving himself and that was something Anakin was certain he could not do.

After putting Siac to bed, Dormé's thoughts turned to Anakin. She knew he usually wanted to see Siac before he fell asleep, but had not made it this evening. Wondering what he was up to, she left Siac's room to find him.

He wasn't in their chambers or the meditation room, so Dormé sought him where she left him in the gardens they had been working on. She spotted him leaning on one of the pillars looking very deep in thought. Though Dormé did not want to interrupt, she also wanted to be near him, even if it was in silence.

Dormé drew closer and wrapped her arms around him from behind, gazing at their project that still had much work to go. In some ways, this garden reminded her of the challenges they faced throughout their many years together. Just as this garden was spring in the middle of a desert, so too had they conquered many odds against them, even when the odds were internal ones.

As he leant against the pillar, she leant against him in turn.

Anakin sensed Dormé's approach even before she neared him and though he did not openly express his relief it was evident in the way his body relaxed to her gentle touch. Immediately his hands slipped over hers and quietly he leaned into her embrace as he swallowed hard and stared ahead. 'I wonder if they will ever be able to forgive me for what I've done,' he murmured softly breaking the silence before continuing after a moments pause.

When he spoke, she turned her head to look at him, knowing he must have overheard her story to Siac. It was the only explanation for his change in emotion. They had been happily working away earlier. She did not regret telling Siac of his brother and sisters, but wished it hadn't upset Anakin. Had she known he would overhear and be affected like this, she would have exercised caution in telling it.

Though he could feel Dormé's eyes on him Anakin continued to stare ahead as he softly spoke his troubled thoughts. Dormé's words reminded him that the past was behind him, that it served no purpose now than to guide his future and give him wisdom. But it was hard to see ahead when everything seemed too murky and dark from memories of the past. 'I wonder if I'll ever be able to forgive myself—or if it's even possible.'

There was no use thinking about this, for it was in the past. This was something Anakin needed to deal with and had yet to do so. 'They will, Anakin. It will take some time, but I believe they will forgive you,' Dormé replied softly. 'And someday, you will be able to let go.'

He closed his eyes as he gave a shaky sigh to her assurances. 'I know I have to let go Dormé. If I don't it's going to destroy me—destroy everything I love. But it's just—'

Anakin fell silent then as he swallowed hard forcing his thoughts to clear. 'I just miss them so much,' he breathed softly as he tightened his embrace around her.

'I miss them too,' she murmured. 'I want Siac and our littlest one to know them...all of them, even if only through stories,' she said. 'I wish we had holos of their images. We had so many and all of them are gone.' It was one of the many sacrifices they made to protect their children.

Anakin fell silent before softly nodding in agreement. Dormé was right their youngest children deserved the right to know of their elder siblings even the one's lost and though it was painful for Anakin to dwell on the former emperor could not deny its importance. As she spoke of their old holo collection he gave a soft sigh to the memory. 'It was necessary,' he murmured sadly knowing that only in memories could the past remain alive. As always it was about balance and as Dormé tightened her embrace around him Anakin found himself once more being saved from the despair that even now was known to haunt him from time to time.

After a moment, she kissed his cheek. 'I love you.'

Though his statement said one thing, the meaning behind it was held far more weight and when Dormé kissed his cheek and spoke words of love, Anakin bowed his head and exhaled feeling as though he had been holding his breath the entire time. 'I love you so much, my goddess,' he whispered softly in reply.

Dormé shifted so they could mutually embrace, holding him close. It would take time, but she was confident that he would be able to forgive himself one day. She didn't know that it wouldn't be until after their children came home that he would be able to finally let go. 'I think we should have another space in this palace where we can preserve their memory. Just as we always recognise their birthdays, I think it might help...unless you think it would just make it harder?' she asked, looking to him for his opinion.

Her suggestion caused him to furrow his brow in thought as he took it into consideration. After a moment's pause Anakin swallowed as he gave a soft sigh. 'I think that would be a good idea. A memorial and reminder of sorts,' Anakin said softly as he nodded. 'I think it's not only a good idea, it's a necessary idea,' Anakin concluded as he silently played with her hair.

Dormé's eyes filled with unshed tears as he played with her hair. She rose on the balls of her feet to kiss him then.

Anakin leaned into her touch and soon leaned in to kiss her lips feeling her emotions through the Force and feeling so fortunate to have someone as wondrous as her. As she brushed her nose against his own Anakin chuckled softly as he couldn't help but steal another kiss from her.

After the kiss, she brushed her nose against his. 'We can start on the plans tomorrow. Right now, it's time for bed. It's been a long day,' she said, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

Her fingers slipped into his own and Anakin gave is a gentle squeeze as he nodded to her words. 'Agreed,' he said before adding with an impish smile. 'Though I can think of more than one way to end it properly,' he purred as he leaned in to kiss her throat.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, we will catch up with Runa and Laic on Coruscant!

Now is a great time to remind you about the awesome LiveJournal Community and Dormékin haven. Check out the links in my author's profile!

This story, along with the other Dormékin stories on my profile are the product of my co-author Jody and my hard work and great love of this pairing. We want to thank everyone who has read this and the other stories. We love reviews, but we also love those who have faved or watched our stories for updates!


	10. The Day the World Turned Upside Down

N-It all started out to be a normal but busy day for the youngling known as Runa Maberrie. Having just finished her courses with her tutor in the morning and now her basic training with Lady Tamé at the local dojo she was eager to spend some time with a few of her friends. Though her aunt and uncle were always strict about where she was and whom she was with on this day Runa was pleased to learn that she had permission to spend the rest of the afternoon playing with her friend, Talliya.

The young girl that Runa called her best friend was in actuality the daughter of a former security commander and his wife, both whom had served along side Saché in both the Empire and the resistance along with Saché and Soren. It was only through years of delicate and well earned trust that Runa was permitted to spend time with Talliya without Saché or Soren's watchful eyes nearby. However all of this was missed on the youngling who was just happy to be able to spend some time away from her studies with a good friend.

At this time both girls -with Talliya's mother nearby- were roaming through the local shops looking at all sorts of gadgetry and knick knacks that had caught the girl's eyes. Runa, a rather big fan of anything related to sea creatures and swimming in general was fascinated by a new collection of ocean plushies that were on display. The silky material as the sign assured made it possible for one's child to play with their toy in water as it promised it would immediately dry upon being removed from the tub or pool. Enthralled Runa decided right then and there she just had to ask Uncle Soren and Auntie Saché for an Opee plushie for her upcoming birthday. After all, her current sea stuffy was in much need of a partner one who could handle the wear and tear of the bathtub, nevermind the lake.

'Oh Runa check this out!' her friend called causing the young girl to rush over only to have her tattered and worn backpack knocked over some dolls off the counter. This too went unnoticed as her eyes widen to the sight of what she thought was the most impressive toys she had ever seen.

'I have to ask my mom for one of these!' Talliya said proudly pointing to a series of dolls based on a local cartoon most of the younglings enjoyed.

Runa beamed and nodded though her eyes were on something else entirely as she studied a box set design for amateur mechanics. Already her mind was crafting up creations she could build with it but even this was a passing thought as she caught sight of something even more impressive. 'Oh look! A mini kitchen!' Runa crowed in joy as she rushed over to take another look at the small oven and the baking set it came with. 'I could bake cookies and cakes with this!' she continued eagerly to her friend who was now equally impressed.

However, before they had a chance to discuss all the delicious things they could make together with it, Talliya caught sight of something -or someone rather that intrigued her. Poking Runa in the shoulder, she whispered in her ear while not so subtly motioning to the direction of the shops entrance. 'Look, it's one of those Jedi Knights my mom spoke about! I wonder if he has one of those magical swords!'

Runa furrowed her brow and rolled her eyes to her friend's silly remarks about _magical_ swords but her eyes nevertheless drifted to the direction Talliya was pointing to. 'They're called lightsabers, silly,' she remarked softly in reply. However Runa was just as curious to see if the young stranger—who looked to be about her age if not a bit older—did indeed have one of the infamous swords she had heard about from her aunt and uncle.

In the reformatted Jedi Order, the young Padawans were often taken on trips together and allowed leisure time in which they could visit their families. Today was one such day and as Laic and the others living in the same apartment as him, who did not have families to go to, chose to spend his time wandering in the markets for trinkets and mechanical parts. Laic could have gone to the Kenobi residence as they were sort of family and always welcoming to him, but he never felt truly like he was family. Part of him felt he was undeserving of their kindness, even though he didn't know the full extent of his father's abuse of the Jedi Master. He also spent enough time with Uncle Obi-Wan that to get away from him was a nice change of pace.

Another Padawan, Garren, who trained with Master Windu, also didn't have family anymore and Laic and he became fast friends. Garren said Windu found him with Master Arxia on some world besieged by the Vaders, the surname even then sent chills down Laic's spine. But Laic had come clean and admitted straightaway that he was a Vader. He didn't want to hide anything from his friend and knew that doing so, living in lies, would only come to haunt him later. For a young boy, Laic was very wise, even if he didn't know he was. Garren appreciated the honesty and this only increased his loyalty to Laic, though he would tease him for having once been a prince. Laic took it as good-natured teasing and often got Garren back for calling him his slave or some such nonsense. They didn't take their backgrounds seriously, for they were going to be protectors of the galaxy as Jedi Knights someday.

Today in the marketplace, something seemed strange or oddly out of place to Laic. He couldn't put his finger on just what it was, but it felt familiar. Wandering with his nose in the air as though he were sniffing out the cause of the odd feelings, Laic wandered past a few stalls and shops. Something wasn't right...or was it? He felt as though there were something he ought to know but couldn't quite comprehend. It was itching in his brain and driving him mad. Glancing in one of the shops, his eyes fell on a brunette girl with freckles and wide, blue eyes. That's when it clicked. 'Runa,' he breathed, hardly believing it was true. The last time he saw her, she was four. His heart jumped to his throat in expectation.

There were many times, especially recently, that he had asked of her. All he knew was that she was doing well, but not where she was or if he would be able to see her. Now she was here, right in front of him. His family. Despite joking around about it, deep down Laic really did wish for his family and to have a family as Isellé did. Now, seeing Runa again, it was as though the Force was giving him a sign, though of what for certain he had yet to find out.

When Runa set her eyes on the Jedi Knight the last thing she ever imagined was that he would not only take notice of her but come barrelling on over. Her eyes widened in embarrassment as the young Padawan caught sight of her. This was hardly the reaction she wanted and soon a deeply blushing Runa was absentmindedly returning the kitchen utensils she was eyeing onto the wrong shelf. Though she was hardly frightened by the approaching Jedi she knew she had been caught staring and was most embarrassed for it.

'Oh gods he's seen us!' her friend whispered hoarsely.

Laic pulled her into a tight hug. 'I've missed you so much! How are you? What have you been up to? Do you go to school here?'

Staring at him in confused concern now she could only blink in surprise at his words. _Missed me!? But you don't even know who I am!_ she thought frantically.

Talliya looked to her in impressed shock. 'You know him?' she breathed in awe as Runa not responding to Laic's hug just looked at her friend with wide eyed concern as she shook her head weakly.

_No, but he seems to think he knows me,_ she thought to herself before her attentions returned to the eager boy before her. 'Who are you?' she asked in wary tones as she moved to step back to withdraw from his hug. 'I think you mistook me for someone else. I really don't know who you are,' she admitted in concern wanting nothing more than to leave this stranger and return to window shopping.

Laic was too overjoyed at seeing his sister again to register that she was not responding to his hug. Her shock was expected, but then her concern and desire to get away from him filtered in past his joy. 'It's me, Laic,' he said, wondering if she had a head injury or something. 'Your brother...'

Runa just stared at him in further confusion as the young boy before her explained told her his name as though she should not only know this but know he was her brother too. 'My brother? What?' she looked over at Talliya who was studying her with equal curiosity and confusion now. Her aunt and uncle very rarely spoke of her family and even then it was only at her insistance. It was for her safety that she didn't know too much was the general reply though upon occasion a hint or two was given.

His eyes searched Runa's hoping something would help her to remember. Surely, whoever she was living with told her she had a brother... They had to have told her! Laic didn't even look at or acknowledge Runa's friend as he was focused solely on his long-lost sister. 'I've been training as a Jedi. I'm a Padawan with Uncle Obi-Wan, I mean Master Obi-Wan...' He smiled genuinely at her.

Obi-Wan. That name she knew well from her basic studies, though she couldn't be certain it was the same Obi-Wan she had learnt about in class. Master Kenobi as his formal title went was the only Jedi who had any connections to the infamous Vaders. In fact she had only recently learnt that the Jedi Master had been the emperor's brother. The thought made her blood run cold. Though she knew nothing of this boy his simple statement caused her thoughts to run wild with fear and doubt. 'Obi-Wan? As in Master Kenobi?' Runa breathed before quickly shaking her head.

'Yeah, Master Obi-Wan is great! He's really wise and very patient with me, even when I don't deserve it...' he began to explain, but something stopped him. Runa's fear and denial was deafening.

'I don't know who you are or why you want to trick me into thinking your my brother, but frankly I don't find it funny at all!'

'I'm not trying to trick you,' Laic began again. 'Why would I do something like that?' he asked innocently, unaware of why Runa was acting this way. He knew why their parents had to give them up, though it was certainly not good to talk about it here. In fact, he was becoming quite hurt, to be honest, about how she didn't believe him, nor seemed to want to.

_This isn't real, this can't be real! This isn't happening!_ Runa's mind raced as she stared at Laic in disbelief. 'This has got to be some joke, an awful one at that,' she continued shaking her head as her mind began to piece it all together.

'I just thought you would at least know about me...even if you didn't recognise me,' he added despondently. Maybe this wasn't the best way of introducing himself. His eyes fell to the floor.

'Did Kashé put you up to this? She did, didn't she?' Runa continued in agitation as she knew what some of her friends were like. 'Well you can tell her that it's mean to pull these sort of pranks on me!' she snapped in reply before growing confused at his reaction.

When Runa yelled at him, accusing him of tricking her, he was dumbfounded. Shaking his head, he tried to protest, but she was having none of it. 'This isn't a prank!'

It was only then that she began to register the fact this was no joke. Runa's face paled as her eyes flickered to Talliya who had been witness to it all. 'I think you've mistaken me for someone else Jedi Laic. Now if you'll excuse me I should be going,' she murmured recalling her aunt's words of advice. _When in doubt, step back and figure it out. _At one time she used to laugh at the silly rhyme as it made no sense to her, but now she was not laughing and right now she needed to get to the bottom of all of this. Preferably without the watchful eyes of Talliya or her mother who was now approaching to check up on the girls.

Then his sister was leaving his life again. Tears came to his eyes. 'No, I'll leave you two with your shopping,' he said, knowing he'd feel better if he were to be the one leaving. 'I'm sorry I bothered you.' With that, Laic turned away from her and walked out of the shop. A single tear made its way unheeded down his cheek.

Frozen in silence Runa could only stare at Laic as he politely excused himself and departed. Though she wasn't a Force sensitive, she wasn't ignorant either and immediately felt torn at the fact she had obviously hurt him. But knowing it was too late now to undo the damage done the young girl decided her best course of action was to return home herself. There was just so much on her mind and too many questions that had been unanswered.

Laic struggled to keep his emotions together, but it was hard. He was shocked and deeply saddened by the way Runa reacted and treated him. Perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps it was for her safety to hate him and think he was a liar. He didn't even hear a word his friend said as he stormed back to the Jedi Temple on his own.

'That was weird. Why do you suppose he'd come out of no where and just blurt that out?' Talliya asked a still shell shocked Runa who was staring at the shop's entrance.

Weakly shaking her head Runa gave a shrug before turning her attentions to Talliya's rather concerned ama who was now asking if they were both all right.

'I think I should be going home, I have a lot of homework to do,' Runa truthfully admitted though her homework was hardly related to school.

The young mother nodded in understanding as she apologized for not coming sooner having believed the young boy was one of their friends. The journey home was by far the longest Runa could ever remember but not nearly as long as the hours that would follow it.

Runa didn't want to talk to anyone and as soon as she arrived home the ten year old was departing for her room. If there was one thing she loved about her aunt and uncle was the fact they respected her need for privacy. In this case it was needed more than ever before. Reminded of her aunt's words Runa was quick to pull out her studies -a first for her as she normally dreaded homework. But this time this wasn't about school but personal interest or in this case fear. Laic's words continued to haunt her and the youngling feared that there was more truth to his statement than she wanted to admit. While she felt bad for hurting him and in reality was curious now about what her mysterious brother was like, the greater part of her feared the fact that she just might truly be a child of the feared and hated Vaders.

Scrolling down the data pad to the chapters she sought Runa found herself suddenly grateful that she was in the accelerated classes. The normal classes she should have been in for her age would hardly have this sort of knowledge available to her as it was considered too advanced. But Runa was considered too advanced for her classes and thus was placed in special courses designed for those who were considered honour students.

The information she did find however offered little answers to her questions as the history surrounding the Vader's rule was too recent for decent records. Also there was the matter of security to tend to and as such certain information was kept purposely vague. The records pertaining to the Vader's children being one of them. All that was mentioned in the data pad was that the Emperor and Empress suffered the loss of a daughter named Aené. A memorial it said could be found -unscathed no less- in and amongst the remnants of the palace. In the side notes there was a vague reference to the fact they had other children but nothing more was mentioned beyond that point. Uttering a curse she once heard her aunt use upon cutting her finger while in the kitchen Runa gave a frustrated sigh as she shut off her datapad and tossed it back onto her bed.

Ever since Runa returned home, Soren could tell she was in a foul mood. She didn't seem like she wanted to discuss it either, much like her Aunt. There was only one solution. Soren slipped to the kitchen and returned to the room Runa was in with a plate of cookies and a tall glass of milk. He set it in front of her and grabbed a cookie from the plate to eat it, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist. 'Want to talk?' he ventured.

Though she was hardly in the mood for a snack Runa was grateful for the company and was soon joining him. Her uncle's question was to the point and with a soft sigh she eyed the cookies and milk before finally speaking. 'Yes...and no. Well more yes but only because if I don't figure this out I think my head is going to explode,' Runa muttered finally.

'Explode!' Soren exclaimed, pretending to take her remark dead seriously. 'Well the cookies will cushion the blast and the milk will definitely calm your head.' He pushed the plate closer to her, but not without taking another for himself.

Runa giggled at her uncle's attempts to lighten the mood as she couldn't resist the offer of cookies and milk. Taking one of the cookies from the plate she promptly gave took a bite as her expression grew pensive. Mentally replaying the events that had occurred at the toy shop Runa couldn't help but feel bad now for the way she had treated the young Jedi. She hadn't meant to be so mean, but she was shocked at the news and the reality of it all. It was with this in mind that she began to speak.

'I was at a toy shop today with Talliya and her ama when I ran into a Jedi boy named Laic -I think he said he was a padawan whatever that is- who seemed to think I was his sister,' she began. Runa paused then and moved to sip from her milk only to hesitate and set the glass down once more as she studied it in concern.

'But that's not the worst part. He-' she frowned then as her expression grew both troubled and disgusted. 'Apparently he claims we're related to Master Kenobi. The very Jedi Master my history books and tutor says was related to the Vaders. I don't mind being related to either Laic or this Master Kenobi but I—' she bit her lip feeling as though the walls were closing in around her. 'Uncle Soren, please tell me that this Laic boy was just playing some awful joke on me?' Runa said in desperate tones as she studied him with fearful blue eyes. 'I can't really be related to those awful people can I?'

When the name Laic was mentioned, Soren's eyes widened and a sour feeling grew in his stomach. They hadn't ever told her about Laic because they thought it would be for the best that she didn't know...that it would only lead to questions... But it seemed Laic did enough of the revealing. Soren shook his head, not wanting to get into this because he wouldn't lie to Runa. Saché was better at evading her direct questions than he was. 'Laic Skywalker is your brother,' Soren admitted softly. He was afraid the boy also told her of their parents, but hoped it wasn't the case.

Runa studied her uncle in silent fervency desperately hoping that Laic had been wrong that he just mistook her for someone else. But his reaction only served to confirm her fears and in silence she bowed her head as she stared at her milk as though it held the answers she sought. 'He was telling the truth after all...' Runa murmured in quiet tones. Closing her eyes she fought back tears of anger and frustration. _Why did Laic have to ruin everything? I was so happy before he had to come along and tell me what I didn't need to know!_ Runa thought in anger as her small hands shook and then clenched into fists.

'Why did he have to tell me that? Why couldn't he just have left me alone? I don't want to be a part of that family. They're evil, they've hurt so many people...I don't want to end up like that!' Runa continued in panicked tones as she struggled to wrap her mind around it all.

Soren nodded at his adopted daughter's words. Though he was sitting across from her, he moved to sit next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. 'He probably assumed that you knew all of this already.'

Runa fell silent as she found comfort in her uncle's silent comfort. He always knew what to say and do to ease her troubled thoughts. However this time things weren't so simple anymore and though she was still fearful of the discovery made she was grateful for his support.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I just—' He fell silent, hoping she wouldn't be angry with him for not telling her the truth long ago. He was surprised the Jedi Master had told Laic all about his family, for Soren and Saché both felt it would be best if the children were unaware.

Runa shook her head as she looked up at him sadly. 'I'm glad you and auntie didn't tell me. I wish Laic didn't have to tell me either. I was happier not knowing the truth.' she murmured softly.

'You won't end up like that, Runa. You have a good heart and you're a heck of a lot smarter than both of your parents, me and Saché included.' He smiled at her.

Though his final words were meant to reassure her Runa's thoughts were still racing. Though her uncle didn't say it outright, his statement said all that needed to be said. As much as she wanted to believe that all of this was just a bad dream, or that she truly wasn't a direct descendent of the Vaders Soren's statement left no room for doubt. In silence, Runa bowed her head as she stared at her milk and the cookies on the plate. 'You're certain about that?' she asked softly referring to her fears of becoming evil like her parents. 'Will everyone hate me now because my parents are evil? I mean will I never be able to become—' she gave a deep sigh as she closed her eyes forcing herself not to weep. 'No one is going to let me protect them now because of this will they,' she said quietly feeling as though her dreams for the future had now been all but crushed.

Soren hugged her tightly, knowing there wasn't anything he could say to make it better. He tried to reassure her that she wasn't going to be evil, but her words broke his heart. 'They won't hate you. Those who really know you would never hate you and would be glad to have you protect them. Anyone who doesn't want to get to know the real you isn't worth your time anyway, Runa.'

Silently she returned her uncles hug while trying to find what comfort she could to his words. She knew deep down that he was right but Runa couldn't help but wonder if anyone would ever allow her to be her friend long enough so they'd know her. But it was as her uncle said only those worth her time would have such patience. Runa hoped that there would be at least one person out there that was like that and was grateful to know that her aunt and uncle had given her this chance. She tightened her embrace at this thought as a hint of a smile crept into her features.

He brushed her hair from her eyes. She was such a kind-hearted and giving child. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be the best at whatever career path she took. 'It's kind of neat to find out you're a princess though, right?'

But as Soren drew back the hair from her eyes and tried to lighten the mood Runa furrowed her brow and wrinkled her nose. 'I guess so...Though I'd much rather do what you and auntie Saché does, or maybe even be a knight like Laic.' she frowned then as she recalled once more her harsh words to Laic.

'Well I'm not sure about the Jedi training schedules or what they're allowed or not allowed to do, but maybe you could invite him over here sometime?' Soren suggested, although as he thought more on it, he figured making contact with Master Kenobi first would be better. By the time he thought of this it was too late, as he had already made the suggestion to Runa.

'...I was so mean to him uncle. I wish I could tell him I'm sorry. I just didn't know if he was just playing a trick on me. And then when I realised he wasn't I got scared,' she admitted sheepishly.

'I'm sure he'll understand when you speak with him,' he assured her before scooted the cookies closer to her once again.

Runa's expression lightened at her uncle's suggestion though it soon grew sheepish and almost shy as she furrowed her brow nervously. 'But I don't have his private comm channel codes. Maybe I could see him at the temple and just invite him over?' Runa offered in hopeful tones before fretting if he'd even talk to her again after the way she had treated him.

Soren nodded. 'I think that would be all right.' He knew the Jedi Temple was one of the safest places for the Vader children. He would escort her there, but wouldn't need to accompany her inside.

With a far more relaxed mindset she silently grabbed another cookie and took a large bite from it. 'I wonder what he's like,' Runa pondered out loud in curious tones before snickering as she told Soren of how her friend thought Laic's lightsaber was a _magic sword._

He chuckled at what he friend said about_ magic sword_. 'Who knows, maybe you have more in common than you think,' Soren said lightly.

Runa gave a contented sigh of relief though it was obvious she was both curious and nervous about the thought of meeting her brother again. But soon her thoughts were shifting to the lighter aspects of her encounter with her brother and soon Runa was snickering at the memories as she took another cookie and began to munch on it. 'I hope so,' Runa said.

* * *

For seven years, Laic Skywalker trained with his uncle Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to be a Jedi. As the years passed after the fall of the Vader Dynasty, the Jedi Temple was eventually rebuilt and training of new Force sensitive younglings resumed. Those who had been relocated to Naboo were transported to Coruscant, but were permitted to visit their families. The Imperial Palace remained uninhibited and in disrepair, a testament to the evil that once resided there. It was an evil Laic never wanted to be a part of, an evil he thought would always infect him.

Today, his uncle told him that he would soon be going to the desert planet of Tatooine to be reunited with his parents. The last time he saw them, he was only five-years-old. He only knew a little surrounding the events that separated them, but he knew of the crimes they committed and the reason why Runa and he were given new homes. Even so, he knew it would be strange to see them again and became nervous about it. He tried to meditate, but it did little to help.

Laic kept thinking about his sister, Runa, whom he had run into by happenstance not too long ago. She didn't remember him or the fact she even had a brother. It seemed she didn't know who her true parents were either. Now he would be going to a planet he had only heard and read about with a sister who really didn't seem to like him.

'But couldn't you come with?' Laic asked his Master.

'I will accompany you there, but I will not be able to stay,' Obi-Wan replied softly.

'Why not?' Laic persisted. 'What if they don't even want me to be there? What if Runa still hates me?'

'She doesn't hate you,' Obi-Wan replied. 'She just needs to get to know you. Your parents have missed you so much, Laic. They will be very happy to see you again.'

'Well how long do I have to stay there?' he asked, already eager to get back to Coruscant and the familiarity of the Jedi Temple.

'Until such a time that I come back for you,' Obi-Wan said uncommittedly. He knew their family would take some time to heal and that the boy deserved to be with his parents as much as the other younglings in the Temple. So much had changed in the wake of the Vader Dynasty. Even Yoda no longer objected to having the families of youngling Padawan living in the Temple together. It was a blessing for Obi-Wan in more ways than one, as his daughter, Isellé, trained with Master Arxia.

The night before the journey to Tatooine, Laic tossed and turned. Finally giving up on sleep, he rose from his bed, and padded his way through the main living area he shared with other younglings who did not live with their families. Most of the younglings his age who were alone at the Temple had lost their parents in the war or their families chose to remain on their home-planets because it was less expensive than living on Coruscant.

He needed to get out. He needed air. Coming upon the leftovers of his latest mechanical creation, Laic picked up the remains and hurled it across the room, causing quite a noise as it crashed against the wall and broke in several pieces. He watched it shatter before stomping out into the hallway. He wasn't supposed to leave the chambers after hours, but as he was leaving for Tatooine soon and not knowing when he would be returning, he didn't much care about the rules. The young Padawan's wanderings inevitably took him to the Garden of a Thousand Fountains, luckily too late in the evening and much too early in the morning to be heavily populated. If he had not been so caught up in his emotions, he would have been able to sense only three Force signatures, all of whom were in fine states of meditation until he arrived.

When he had walked far enough into the foliage, Laic fell to his knees, crying. This Temple had been his home for over half his life and now his parents just decided to take him back. Despite Master Obi-Wan's words, he didn't know if he'd really ever be back or how long it would be until then. He had friends here. He didn't want to leave. Though the last time he saw his father, he wasn't consumed by the scary dark side, there was so much else to be afraid of then with the rebels invading their palace home with intent to kill.

Over the years Laic had grown less afraid of using the Force, but even still, he was hesitant about the _power_, the _abilities_ as though they were nothing more than a curse. He felt this even more strongly after seeing his sister again, for she had no Force sensitivity. He found himself jealous of her, jealous of her innocence. Unlike him, she wasn't corrupted. Perhaps it was better for her to remain unaware of the truth of their family. No one ever asked him if he wanted this!

Furiously wiping his eyes, angry with himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, Laic closed his eyes once more, remaining on his knees as he begged the Force for guidance.

'Don't be afraid,' a girl's voice whispered to him.

It was strangely familiar and felt dear to him, though he couldn't explain why. 'I can't help it,' he replied.

He felt an odd warmth come over him and he ventured to open his eyes. The sight floored him. It was a young girl, not much older than himself, with long blonde hair and shining auburn eyes that matched his own. He gaped at her.

'Everything will be all right, little brother. Trust me.'

'Aené?' he asked the Force spirit of his sister.

Aené nodded, smiling at him as though she had a secret she couldn't tell. She drew nearer, cupping his face in her hand before leaning over to kiss his brow.

Laic only felt a slight impression as though made by the wind, but it was enough to fill him with courage.

'Runa will need you during this trying time. It will be hard for both of you, I know, but she most of all needs your support and understanding.'

Laic exhaled a shaky breath before asking, 'Will you come with me, please?'

'I am always with you, dear brother.'

Even though he never met her in life, Laic felt as if he always had known her, as though she were part of him. This filled him with a sense of longing for his family, his mother and sister especially, wishing Aené could be there in body not just spirit. 'I'm afraid,' Laic whispered.

'I know, Laic.' As though reading his thoughts, Aené spoke up again, 'Daddy will need you too.'

Laic sighed heavily at this, knowing it was now his mission, a sign from the Force that he would not be able to ignore. 'Why?' he whispered, but Aené was gone and there was no answer. He would just have to learn to be patient... It was one of those lessons Master Obi-Wan insisted he needed to work on. Now was the perfect opportunity.

* * *

A/N: Coming up - Anakin and Dormé are reunited with their children...


	11. Throwing the First Stone

'I hate them. I know you're going to tell me it's wrong, that I'm bad for feeling this way, but it won't change my mind. I wish they were dead,' Runa stated as her bokken clacked against her mentor's own. Her small face was stoic and guarded but her eyes did little to hide the anger and disgust that lingered within them.

Tamé frowned in reply as she was only too aware now of the fact Runa had finally learnt of her heritage. However she had known the identity of Saché's surrogate daughter long before this moment and had done her best to respect Saché's wish to ensure Runa was enlightened to the other side of the empire. So as to keep the young girl's mind open and her heart from being filled with hatred for her parents.

But try as the elder woman may, there was only so much she could do and even that was a struggle as she too held a rather potent outlook when it came to the Vaders. Fortunately this mindset was never cast on their daughter and Tamé couldn't deny the fact Runa was as fine a pupil as her _aunt_ was years ago. However on this day she was not at all proud of Runa's rather vicious statement and was quick to draw their little spar to an end.

With the wooden bokken now pointed at Runa's heart the elderly tutor studied her intently leaving the young girl to readily return her gaze in silent challenge. 'Tell me, Lady Runa, have you ever done something, anything at all to purposely hurt someone?'

Runa furrowed her brow in confusion to this odd question but it was obvious her mentor was serious and was now waiting for her reply. Growing thoughtful the young girl did recall once punching another child in her class for bullying a younger student. Though she was punished for her behaviour Runa couldn't say she regretted it. The bully had no right to pick on the younger students and she would not let him get away with it.

'I punched a boy in my class a few months ago,' Runa admitted quietly.

'Why?' Tamé challenged quietly Runa immediately grew defensive. 'He was hurting another boy that was from the younger grades. He had no right to hurt him, so I punched him.'

'Perhaps so, but the question I would like answered Lady Runa, was why did you feel it was necessary to hurt that boy, when you could have properly reported them to the mentors? Did you really think that the use of violence would make you better than that bully?'

Runa stared at her mentor in disbelief not sure what to make of the woman's words and yet unable to deny the truth within them.  
'Your parents believed that what they were doing was right. Like you they believed that what they did was the only way to handle injustice-'

'That's different! They killed innocent people for no reason at all!' Runa snapped in agitation though it was obvious that Tamé was expecting it.

'Maybe so, but in their minds they were guilty. Like them you hurt a boy without truly knowing the reasons for his actions. Yes he may have been bullying another boy but do you know why he did it? Or did you just presume that you were in the right and immediately chose to step in to play the hero?'

Runa frowned deeply as she glared to her mentor. 'The boy was innocent. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing-'

'You could have spoken to your mentors and teachers. You should have rather,' Tamé gently concluded.

'Nothing Lady Runa is as it seems and every story has two sides. Not everyone who commits crimes is without remorse for their actions. History books tell you only of the crimes that the Vader's did, they do not speak of the good that was accomplished during their rule, especially towards the end of their reign.

'So like the incident with the bully you only given one side to the story and are thus forced to see things the way they want you too. But for someone to become truly observant, truly enlightened you must learn to see all sides everything, including your parents. In fact I'd even go as far as to say especially your parents.'

The conversation hardly ended well for the furious Runa who continually fought and defended the warriors who stood up against the corruption of the Vader Empire. While Tamé could not deny the necessity of the Rebel fighters she was hardly about to proclaim their innocence and did her best to help the headstrong girl understand that nothing was black and white.

But Runa was young and stubborn, not unlike her parents to whom she now longed to disassociate herself from. Ever since she had learnt the truth Runa was no longer the girl she once was. Gone were the days of the light hearted spirit who found joy in everything and anything around her. In its place now stirred a dark storm that found peace only in her studies to which she'd constantly throw herself into. It was as though Runa believed that by surrounding herself with knowledge she would find the answers behind her parent's actions and ultimately a way to bring them to justice.

Though her aunt, like Tamé, did her best to dissuade Runa of her fierce opinion and anger all it seemed to do was encourage it. Runa was now determined to prove to both herself and those around her that she was nothing like the dreaded Emperor and his Empress, that she was better than her parents. In reality the young girl deep down felt responsible somehow for the peoples sufferings and felt that by dedicating herself to justice she would be able to make amends to those who had been hurt by her parents.

But despite her best wishes to make amends, to help those who had suffered so much from her parents hands Runa had no idea where to begin and began to feel trapped by a past she couldn't remember. Her change of personality was noted by all and soon her friends were beginning to question Runa's long hours of training with her mentor, or the reasons behind her constant need to study. It wasn't until she learnt from her aunt that the time had come for her to return home –her real home- did Runa truly start feeling the effects of her situation.

Sleep became a thing of the past as nightmares plagued her filling her with mental images of being trapped in prison or being hunted down by unseeing monsters, or being attack by her friends who no longer wanted anything to do with her because of her parents. The worst of them found Runa struggling to find her brother who seemed to be trapped like her in a vast building. Rushing down the halls filled with doors Runa continually tried to open each one desperately hoping to find her brother behind one of them. In the end all the rooms were empty and she knew somehow that she was too late, that something had happened and now Laic too was lost to her.

Nevertheless despite her aunt and uncles fears over Runa's state of mind the day came and with much reluctance, fear and anger the young girl found herself sitting on her aunt and uncles ship headed to the last place in the universe she wanted to be. During the entire journey Runa clung tightly onto the plushie which was a gift she had long since forgotten had come from her ama. Her thoughts were divided and torn between plotting a way to safely return home to Naboo and wondering what she had done to cause her aunt and uncle to be so angry with her. After all why else would they choose to send her to this hellish place to live amongst the monsters who dared to call themselves her parents?

* * *

With the words of his dead sister lingering in his thoughts, Laic followed Uncle Obi-Wan off the ship that took them from Coruscant to Naboo to the one that would be taking them to Tatooine. However, as they approached the ship and were met by Captain Typho, Obi-Wan stopped. Laic looked to Obi-Wan with concern.

'This is where I leave you.'

'But—' Laic protested, but the look from his Master prevented him from objecting further. He had no luggage, he had no baggage, and now he had no one to support him as he made this journey to Tatooine. But just when he thought he had lost all hope, he recognised his sister's Force signature and was relieved. At least she would be going too and they would arrive together.

Obi-Wan gave Laic's shoulder a squeeze, reminding him there were times when Jedi had to learn to let go and suggesting he use the trip to clear his mind.

Laic nodded but quickly turned away from his Master so he wouldn't see Laic's tears. He swore it was because he was tired, because he hadn't slept much, that he was more emotional than usual.

_'Runa will need you...Daddy will need you too.'_

Laic wiped his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his Jedi tunic before boarding the vessel. He refused to look back to Obi-Wan because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to go.

Runa was in her small room when the ship arrived on Coruscant to collect Laic. In her hands rested a small data pad which now held a series of overly simplified maps of Tatooine. None of which made sense to Runa who was trying to find their destination and more importantly the nearest transport center. But before she had a chance to give a frustrated sigh Runa heard the sound of footsteps heading down the hall and swiftly hid the data pad back in her knapsack. Rising to her feet she quietly slip to the door of her quarters and peek out her expression a look of guarded curiousity.

Upon seeing Laic in the distance now being guided to his temporary quarters Runa smiled feeling much better already. She knew that together they'd be able to find a way out of this mess and that together they'd be able to bury the past they had been forced to embrace. But it was then that she recalled her harsh words to him from before and biting her lip Runa quietly emerged. She had to apologize to him it was the very least she could do after the way she had treated him.

'Laic?' she hesitantly spoke as she neared before pausing to bow as she was reminded of her aunts words about manners.

Laic struggled to get rid of his tears and running nose while being escorted to his temporary quarters on the ship when a soft, familiar voice spoke his name. Laic turned to the Force signature of his sister, looking to her hesitantly.

Though he was relieved that she was going on the same ship as him and would be arriving with him, he was still nervous about this whole thing...and scared of seeing Daddy. When she bowed, Laic automatically bowed back at her, his hand brushing over the cold metal of his lightsaber.

Soren smiled slightly at the sight of the two of them and took it as his queue to make sure everything was on schedule.

Laic scratched the back of his neck nervously. 'Hi...'

Saché watched from a distance but chose not to get involved as it had become a delicate topic with Runa one that always left Saché now on the outside. Though their surrogate daughter was hardly pleased with the situation she was far more trusting of her uncle over Saché who struggled to ensure Runa saw things from her parents' perspective.

Runa gave a shy smile to Laic's nervous greeting before growing apologetic herself. 'I wanted to say sorry for being so mean to you before, I didn't know you were serious at first and when I realized you were I got scared.' she admitted in shy tones.

Laic waved a hand her apology. 'It's OK. I mean...I thought you knew and everything...' He was tempted to admit he was scared too, but withheld it, knowing Uncle Obi-Wan wouldn't want to upset her again.

'I tried to go to the temple with Uncle Soren to say sorry sooner, but they wouldn't let me inside,' she admitted quietly. Runa blushed further at his words as she bit her lip. 'At first I was angry with you for telling me. But now I'm just glad I was able to meet you,' she admitted with a shy smile before further explaining she tried to apologize to him sooner.

'You did?' he asked, his eyes wide. 'If I knew, I would have let you in,' he admitted shyly.

'It's all right how were you to know?' she concluded before turning around as she furrowed her brow to see who or what he was pointing at. 'Oh that's—' she turned crimson as she realised Laic was pointing to her stuffy. 'That's my sea monster,' she murmured in embarrassed tones.

Laic just nodded to her words as his eyes drifted in to her quarters and noticed the stuffy. When she informed him that it was a sea monster, his eyes widened and he forgot his manners, entering without permission and picking it up. 'Oh, I remember this! I think Ama made this for you,' he said, examining it with a nostalgic smile.

Runa quickly followed her brother pleased to know he wasn't going to mock her for it. But at his words her expression fell. She had no memory of the stuffy's origins and believed that Auntie Saché had given it to her. Suddenly the normally comforting toy became vile in her mind and she frowned.

'I wish I had something to bring, but Jedi can't, well, we're not supposed to have any belongings, except our lightsabers of course.'

But Laic was soon speaking of the Jedi Order and Runa's thoughts shifted forward as she raised a brow. 'So that wasn't just a rumour? You really can't have anything at all? Why not?' she asked curiously and then realizing with disappointment that the toy she made him wasn't something he'd be able to accept.

Laic noticed her change in mood regarding the stuffy and felt bad for saying anything. 'No, it's a rule, but many people aren't following it strictly anymore.'

Runa furrowed her brow as she listened in curiosity to Laic's words, though the Force was more of a legend to her, hearing her brother speak of it made it more real.

'Uncle Obi-Wan says as long as we understand that the tangible is fleeting that it's OK to have things, but not to think it's more better than the Force...I think that's right, I might be wrong.' Laic didn't really want to talk about the Force, but since Runa asked, he wanted to answer her question truthfully.

'So those who are sensitive to it, regard the Force in the same manner a non sensitive regards a god or goddess?' Runa continued to ask. 'The light side is like the good gods/goddess and the dark side like the demons and the dragon monsters?' Runa asked while opening her bag as she dug through it until she found what she sought.

Laic nodded to his sister's words. But when she went on to talk about the dark side being demonic, it reminded him of scary images of their father...the look in his eyes, the way he yelled...the way his Force signature was so angry and oppressing... He unconsciously shivered. 'Yeah, something like that.'

Runa noticed his reaction and grew concerned. 'Are you OK?' she asked when he shivered before growing apologetic as she didn't understand. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to say something wrong I was just curious that's all,' she admitted.

'I'm not supposed to be afraid, but I am,' Laic said, trying to explain his behaviour and feeling embarrassed by the emotions he had a hard time concealing. 'I'm afraid of the dark side...I'm afraid of seeing Dad again.' He looked at her cautiously. 'You don't remember any of it, do you,' he said as more of an observation than a question.

Runa fell silent to her brother's words and though she didn't react her expression said all that was on her mind. While she hardly knew Laic already she was fiercely protective of him. The Force wasn't something she understood or could ever hope to understand, but the fear of becoming the very thing she despised was. To his observation she just shook her head in silence. 'I guess one could consider it an unexpected gift of sorts,' she murmured thoughtfully before taking a seat on her bed. As he continued she furrowed her brow taking in his words as her heart went out to him. She had no idea why their father was the reason she had no sensitivity to the Force, or the finer details of Aené's passing.

Taking the initiative, he sat down in her temporary quarters, trying to remember the words of Aené from his vision. 'I don't mean that I remember everything but I do remember a lot, mostly feelings and images, but...' He shrugged. 'I just...Dad used the dark side of the Force so much... He's the reason you can't touch the Force. He's the reason we almost didn't make it...why Aené died... I know before we were taken away that didn't use it anymore, but I just—I wish I didn't have to be a Jedi or train. I wish I couldn't touch the Force like you, then I wouldn't fear that I—'

Runa was used to hearing the words of her aunt and her mentor and tutor reminding her that the Vader's were supposedly no longer what they were and she didn't want to hear it from her brother as well. But it was a fleeting though as when he admitted that he wished he didn't have the ability to touch the Force Runa could only shake her head in concern. She didn't need to be sensitive to be able to pick up on Laic's shame and shyly she reached out to give his hand a squeeze.

Laic looked away, ashamed at the thought as though he were stained by the dark side already without having ever had the experience wielding it. 'I am scared that I'm going to be like him—not be able to control the power that I'll become evil too and do bad things and hurt the people I love...'

'You'll never become like that Laic. I may have only known you for a few minutes but I can tell,' she remarked with a smile. 'You're smarter than Vader ever was or will be. You know what can happen if you aren't careful and so you are careful and that makes you smart. And that's why you'll never be like him,' she said confidently. Inwardly she couldn't help but feel another rush of bitterness towards Vader for hurting her brother like this, for scarring him and filling him with such unnecessary fear.

Feeling his sister's compassion made him feel so incredibly unworthy, but the fact she was reassuring him, that she didn't believe that he would become like Dad, helped a little. 'Promise me, if you think I'm going to turn, tell me or something—I just... I don't want to hurt anyone.'

Laic's words were so desperate and so fierce that it was hard for Runa not to pay them heed. In silence she nodded as she furrowed her brow. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't be the best choice as she wasn't familiar with the dark side of the Force and wouldn't even be able to tell if he was using it. Nevermind the fact he could easily use it on her and she'd never know. However she refrained knowing that he had enough plaguing his thoughts without her adding to it. 'Of course I will do everything I can to stop you, even if I don't think it will ever happen,' she said kindly.

With a sheepish smile she activated the small knick knack and beamed while holding her bag open so it could fly out. 'You like it?' she asked.

Laic remained silent and didn't answer her question because he was lost in the bad memories of the past, however, Runa was soon distracting him again with a flying contraption she made. He gasped. 'Did you make that??'

'It's nothing like the way I wanted it to turn out but I was so happy that it could fly I decided it didn't really matter,' she admitted sheepishly.

'Yes it's for you! I wanted to make it into a proper starship but I could never get it to fly properly. So I tried to make it like those surface ships I learnt in school that the Wookies used and I actually made it fly properly!' The flying contraption was ugly and hardly sleek but it flew and was the first creation she made that properly flew without falling apart in mid air.

She blushed then as she gave a sheepish grin. 'None of my other creations have ever flown really well before, nothing like this anyway,' she said with a proud smile.

When Runa showed her contraption, Laic was shaken from his dark thoughts and smiled genuinely. 'For me?' he asked, baffled at the offer and touched. Laic was thankful when she changed the subject, for the contraption was extremely distracting. 'It's amazing, really! I never made something that flew on its own!'

At Laic's admittance her eyes lit up as she beamed. 'You build things too? What do you make? I have a bunch of parts and pieces in my kit box! Hold on let me grab it! Do you want to build something with me now?' she offered while scrambling onto the floor where she pulled out a long and flat silver box from under the bed. 'It will keep our mind off of things for a bit or at least until its time for us to make our escape,' she mentioned offhandedly.

'It looks amazing, Runa! I didn't know you like to build things...I do too, I mean...with spare parts, really, nothing as fancy as this.' He eagerly agreed to start building something with her to pass the time, though they didn't have a chance to finish anything for they soon arrived on Naboo.

The time spent creating and building with Runa did far more than start an _interesting_ contraption, it renewed the sibling bond between them that would only increase during their time together with their family.

* * *

Seven years had passed since they last saw their eldest children. This year marked their twentieth wedding anniversary. Siac and Tistia were going to meet their siblings for the first time and Dormé went out of her way to make sure everything was ready for Laic and Runa.

Dormé never thought this day would come and now it was finally here. She spent the last month preparing their rooms and planning meals, though she was unsure what they would enjoy eating.

Today, she was in flurry of anxiety which did not make the three and four-year old extremely Force sensitive children very happy. For this reason Dormé was frantically cooking for their planned dinner and messing up and starting over again. Her hands were shaking, which didn't help, but she couldn't help it. She snapped at some of the servants over stupid things that didn't really matter, but they, for the most part, understood that she was just nervous about making a good impression on their long-lost children.

Anakin like Dormé was nervous and excited for the return of their eldest children. Working as best and as fast as he could Anakin tried to prepare their home for the arrival of Laic and Runa. Part of him did it out of his wish to make their home as inviting and as familiar as possible, for he imagined Tatooine would feel so alien to them. It was also the only way to keep his thoughts off of his nerves and the guilt that even now he still struggled with.

But today was the day of their arrival and while he was incredibly nervous his heart went out to Dormé who was even more so. Anakin wanted to help as best he could but soon realized his presence as always when it involved cooking was more of a hindrance than anything else. But upon checking up on Dormé for the umpteenth time as her nerves could not be ignored Anakin decided to step in.

'Take a brea,k Dormé, you've been working yourself to death. I'm certain nothing will be ruined if you take a five minute break,' he suggested gently as he silently began to massage her very tense shoulders.

'I can't—I've already ruined two batches of these,' she said, referring to the biscuits she was working on for dessert. 'And I don't even know if they'll like it...which is why I also have the conundrum...' She was too anxious to fully appreciate her husband's efforts to calm her or at least get her to take a break.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he eyed the huge feast that had already been prepared and continued to rub her shoulders that bore many knots from her tension. 'Dormé, it's OK, you've made enough food to feed an army. They're sure to love your cooking, I mean who wouldn't? You're a master of the art,' he encouraged before continuing. 'But you should take a break before you wear yourself out, here sit down and I'll properly massage your shoulders and neck,' he offered while attempting to send soothing thoughts to her mind hoping this too would help a little.

Dormé let out a heavy sigh. She knew he was right and even though keeping busy helped keep her mind from spinning, she conceded. Unaware he was sending her soothing thoughts, she began to feel tired and went to sit where he suggested.

'Marta asked me to leave,' she said, referring to the servant watching their littlest ones, 'when I was checking on them. I think I was making them nervous.' As soon as she sat down Anakin was promptly rubbing her neck and shoulders hoping that by easing some of her nerves he'd be able to tend to his own. At her words he just kissed her cheek as he grinned. 'I won't lie Marta wasn't too happy about seeing me either and told me in no uncertain terms to get out before my nerves rubbed off on them too.'

He grew more serious then as he briefly slipped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze before returning to his massaging. 'Don't worry everything is going to be OK,' he said softly.

His touch was soothing and Dormé couldn't help smiling at his words. 'I'm glad it wasn't just me then,' she replied. Marta was a kind Tatooine native a few years older than Dormé, though far more worn because of her life as a slave to the Hutts. Ever indebted to the Skywalkers for freeing her, she soon came into their service after Tistia's birth. Dormé's thoughts, however, turned back to their children arriving soon.

Anakin seemed to pick up on this and was once more reassuring her that everything would be fine. She nodded and began to clear her thoughts as his warm hands kneaded the kinks from her neck and shoulders.

It was not long before a messenger informed Dormé of Typho's ship arriving.

Anakin gave a sheepish smile to Dormé's words as he nodded, 'And here I thought I was the only one being tossed out of the nursery' he gently teased before kissing her cheek.

But just when Anakin felt as though he was finally able to help calm Dormé a messenger arrived to inform Dormé that their children were arriving. Suddenly it was his turn to become incredibly nervous as his heart raced. Closing his eyes briefly he forced his thoughts clear before slipping his hand into Dormé's.

'It's time,' he whispered softly to her as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Dormé looked to Anakin upon hearing the news, but now she was ready for it or as ready as one person could be. She squeezed his hand in turn and rose to her feet to walk with him to greet their long-lost children. She smiled at him, now confident that this would work out.

'They're finally coming home,' she whispered as they approached the docking bay. Watching the familiar ship land and hearing the landing gears hiss, Dormé felt butterflies in her stomach and was grateful for Anakin's hand in hers.

Dormé's smile erased the last of his fears and gave him hope that everything would finally work out as it should.

As they approached the dock bay he caught her whisper and gave her hand another squeeze as he glanced to her with eyes shining with joy. It had been too long but now their family would finally be whole again. As the ship landed Anakin felt his heart race and was forced to clear his thoughts many times. He didn't know what to expect and though hoping for the best, attempted to brace himself for the worst.

* * *

Runa was reluctant to depart from the ship and struggled to keep from completely breaking down. She was a big girl after all and wasn't about to let her brother think she was a baby. Biting her lip she clung onto her bokken that hung from her hip -as she wanted to be like Laic with his lightsaber- tightly while attempting to focus her thoughts on the positive. Laic was near and together they would find a way back to their homes -their real homes.

But auntie Saché was inistant and despite Runa's attempts to remain distracted she found herself being gently -but firmly- guided off the ship. Her eyes were narrowed and her expression guarded as she stood near to Laic with her hand resting on her bokken as though somehow the wooden sword would protect both her brother and herself.

The landing ramp lowered and Soren was the first off the ship to greet the royal couple before turning around to witness Saché escorting Runa and Laic off the ship.

Dormé gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand, upon seeing their children so grown up. Had it really been so long? They were practically adults! Her grip on Anakin's hand tightened.

Laic remained close to his sister as much for her comfort as for his own. Upon seeing his ama, he felt a wave a relief wash over him, but it was almost immediately gone when his eyes drifted to his father.

Dormé let go of Anakin's hand to lower to her knees, outstretching her arms to Laic and Runa.

Laic quickened his pace and embraced her tightly. Though he didn't expect to be covered in kisses, he didn't mind it so much.

'We've missed you so much!' Dormé exclaimed. 'Welcome home.'

'And look at you, Laic...such a big boy now...and a Jedi! Your own lightsaber too!' Dormé gasped admiringly, so proud of their son and feeling as though she missed too much already.

Laic's cheeks burned in embarrassment though he was only too eager to share with Ama everything that happened since they were parted.

Anakin's eyes wavered at the sight of their children emerging from the ship. His heart leapt to his throat and his grip too tightened over Dormé's hand just as hers tightened against his own. It was real; this was real all of it. They were home, their beloved children were finally returning to their family. Speechless he could only study them in silence as his humble joy was evident all over his features. How grateful he was for this moment and yet so humbled by it as well. It was only when Laic's eyes drifted to his own that the shame returned. Their eyes met but soon Anakin looked away as he did not wish to think of the past in this moment of happiness. As always he respected Laic's need for space and was soon focussing his attentions on a very guarded Runa whose knuckles were white from gripping her bokken so tightly.

However his last memories of Runa was when she was a toddler and in those days, she was more than happy to see her father. Unfortunately, so much had changed since then and Anakin distracted by both Dormé and his own emotions didn't pick up on Runa's hesitant reaction. Neither did he pick up on the fact that she only approached because she was keeping a sharp eye on her brother as though guarding him when it was clear he could hold his own. Shyly approaching Runa the former emperor gave a loving smile. 'How we've missed you both so much,' he murmured softly mistaking Runa's lack of reaction for nerves. 'It's all right, you're home now,' he continued moving to embrace her.

Runa could only stare at him in silent warning as he neared. She did not want him near either herself or Laic, nevermind touch her. Though Anakin was speaking to her Runa didn't register his words and instead just glared at him. 'Do not touch me,' she warned as he neared with the intent of embracing her. Her grip on her bokken tightened as her eyes flickered to Laic, her need to protect her older brother increasing by the second. However she was as distracted as her father and while Anakin did not pick up on her hostile emotions Runa did not pick up on his loving acceptance. As such the moment her eyes diverted to Laic she found herself caught in a rather affectionate bear hug. Instinct took over and without warning she slammed her small fist as hard as she could into Anakin's jaw.

'I said: do not touch me!' she hissed in rage.

Before he had a chance to say much of anything, Runa's exclamation diverted his attention.

'Runa!' gasped Dormé and Laic simultaneously as her fist collided with Anakin's jaw. The gaped at her, Dormé with concern for both parties, Laic with concern that their Daddy would react with the dark side…

* * *

A/N: Coming up-- Runa tries to make her escape...


	12. Attempted Escape

Anakin distracted by Dormé's joy, his own and everyone's nerves was only too unaware of Runa's warning and only snapped back to the present upon feeling her small fist against his jaw. Speechless, he immediately withdrew his arms from her shoulders and drew back. What could he say? The youngling's warning reached him properly this time and while Saché was quick to step in just as Laic and Dormé were to react, Anakin couldn't respond.

'Runa! That was hardly appropriate!' Saché spoke in her native tongue though her displeasure was evident in her features and spoke volumes.

Runa just bit her lip and remained frozen in position clutching her knapsack as though it was a life preserve. Her eyes flickered to her aunt as she swallowed hard.

Though Anakin didn't understand Saché's words he could feel Runa's emotions through the Force and was immediately reminded of how Laic used to be around him.

'It's okay, I understand,' he murmured in quiet tones before quietly departing back to Dormé's side as though hoping to find solace in his wife's presence. Though he did his best to mask his emotions, the shame and sorrow was evident in his eyes.

Feeling his daddy's sorrow and shame over Runa's reaction to him made Laic feel bad for him. Even though he was still wary about him, Laic couldn't deny the emotions pouring over him in waves. He looked up as Ama rose to her feet and Daddy approached.

Though Saché couldn't blame Runa for her reaction she didn't want to further complicate things any more than they already were. While she knew that they were doing the right thing it was hard to ignore how painful it was proving to be. Through out the brief encounter she didn't dare look to Soren for fear she would lose control of her tightly locked up emotions. All the years spent raising Runa Saché would tell herself that she was caring for her niece, yet deep down there was a part of her that secretly regarded the headstrong Skywalker as their own child. But now the time had come for them to let her go and like Soren she couldn't help but wish there was some way they could make the transition easier on both Runa and themselves.

Soren wished he could make the transition easier. He wished Saché and he could stay a few days or even a week and just help their little girl, or rather the Skywalker's little girl, get to know her family. There were tears in his eyes as he went over to say goodbye to Runa. 'Runa...could I speak with you for a moment?'

Runa weakly nodded to her uncle's request as she struggled to fight back the tears from spilling down her cheeks. 'Please take me home, Uncle. This isn't my home and I don't want to stay,' she whispered quietly as her eyes wavered.

'Please don't leave me here I promise I'll be good and not punch anymore kids at school, I'll even eat my shuura fruit even if it tastes like rotten berries and I promise I won't play with my toys under the blankets after bedtime. You can even keep my nightlight I use to do it with so you know I'm serious, just please don't leave me with them!' she continued in desperate but soft tones as tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

Soren knelt to her level, pulling her in for a tight hug, lest he see his own tears. 'Runa, this isn't a punishment. Sweetheart...' He brushed her hair with his free hand, only pulling back when he knew he could contain his emotions. He brushed her tears away with his thumb and kissed her cheek. 'You can keep your journal and write us notes every day if you want. Any time of the day you can call us, OK? if we're not home then we'll just call you back right away, all right? You'll be coming back before you know it. After all, you have friends on Coruscant and classes at school... I love you very much,' he concluded before giving her another hug and telling her to go to her brother.

Anakin didn't say anything further on the matter and did his best to keep to himself lest he make Laic equally uncomfortable around him. However despite his attempt to remain stoic he couldn't help but silently reach out to Dormé with his hand marking his unspoken need for her presence and strength.

Runa's words and tears struck Dormé like a knife through her heart. She almost wanted to just tell Soren to take Runa so then she would be happy. Runa already hated it here on Tatooine and she hadn't even given it a chance. She had punched her Daddy whom she used to love so much... She squeezed Anakin's hand, needing him as much as he needed her in that moment.

Laic didn't have anyone else except for Uncle Obi-Wan and the kids at the Jedi Temple, whom he already left behind. Though he could sense and empathize with his sister's pain and sorrow, he also knew that this was part of growing up. Even if he didn't like it, they had to do it. Laic looked from Runa back to their parents again, wondering what was going to happen now.

Though her uncle's words were meant to calm Runa they did little to ease her troubled thoughts and the concern felt from them. However his promises did give her a sense of hope and it reminded her of her plans for escape. Putting his words to heart she nodded as her eyes shone with hope. As he wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek she swiftly pulled him into a tight embrace.

'Thank you, Uncle Soren,' she whispered as she kissed his cheek. 'I love you too,' she murmured before drawing back slightly as he told her that she should join her brother. Nodding weakly she then went to say good-bye to her aunt who like Soren tightly embraced her and spoke words of love.

But as much as she wanted to remain with her surrogate family Runa knew she had to part ways with them. It was with great reluctance that she silently inched towards Laic keeping a safe distance -as safe as possible- from her parents. Her fingers never left her bokken and it was obvious that her thoughts were now elsewhere as she struggled to remain strong.

Anakin could only watch on and holding Dormé's hand tightly he did half circles with his thumb hoping to help sooth her nerves while trying to ignore his own. Once Runa parted ways with Saché and Soren the former emperor wanted to suggest they return home but knew they would not wish to hear it from him.

Soren couldn't help feeling horrible for Runa, though he knew it was time to leave. He knew she needed to be with her family and siblings and that she never really was his daughter, though it felt like it all these years. Saché and he had succeeded in their mission. They protected and cared for her and now she was back home with her family.

Dormé boxed the emotions away, not allowing herself to think about it anymore, for it wasn't helping. She sniffed only once to prevent any tears from falling and turned to Laic and Runa. 'Now, let's get you both home so you can meet your brother and sister. I'm sure you're both starving from your journey too... I have all sorts of good things to eat waiting for you!'

Laic's eyes lit up at the mention of food, but was also quite curious about their siblings. 'Brother and sister?' he asked.

Saché having recalled the fact that Runa had forgotten her stuffy during their departure quietly approached Dormé while the youngling was still speaking to Soren. Offering her the small bag she carried she quietly explained that it held the stuffy Dormé had made Runa years ago.

'Runa forgot to bring it with her. She usually carries it around everywhere she goes and can't sleep without it,' she admitted sheepishly.

It was with much struggle that Saché was able to quietly turn her back on their surrogate daughter but she knew it was time and without another word spoken she departed. Like Dormé she did not wish to shed tears in front of the children.

Runa remained frozen in position watching Dormé and Anakin as though they were about to attack her at any given moment. At the mention of food her stomach dropped for her nerves had taken away her appetite. The mention of other siblings caused her to furrow her brow though it was evident that she was relieved by the news. Additional siblings spelled into further distraction a trick she had learnt years ago from school. One thing she knew was the worst her classmates behaved for a new mentor or a back up mentor the easier it was to slip off to the training halls without being noticed or better yet to the play grounds.

Tears welled in Dorme's eyes at Saché's words. Despite the way Runa acted, she heartened to the fact she still had the stuffy she made for her. 'Thank you, Saché,' she murmured, feeling incredibly indebted to her for the years of care and love she gave to her daughter.

The trip to their Tatooine home contained more awkward silence than anything else, but once home, Dormé swiftly went to see Marta and their littlest ones, hoping they were up and able to join their siblings for a meal. Laic was mesmerized by the expanse of the place. Having been raised in the Temple, the only other homes he saw were his friends or Uncle Obi-Wan's house and both were hardly decorated at all.

Saché gave a polite nod and offered Dormé's shoulder a squeeze knowing the former empress had her work cut out for her despite both Soren and her own attempts to enlighten Runa to the truth.

The journey home was awkward and Runa spent much of her time working on her datapads sending messages to her friends on Naboo alerting them that she would be moving back soon. That she was currently packing up and was _looking into transportation_ that would ensure a safe journey. She left out the detail that she was hoping Laic would be returning to her, just as she left out the details as to why she was returning to Naboo so swiftly.

Upon arriving Runa was quiet and withdrawn but observant as she took in all the passage ways and more importantly all possible escape routes. She had yet to register that she wasn't the only who witness her thoughts or was aware of her plans.

However while Anakin was aware of their daughter's mindset and more importantly the reasons she was dragging her feet he didn't speak a word of it. Dormé had enough on her mind already without know of their daughter's plotting and Anakin certainly wasn't about to bring up the matter to Runa either. He knew she would believe he was reading her thoughts despite the fact even with his mind blocks her thoughts were so powerful it was hard to ignore.

Laic sensed the two bright Force signatures of what he would soon come to know as his brother and sister. This, amongst all the new things he was seeing and feeling from his parents as well, it was hard to also process the loud plans of his sister Runa. For now he was preoccupied, excited and nervous about this whole experience.

Siac and Tistia were up from their naps and soon abuzz with awe and wonder at the familiar Force signature of their Daddy and an equally bright and similar signature of someone they hadn't met yet.

As soon as the door to the playroom opened, Siac bounded out of the room with only one sock on and Marta chasing after the precocious youngling. Dormé swooped Tistia into her arms and carried her out to meet Laic and Runa.

'I'm sorry, milord,' Marta apologised as she tried to catch Siac.

Siac laughed, but stopped short and stared up at Laic with wide eyes. 'Whoa!'

Anakin beamed at the sight of their youngest son racing towards them and chuckled upon seeing the single sock on his foot while Marta attempted to catch him. When the little boy stopped before Laic Anakin couldn't resist chuckling as he grinned and shook his head to Marta's words.

'It's all right he's just excited to meet his brother and sister that's all. Although I have to say that's quite an impressive entrance!' he remarked proudly before giving Dormé and Tistia a loving smile. 'And there is my other little princess,' he remarked in proud tones.

Runa on the other hand was hardly impressed and was truthfully pre-occupied with thoughts of getting out. Studying her younger siblings in silent caution she said not a word and just stepped back. While the time was not right she was determined to take advantage of the distractions provided so as to escape.

Siac, if given the option would much rather run around starkers, however, his parents and Marta would seem to think otherwise, continually forcing him into clothing. Today, he refused to wear his socks and would soon be rid of them. He was mesmerized by Laic and stared up at him. 'You're the Jedi!'

Laic grinned at his little brother. 'Yup! And this is Runa. She's really smart and likes to build things that fly and stuff. We started to make something earlier. You should see it! It's really neat, but not done yet.' He looked over at Runa and motioned for her to come closer.

Tistia stuck her thumb in her mouth and watched everyone curiously, finding all the new emotions and Force signatures unusual, yet captivating.

Dormé kissed the toddler's cheek, whispering to her that this was Laic and Runa she was meeting.

Anakin grinned at their youngest son's words before feeling his heart swell at Laic's eager reply. It filled him such joy to see how readily their eldest son accepted his siblings and how eager he was to return home.

Runa on the other hand was another matter entirely and she only snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing her name. Glancing to Laic in guarded curiousity as he motioned her to join them. Clutching onto her bokken with on hand, her knapsack with the other she took a step further but remained silent as she studied her younger siblings once more.

Anakin on the other hand was more than curious to learn what they had been making and was thrilled to discover their eldest children loved to build as he did. 'What are you two working on?' he asked before giving Dormé a secret smile upon hearing her whispering introductions to their youngest.

Tistia while intrigued was still groggy from waking from her nap and leant her head on Ama's shoulder as she said who the people were.

Dormé was pleased to hear Laic and Runa still got along, unaware that they had only met for the first time less than a week ago after so many years. She returned Anakin's smile.

Laic fell silent when their daddy spoke, questioning their project.

Siac said, 'Ru-na! I'm Siac. I'm four. How old are you? Daddy told me before but I forget.'

Anakin immediately registered his mistake when Laic fell silent leaving him feeling once more awkward and shy. Runa frowned immediately picking up on Laic's silence as she glared at Anakin. 'Leave him alone Vader he doesn't want to talk to you,' she snapped feeling protective of her brother and well aware of his concerns about their father.

Anakin was about to politely correct Runa and inform her that Vader was no longer their surname when Siac cut in and immediately lightened the mood. The former emperor quietly neared Dormé and softly spoke in her ear.

'I'm going to check up on Laic and Runa's rooms to make sure everything is ready for them.'

In reality he knew everything should be as the servants were always ahead of them when it came to such things. But he also knew that his presence was making both Laic and Runa uncomfortable and decided that perhaps his absence would allow them to grow used to their ama.

At Siac's question Runa gave a hint of a smile. Though she told herself she wouldn't get attached to her younger siblings, as she would be leaving soon she couldn't deny that Siac's open friendliness was addictive.

Though it was a bit late Runa politely bowed to the toddler as she was taught. 'Good to meet you Siac. I'm ten years old. I just turned eleven actually. When's your birthday?' she politely asked.

Dormé didn't say anything to Runa though she was incredibly shocked by her anger. She murmured her assent to Anakin before he departed, understanding his need to get away for a moment and the reasoning behind it.

Siac informed Runa of his last birthday just a few weeks ago and how he was excited to meet them since that was what he wished for. Though he knew Runa couldn't touch the Force, he didn't fully understand why outside of something Daddy did that he didn't mean to do and was very sorry for. For this reason, Siac understood why Runa was mad at Daddy.

Tistia murmured she was hungry and wanted some juice so Dormé invited them, to the kitchen area where another handmaiden would tend to serving them. By the time they got there, Siac's other sock was missing.

'Oh! you should have this,' Siac said, pushing one of the dishes towards Runa across the table.

Laic began stuffing his face before anyone had a chance to inform him what any of the dishes were. Most of them he didn't recognise but it was Ama's cooking and therefore already good in his book.

Runa gave another hint of a smile at Siac's words though she didn't respond as in truth she had wished quite the opposite for her birthday. Which was in fact only a week or so later than Siac.

But soon she found herself following Laic and the others into the kitchen. As she wanted to slip away she knew now was not the time and that such actions would be expected. However as much as she wanted to leave Runa couldn't deny that she found Siac to be rather amusing. After a failed attempt to make note of his missing sock she soon realized the boy had no use for them. It would seem she wasn't the only one who loathed having to wear shoes and socks.

However once they were in the kitchen Runa grew guarded once more as she politely took her seat. Siac seemed eager for her to try one of the dishes but Runa was hardly hungry as her nerves had soured her stomach. Not wishing to offend the younger boy she accepted a piece from the dish though it was obvious she wasn't keen on eating.

'I'm not really hungry,' she admitted quietly before gaping in shock at Laic who began to wolf down his food. Suddenly she grew fearful of her brother though it was obvious even to her that their ama had no intention of harming them. After all Siac was eating from the same dishes as them. Nevertheless she was still concerned for other reasons.

'Laic, what are you doing? You're going to make yourself sick if you eat all that too fast!' she remarked remembering the time she ate too much cake too fast at a friends birthday dinner and was ill for it.

'It's so good!' Siac said.

Dormé smiled at him, pleased also to see that Laic still enjoyed her food. However, it was quickly noticed that Runa was no in the mood to eat. Dormé worried that she hadn't made something Runa liked and cursed herself for having not asked Saché what Runa liked before she left. 'Would you like me to get you something else, Runa?' Dormé asked.

'Mmffwha?' asked Laic when Runa chided him for eating fast. The rest of his words were incoherent as he continued tucking in to the various dishes. Once he was getting full, he paused to take a drink and looked at Runa curiously before asking, 'Are you going to eat that?' pointing to something on her plate that he liked.

Dormé helped Tistia cut up her food in smaller pieces while Siac managed all right on his own.

Runa furrowed her brow in concern as she shook her head. 'How can you even taste it? You're inhaling everything— nevermind,' she concluded with a sigh deciding she'd have to remind him of this when he fell ill later.

Fiddling with her utensils Runa paid little heed to the food all around her as in reality she just wanted to leave and return to where she was supposed to stay for the night. However at Dormé's question Runa just shook her head before remembering her manners. 'I'm alright thank you,' she politely said before catching Laic eyeing her plate with obvious interest. At his question she just shook her head and softly laughed as she offered him her plate. 'You'd think you never ate a day in your life the way you've been going,' she teased.

Dormé convinced herself that Runa had already eaten, though it would plague her later. Though she enjoyed their conversation, she was worried about Anakin as well, who disappeared off to check on their rooms. She wondered if he was all right, hoping Runa's harsh words were not taking root in him.

Laic was going to poke his tongue out at Runa, but decided to just finish eating the desserts too. He couldn't believe she wasn't interested in any of this amazing food but surmised it was her loss and he would just have to enjoy it for her.

Siac soon slipped out of his chair, and his shirt, before running off to his room to grab something he wanted Laic and Runa to see. He was very keen on showing them things, even if they were hardly interesting to anyone else. 'Come on!' he said, pulling on Runa's hand. 'Laic too!'

Tistia was still working on her helping and Dormé needed to stay and aid her youngest to make sure more got in her mouth than on the table or front of her dress.

Anakin checked up on the rooms and ensured that Runa's belongings all arrived and that Laic had additional clothes and other things he imagined the boy would need. Though it wasn't much it kept his thoughts off of the awkward interactions between himself and the children. Even afterwards he was careful not to return to where they were located until he felt their Force signatures departing with Siac. On then did he return to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and join his wife and their youngest.

'So how is it going so far?' he asked casually not really wanting to speak of his personal thoughts on the matter and knowing it wasn't necessary either.

Runa could only stare in disbelief as Siac slipped out ofhis shirt finding his lack of interest in clothes to be a mixture of amusement and confusion. But before she had a chance to ask him what was wrong with his shirt he was grabbing her hand and leading her away. 'Just where are you taking us?' she asked in curiousity and concern as she found herself being half dragged, half led to Siac's room.

Laic moved to grab Siac's shirt, but didn't have the chance when his presence was requested elsewhere. He followed them to Siac's room where he eagerly pointed out all of his things and telling them stories about each and every thing. From time to time, Laic would look to Runa in amusement, feeling Siac's joy pouring off him in warm waves. he would have to tell Runa about what he was feeling later.

'The children seem to be getting on quite well,' Dormé replied, offering to get a plate for Anakin as well. 'I think that's a step anyway.' She informed him how Laic scarfed his food while Runa didn't eat more than a bite, which concerned her.

Tistia soon finished, but wanted to play with her daddy instead of the others. She was a little intimidated by Runa who was rather beastly to her daddy and she wasn't sure if she liked them or not. She didn't know of Daddy's battle with the dark side yet, nor was she able to fully understand it yet.

Runa was for a moment speechless as Siac eagerly showed them everything and anything he could. While normally this would have bored her the young boy had a way of making it all seem interesting and soon she found herself relaxing because of it. As loathed as she was to admit it Runa realized she was going to miss Siac when it was time for her to leave. Noting Laic's amused looks she couldn't help but grin before motioning Siac to explain the story behind yet another toy of his.

Anakin waved a hand to Dormé's offer not wishing to trouble her as she already had her hands full tending to Tistia. Her reply was heartening and it brought a smile to his features. Though Runa's lack of appetite caused him to furrow his brow Anakin was of the mindset that perhaps she had already eaten or that she was still nervous from the journey.

'I think her appetite will return by morning,' he remarked though already knowing it was going to be along night for them all, especially if Runa did go through with her plans. But not wanting to focuss on the negative he couldn't resist playing with Tistia who was obviously eager to spend some time with her Daddy. It kept his mind off of things and lightened his mood considerably.

'Daddy was telling me about the Jedi and the Sith and the wars and stuff and that's what this was—it's supposed to be a Jedi defeating the Sith like Uncle Obi, he told me about him and how you're studying with him and stuff and that's why I made this!' Siac said about his little drawing. It wasn't very good and the colours were completely off, but he was very proud of it.

Laic grew quite, though he didn't want to offend his brother. 'It's very nice, Siac.'

'What's the matter? Are you OK? You seem sad. I didn't mean to make you miss Uncle Obi. I'm sorry.'

'No, it's OK... I just...I'm glad to be able to meet you,' he said, trying to change the subject.

'I wanna be a Jedi someday too. Daddy said he started when he was nine and I can't wait until then. I never saw another planet before. Ama said Coruscant is just a huge city like Mos Eisley, but bigger and all over the planet!'

Runa furrowed her brow as her eyes flickered to her older brother in concern. Biting her lip she tried to think of way to dissuade Siac from the topic at hand. But Laic handled it far better than she knew she would have and though Runa didn't say a word she gave him an understanding look that didn't belie her admiration.

But Siac was no fool either and sensed something was wrong though was unaware of the old wounds he had inadvertantly picked at. But as the little one continued on about his hopes for the future Runa decided it was time to shift topics and quietly admitted she went to school on Coruscant.

'But you know I think you'd like Naboo better,' she continued 'Its filled with big forests with lots of animals and mountains and huge lakes! One day you'll have to go there and see it all. I think you'd like it. Its not nearly as hot as it is here either and it snows int he winter!' she said already missing home and looking forward to returning to it.

Laic was appreciative of Runa's presence and understanding look, even if he didn't deserve it.

'Winter? What's winter?' Siac asked in eager tones, moving to sit closer to his older sister. 'What's snow?'

Laic chuckled at Siac, finding a little bit of himself in their younger brother. 'And you said I eat too fast—he talks so fast I can hardly keep up,' he remarked, grinning. Siac's attention span was so short it amused him.

Runa blinked in shock to Siac's words as she furrowed her brow. 'Winter? You don't know what winter is? Surely you've seen holo-vids!' Runa balked before grinning as Siac asked about snow. Laughing softly as she caught Laic's words she nodded in reply. 'That makes two of us!' she admitted before returning her attentions to the younger boy once more.

'Winter's a colder time of year on Naboo when the temperature drops so much that when it rains the water freezes and becomes snow. Snow is like ice but lighter and more fluffy,' she explained before opening her knapsack and pulling out a datapad. Once she pulled it out she attempted to etch out a snowflake for Siac to see. 'This is snow.'

Siac shook his head, having no idea what winter was or snow. When Runa tried to explain, he still didn't get it, but then she showed him the pictures and he gasped in awe, amazed at the things she showed him. It still didn't process with him that touching the snow would be cold. 'Woah...'

Laic enjoyed Siac's reactions to the winter and snow, thinking it was funny but cute too. He would enjoy speaking to Runa about Siac's fascination with the world later.

Runa grinned as she gave him a rather awful example as she was hardly an artist. But soon she was attempting to draw what Naboo looked like in winter which was not so great either but it explained enough for Siac to hopefully understand. Glancing up to Laic she grinned struggling not to snicker herself at the little one's eager questions and fascination.

She would definitely miss him when it was time for her to go.

Soon it was time for Tistia and Siac to go to bed, reluctant though Siac was to bid his siblings goodnight. He made them promise they would play together tomorrow and tell him more about snow.

Laic promised he'd play with him the next day and reluctantly departed for the quarters he had never seen before. Ama was there standing as though she had something to say but was reluctant to. He looked at her curiously, but refrained from asking her what was on her mind.

Dormé hoped to read to him, but didn't think he would want her to. At the same time, just standing in the doorway, watching him turning down his duvet, filled her with such joy. 'I'm so glad you're home,' she murmured, unable to prevent tears coming to her eyes.

'D'you think you might be able to read me a story?' he asked as he climbed under the covers.

Dorme smiled and nodded before sitting next to his bed and beginning one of the stories she used to read to him all the time.

Runa was hesitant to make and promises despite Siac's insistence but in the end reluctantly gave in just because it made him so happy. Departing to her room she avoided looking at Laic and bit her lip as she knew the time had come to set her plans in motion. She didn't need to be Force sensitive to know that Laic would be dead-set against her idea.

Once in her quarters Runa was quick to pull out her things and go over her hodgepodge maps. Quickly she scratched out a drawing of the building as she could best remember but soon realized they had been through too many rooms to properly recall the easy way out. With a frustrated sigh she ran a hand through her now half fallen out hair and stared back at her maps. This was going to be tricker than she thought however it didn't stop Runa from quickly grabbing her favorite things and stuffing her knapsack with it. Uncle Soren said she could reach them at any time and with this in mind Runa decided she'd depart for the nearest city and then contact her uncle and aunt to come collect her.

But as she went through her bags her heart jumped to her throat. Sea monster was missing. At first she tried to clear her mind to back track and recall where she saw it last, but with all the events it was hard to remember when and where she saw it. Going through her bags over and over again her panicked mind completely forgot that she had left the plushie on the bed purposely upon learning her ama made it for her.

Now all she knew was that it was missing and she could not run away without it. Rushing out of her room the youngling raced down the halls with knapsack clattering and bouncing off her back as she tried to back track hoping to find the stuffy laying about.

Anakin went and tucked in both Siac and Tistia and as always told them stories of adventures that suited both of their interests. Once they were sound asleep he departed to Laic and Runa's room, not with the intent of tucking them in as he knew they were still getting used to him. Rather it was his hope to just look on in on them to ensure they were resting properly.

It only then that he was reminded of Runa's powerful emotions of before and her blatant thoughts that told him of her plans whether he wanted to know or not. With a soft sigh he decided it was best to look in on her to ensure she hadn't tried to run away as Tatooine was hardly a safe plan to travel alone, nevermind at night. As predicted her room was empty and all of her things were strewn about marking a quick departure. Softly sighing he picked up her racing Force signature heading towards the kitchen which left him thinking she wanted to pack food for her journey. In reality Runa was certain her plushie had been forgotten there and could possibly be under the table. By the time she reached the kitchen and discovered it wasn't there she had worked herself into quite a state and was trying desperately to keep from openly weeping.

In the middle of the story, Laic got distracted by Runa's overwhelming emotions. It was worse when she was in the room near his, but then she was on the move and he knew it wasn't a good sign. He was torn between remaining in the comfy bed and listening to Ama's voice and chasing after Runa.

'Ama—' Laic began.

Dormé looked over at him. 'Yes?'

'I think Runa's—upset about something...' Laic was tentative about it because he knew how sensitive this topic was. He knew she was trying to leave. He slid out of bed and grabbed his belt with his lightsaber, reminding Dormé keenly of Anakin.

Dormé followed her eldest child out of the room only to run into Anakin.

'I'll talk to her,' Laic said before moving past his parents to go into the kitchen area where he sensed her Force signature growing frantic. 'Runa?'

Dormé immediately recalled the stuffy she had made that Saché admitted she couldn't sleep without and went to grab it before following Laic to the kitchen, though from a distance. She remained within hearing range but out of sight so as not to interfere.

Runa frantically tore about the kitchen as she was certain she had dropped it there. Surely it was just kicked under a table or tossed aside. But as the panic grew she tore open the cupboards as tears began to stream down her face to which she quickly wiped away only to have more replace them.

Anakin on the other hand knew better than to directly interfere and was about to find a servant to speak to their daughter. Fortunately Dormé and Laic approached and at their eldest son's words he could only nod. If anyone could reach her it was Laic. Remaining outside he tried to clear his thoughts and upon seeing Dormé return with the tattered stuffy his eyes widened in surprise and hope.

Upon seeing Laic Runa bit her lip and quickly turned her back to wipe her eyes and pull herself together. 'Laic you remember sea monster? You know what he looks like don't you?' she began in quiet and sorrowful tones.

'I can't find him...I need your help, you have special powers maybe you can sense where he is? I—' she faltered before biting her knuckle as she forced her thoughts to clear and blinked back more tears.

'I can't— I can't go home without him.' she admitted finally. 'Please help me find him,' she murmured in desperate tones.

'Your stuffy?' Laic said. 'Did you check your bags? You had so much stuff with you, it's bound to be in there somewhere.'

But then she said her plans of leaving. 'Runa, you can't leave! It's dangerous out there, nevermind that we need you here—you hardly said two words to Ama... I know it's hard coming back here and kinda scary, but we're family and we need to get to know each other better. I'm going to try to—to deal with stuff that you know about too...but I need you here, Runa. I can't do it on my own!'

Hearing that their daughter wanted to leave, to run away from them, tore Dormé's heart to shreds. This was not at all what she expected would happen, not at all...

Runa weakly nodded to Laic's offer before admitting she checked them a few times. 'I think i dropped it from my knapsack,' she softly admitted before returning to her search. But almost as soon as she admitted to her plans of leaving she regretted them.

Making a face she shook her head at her brother's words as she continued her desperate search. 'I don't belong here Laic and we both know it. My home is with Uncle Soren and Auntie Saché! How am I supposed to help people that were hurt by our family, when I'm trapped here living with them? Everyone will just think that I'm as evil as they are!' she snapped.

'But why can't you come with me Laic? Your home isn't here either!' Runa pleaded desperately.

'Because Aené—' Laic began, but fell short, knowing their parents were not far away.

Runa brought up evils of the past and Laic shook his head. 'This is not just about you and what you want, Runa! Quite being so selfish. Think about Siac, whom you just met. He's your family, just as much as I am. You can't just abandon him.'

When she asked about him coming to, he refused. 'This is what we are meant to do right now. We are willed by the Force to be here right now.'

Dormé clutched the stuffy as though it were a life preserver, wishing their daughter didn't hate them so much and not understanding why she did.

Runa looked at him oddly as Laic began before scowling at his words as she glared at him in disbelief. 'Selfish am I? Why not tell that to all of my friends who are missing their frakking parents because our wondrous ama and Daddy decided their lives weren't worth enough to keep alive! Or maybe you want to talk to those who did live to talk about it but are so scarred by it all they've never been the same!

'Look at yourself Laic! You want to be a Jedi and yet you're scared and ashamed of being Force sensitive because of what Vader did to us and that you might one day end up like him! Your too good a person to spend his life living in a monsters shadow! I may not be a good person but I still want to help those who have been hurt by them and I can't when I'm trapped here!' she shouted in rage before turning to depart.

'Willed by the Force...Did the Force will that so many innocent lives should die? Did the Force will it that our lives be turned upside down by the past? Forget the Force its done nothing but hurt all anyways!' she growled before storming towards the door that led to the pantry. Opening the door she screamed in frustration before slamming it shut as she only then remembered that there was on exit and it was the other way around.

Runa's words cut Laic like a lightsaber through the heart. He could only open his mouth to close it again in reply. He tried not to let it affect him. He tried to remember Uncle Obi-Wan's words about how anger makes people say things they don't really mean. It was hard because she was speaking truths, as hard as it was to hear. Even so, he knew this had to be done.

'I don't know, Runa, but I believe there is a purpose for everything, the good and even the bad stuff, as the Force wills it,' he replied softly, but she was storming off in frustration. It was in the opposite direction of the true exits in this palace and that meant he succeeded. He tailed her from a distance.

'The Force has no purpose in my life, and I wish it never did!' she snapped before storming off.


	13. Tender Ground

Stomping off towards it Runa stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell to Dormé who was clutching her precious stuffy.

Dormé knelt to her knees and offered the stuffy to her eldest daughter. 'There was a little tear on the fin, so I stitched it up,' she murmured softly, trying to reach and brush her hair, to make some sort of physical contact with her. She ached to hold her in her arms, to comfort her and tell her everything would be all right... She wanted so badly to have Runa back and it killed her to hear how evil she thought her parents were.

'Sea monster?' she breathed as all her rage melted away leaving behind confusion and concern. Her eyes wavered and for a moment she fell silent as she stared at the plushy like a frightened animal waiting to the right moment to fight or take flight.

With her rage fading away all that was left in its wake was a frightened and confused little girl. Swallowing hard Runa stared at the sea monster as her ama's murmured words caused her cheeks to warm. It wasn't the first time the sea monster's fin had to be stitched because of her nervous habit of twisting it. When Dormé reached to Runa the youngling stepped back her expression a look of guarded distrust and fear. 'Please can I have sea monster back, please?' she murmured in desperate and barely audible tones.

Dormé hardly realised how tightly she was holding Sea Monster until Runa mentioned it. 'Of course,' she said, her voice shallow. She held it to her, restraining the urge to pull her into her arms.

Runa gingerly accepted the stuffy and immediately began to twist the fin that Dormé had stitched as her nerves got the better of her. Her eyes wide but guarded flickered between the plushy and Dormé before they fell to the floor as she bit her lip. 'Thank you...' she murmured softly as confusion flooded her thoughts. It would seem there was more truth to Lady Tamé and her Uncle and Aunt's words about her ama than she thought. Even so Runa couldn't be certain how much she could trust the petite woman before her that her aunt revealed was like a sister to her. As she had been taught that there were two sides to the former empress, leaving her uncertain what to make of all of this. Silently she moved past Dormé and then past Anakin as she went to depart from the kitchen. It would seem her plans to escape would have to wait till tomorrow.

Anakin though absent from the room heard the entire conversation and was incredibly humbled and proud of Laic's intervention and it wasn't until the shouting fell silent that he dared to enter. Keeping a safe distance he watched in pained silence as Dormé tried to speak to Runa. It broke his heart knowing how much Runa's words hurt Dormé and how desperately her ama was trying to bridge the gap between them. It was only then that he felt Laic's eyes on him and returning his gaze he gave a hint of a sad but proud smile. He knew Laic was studying his Force signature and did nothing to hide or alter it despite how shaming and vulnerable it left him feeling.

Laic was confused, hurt, and emotionally drained as he endeavoured to clear his thoughts. It was then his eyes set on their father. He looked up at him, studying his Force signature so severely, trying to find a hint of the darkness he felt so strongly as a child. Laic didn't know how long he was staring at his father, reading him, knowing what he knew... Daddy didn't have any blocks up. He wasn't trying to hide anything, but gave Laic free reign to scan his Force signature. Laic saw everything, the good and the bad, but more of the good. His only thought, which he unwittingly vocalized, was his observation, '...not like Uncle Obi-Wan...' he murmured, though not intending to be mean.

Anakin on the other hand could only watch in pained silence knowing all to well how this was hurting Dormé and how undeserving she was of this poor treatment. He knew that Runa's anger in reality was meant for him, that she was now reacting out of fear and confusion, that Dormé was the unfortunate victim who was caught in the middle. The boy deserved to know the truth as shaming as it was and despite feeling both exposed and vulnerable for it he didn't stop him. Laic's murmured reply though entirely unintentional cut deeply and instinctively, he glanced away as he repeatedly told himself it was only an observation nothing more nothing less. Even so it was hard to accept leaving Anakin to consciously bury his emotions and pretend like he didn't hear what Laic said lest it encourage petty jealousies.

Laic immediately felt the shame, guilt, and slight jealousy briefly before his father struggled to hide it. He looked to his father's blue eyes, trying to gauge what he was sensing better, but after he couldn't get anything further, he broke his glance and left for his room.

Anakin's eyes met Laic's but despite his attempts to bury his emotions it was obvious that their son had picked up on them and it was a struggle to hold his gaze. But then Laic looked away and was leaving as well.

Dormé slowly rose to her feet as her tears were no longer able to be contained. She covered her mouth and rushed into the bedchamber she shared with her husband.

Anakin was quick to join her. He felt terrible for everything and equally responsible for her pain as well. Quietly he followed her into the bedchamber before moving to pull her into a tight embrace. Some times words weren't necessary and this moment was one of them. Struggling with his own emotions Anakin fought back his own tears of guilt and shame though knowing he was the real reason for Dormé's sorrow was what hurt the most. Gently rubbing her back with one hand while passing his hand through her hair with the other, he kissed the top of her head and held her close hoping to comfort her even a little.

'Why do our children hate us?' she gasped out between sobs, clutching Anakin tightly. 'What did we do? What can we do to—Anakin...' Dormé couldn't speak anymore as the tears overwhelmed her. She thought of how much she longed to see them again, how much she wanted to hold them to tell them she had missed them so much and never wanted to be parted again... Runa's uncertainty, her anger... It was something she didn't expect and it shook her to the core.

His heart broke for her and tightening his embrace around her Anakin shook his head as he kissed her forehead again. 'They don't hate you, Dormé, they're just confused and scared that's all,' he murmured softly wishing there was more he could say to ease Dormé's sorrow.

'She just sounded so...' Dormé mumbled into his chest as he spoke words of comfort to her. 'She wanted to run away...'

Anakin furrowed his brow and held Dormé tightly as his heart went out to her. She did not deserve this, none of them -save himself deserved it. Softly he tried to comfort her and tried to explain the reasons behind Runa's vicious behaviour. 'She's angry with me and its causing her to lash out,' he admitted softly. 'It's nothing you've done believe me you do not deserve this treatment, not in the least,' he murmured in sincere and gentle tones.

Dormé pulled back to look him in the eyes. Even though she knew she was not innocent and had her equal portion of blame, she was grateful for his attestation.

Anakin's expression softened as he touched her cheek. All he wanted was to ease her worries to alleviate her pain. Her silent gratitude warmed his heart and brought a small smile to his lips. 'Give her time, she'll settle in,' he murmured desperately hoping his words would become a reality sooner rather than later. But when she spoke of Laic his expression fell as he grew silent.

She recalled Laic nearing him earlier and wondered, 'Did you have a chance to speak to Laic?'

'Not exactly,' he admitted recalling Laic's reaction when he tried to speak to him and the observation made. 'I think he needs a little time as well,' he murmured softly.

'I can only imagine how hard of an adjustment it must be for them,' Dormé replied quietly. 'I wish I knew what I could do to make it easier for them.' She sighed heavily before embracing him once more, feeling confidence return to her in his arms.

Anakin just shook his head at her words as he tightened his embrace. 'You've done all you can Dormé. No child could have ever asked for a more loving and caring ama than you. They will settle in before you know it,' he said in soft and sincere words.

* * *

Runa on the other hand silently stared out the window uncertain what to make of it all. Her ama was hardly the fearsome woman she had learnt about in school and in her datapads. But then even the history courses admitted she had done some good which left her wondering if it was wrong that she thought Lady Vader was nice or if this was a prelude to something more sinister. Either way she was guarded about the matter though didn't dwell on it too much as her stomach growled reminding her that she hadn't eaten since morning because of her nerves.

Sighing deeply, she recalled the direction to the kitchen and grabbing sea monster promptly plodded off with the hopes that there was still some of that dish Siac had given her left. However she doubted it as Laic seemed to have eaten enough to satisfy an army. The thought made her snicker at the memory though she soon grew serious as she eventually found her way to the kitchen. Upon entering she sauntered to where the fridge was with the hope of finding some juice and perhaps some leftovers.

Very early the next morning, before the suns began their crawl across the sky, Dormé awoke having a sudden craving for one of the dishes she fixed the night before. Intent on having this dish, she disentangled herself from Anakin's arms, endeavouring not to wake him. She then slipped her nightgown on and padded into the kitchen.

She was surprised to find Runa there, but didn't say anything. Instead, she set about warming up a sampling of each of the dishes that were left over and placed on plate in front of Runa and another in the chair next to it, where she would sit. Dormé also got a cup of the juice Runa liked as a child, though she doubted she remembered and had a feeling she wouldn't like it anymore. Nevertheless, Dormé gave it a shot and tried not to stare at her little girl as she strained to gauge her reaction.

Runa was startled at the sight of her ama and immediately grew guarded for it. Watching her closely she stepped back as Dormé prepared a dish with a variety of different things that had been served the night before. Finally coming to her senses the youngling cautiously took a seat at the table and in barely audible tones thanked her ama for the food. Her eyes widened slightly as Dormé poured her a cup of her favourite juice. Though Runa shouldn't have been surprised the youngling had no memory of her mother feeding her this juice when she was still a baby and thus was pleased to see she had her favourite drink.

But soon the need to guard herself grew once more and though she was still a bit hesitant Runa slowly began to eat. The food as Laic admitted before was delicious and though she said not a word to her ama it was obvious she was enjoying it.

Dormé cautiously set the juice in front of her, but was utterly relieved to see that Runa liked it still. It relaxed her enough to begin eating as well, for despite having a craving, being given this chance to try to appeal to her long-lost daughter made her nervous.

She forced herself to look at her plate as she ate so she wouldn't stare at her daughter. This didn't, however, prevent her from stealing glances at her, so happy to see she was eating and enjoying the food she prepared earlier. She also couldn't help seeing how much Runa had grown, lamenting desperately all these years she missed.

Runa remained silent the entire time as she sipped on her drink and warily ate her food. It eased much of her nerves to see her ama eating as well though not because she feared the food was tampered with, rather because it meant she wasn't watching her so closely.

The food was quite good, despite her concerns and as she ate her curiosity grew. She wanted to speak of the past to clarify things as she had learnt them from school and her tutors. In truth she wanted to know why. But now was not the time for such questions and so Runa kept quiet until she was finished. Then slipping from her chair she collected her plate and drink to place in the sink.

'It was very good —thank you again,' she said softly with a hint of a smile.

Dormé was about to say she would clean up and not to worry about it when Runa moved swifter, putting her plate and cup in the sink for the droids. Words could not describe how happy Runa's assessment made Dormé. She smiled at her and she fought the not in her throat as she replied, 'You're welcome, Runa.'

Runa had her father's eyes, her ama's dark hair... Dormé withheld saying anything further to her, but her heart was once more filled with hope. Dormé's eyes were filled with love for her daughter, but she restrained herself from saying anything that would make Runa uncomfortable.

Runa studied her ama for a moment before returning the smile with a shy one of her own. But then her eyes filled with confusion and she bit her lip before quietly turning away as she swiftly prepared to depart.

For a moment, the wall between them was broken. Dormé's heart swelled at Runa's shy, brief smile and her eyes lingered on her even as she departed. Dormé eventually rose from her chair and had the droid clean up before washing up herself and returning to the bedchambers where she slipped back into her husband's welcoming arms.

Anakin murmured in his sleep and upon sensing Dormé's return soon was sleepily smiling though he wasn't awake enough to open his eyes. Instinctively his arms drew around her once more as he gave a contented sigh before drifting back to dreams.

Meanwhile, Runa wasn't ready to return to her room just yet and soon found herself plodding off to Laic's. But the hour was still early and she wasn't certain he'd be awake. Even so she couldn't resist shyly tapping on his door. 'Laic?' she said softly, 'Can I come in?'

For a moment, Laic thought he was dreaming sensing his sister's Force signature. But the rapping on his door made him bolt up in bed. 'Runa— yeah of course,' he replied groggily.

At Laic's groggy reply Runa shyly entered biting her lip she gave a sheepish apologetic smile. 'Sorry about waking you— but can I rest in here? I'd rather not sleep alone,' she admitted not quite ready to admit it was because she was missing her Uncle and Aunt and felt too lonely to rest in bed alone. As doing so meant she would only replay the brief interaction between ama and herself which even now still confused her.

Laic scratched the back of his neck as she apologised. 'It's fine,' Laic said. He sensed her loneliness and couldn't deny he felt much the same way. He budged up a little on his bed so she could crawl up next to him. Laic turned on his side away from her and was soon back to sleep again.

Runa gave another apologetic smile before quietly clambering onto his bed where she turned her side away from him as well and tried to get comfy. Unfortunately Laic was a noisy sleeper and his snores caused Runa to get frustrated. Using her sea monster she covered her ears and in time she too fell asleep. But while she was a more silent, Runa was hardly a peaceful sleeper and soon she was tossing and turning about as in her rest the uncomfortable was the only way to be comfortable.

It was not long before Runa's feet were all over and on top of Laic, unwittingly kicking him in the shins. In his sleep, Laic unconsciously used the Force to push her away. However, it did not prevent her from _attacking_ him in her sleep once more. Laic ended up edging closer to his end of the bed and then when that still didn't give Runa enough room to manoeuvre, he fell off.

Waking up, Laic rubbed his behind and stood up, seeing Runa's interesting position of rest that looked incredibly uncomfortable. He grabbed a blanket and extra pillow before making a pallet on the floor.

It wasn't long after Laic made a pallet on the floor that Runa was waking up. Noting her body half on the bed half off she sighed before shifting herself upright. Noting Laic was no where to be found she peered over the edge of the bed and in her half sleepy state didn't take notice of the pallet he was resting on.

'You alright? Did you fall of the bed too?' she murmured as she rubbed her eyes. 'I'm always falling off the bed,' she admitted knowing it was nothing to be embarrassed about.

'Mmmrrrhhmm,' Laic replied sleepily, thinking it was a bad idea to invite Runa in. She wouldn't keep quiet and enjoyed kicking him out of the bed.

'You kicked me out,' he remarked sourly, readjusting his position on the floor.

Runa's eyes widened at Laic's words and she bit her lip feeling awful upon learning she had kicked him off of his own bed. 'Oh! Oh I'm sorry,' she murmured softly as she grabbed her pillow and the blanket before slipping to the floor. It wasn't her intent to hurt him and while she didn't want to return to her room Runa didn't feel that it was right to sleep on his bed while Laic rested on the floor. 'I sleep here, you go back to bed,' she whispered as she set up her pillow and blanket.

'It's fine,' he grumbled, struggling to go back to sleep. 'Just go to sleep, Runa,' Laic said, punching his pillow under his head to get more comfortable. Soon he was snoring again, returning to the world of dreams.

Runa sighed softly then and just nodded before curling up in her blanket and falling asleep once more. However soon Laic's snoring woke her up and sighing Runa tried to bury her face under her stuffy to drown out the noise. When that didn't work she attempted to inch away and used the blankets as a sound dampener by placing it over her head.

'Laic! Hush up! You're snoring!' she hissed when even this didn't work. But Laic was far too asleep to hear her words. But the events of the day had left Runa worn out and despite the snores she was able to fall asleep. While she didnt' have anywhere to fall off of it didn't stop her from becoming completely entangled in her blanket causing her to resemble a human sized cocoon.

Later that morning after getting ready for the day, Dormé stopped by Laic's room, only to find that Runa and she were asleep on the floor. She smiled at the sight of them before tending to Tistia—who had woken her parents up by jumping on their beds—helping her get dressed.

She then went to the kitchen to fix a large breakfast for all of them while Tistia played nearby. Siac bounded into Laic's room, saying they needed to get up so they could play with him.

Siac burst into the room and at his boisterous greeting Runa awoke with a start, 'what in the blazes!?' she cried out before crying out again as she smacked her head on the handles of the dresser she was resting by. Trying to sit up she promptly discovered she was rather bound and tangled up in her blankets leaving her to frantically attempt to clamber out of them. 'I'm trapped!' she muttered in concern and frustration.

Laic mumbled and tried to go back to sleep, but when Runa yelled, he gave up and rubbed his eyes. 'What time is it?' he mumbled sleepily.

'You're fine, Runa,' Siac said, using the Force to free her from the blankets.

Runa watched in amazement as the blankets she was tangled to unravelled themselves from her form leaving her able to move. Giving Siac a sheepish smile she thanked him before shrugging at Laic's mumbled question.

'It must be later in the day it's so bright out already,' she remarked forgetting that Tatooine's suns made any time of the day bright.

'Oh,' Laic muttered before stumbling off to the fresher.

Siac pulled Runa up by the arm. 'Come on! You're gonna miss breakfast if you don't get up!'

Smirking, Runa just shook her head as she remarked that so long as Laic was washing up they'd be able to have a head start. 'Once he comes to the table that's when breakfast will be missed as he'll eat it all by himself!' she teased with a giggle before falling silent as she realized breakfast meant seeing Ama and Vader again. Suddenly she wasn't so certain she was hungry anymore.

Siac laughed out loud at Runa's remark, but when she fell silent, he took her hand. 'Come on! Let's go!' he said with a purpose. He wasn't about to miss breakfast, neither was he going to go without his big sister.

* * *

Anakin, having washed up, went to check up on Siac only to find his door open. From the next room, he could hear Runa shouting and couldn't help but chuckle knowing now where their youngest son was and what he was up to. He headed to the kitchen to help Dormé where he could though not without kissing their youngest daughter's cheek in greeting first. 'I heard Siac giving Runa and Laic one of his infamous morning welcomes,' he remarked with a chuckle.

'Really? Oh no...' Dormé replied, chuckling. 'At least Laic will be somewhat prepared for the attack...' She elbowed Anakin as he moved to help her with the cooking.

Anakin grinned to Dormé's reply and moved to help her before getting the hint as he made a face and poked out his tongue. 'Okay fine I'll watch you work your wonders,' he said with a wink before adding to Tistia with a grin. 'You want to be Ama's food testers like Daddy?' he offered already looking forward to stealing bits of Dormé's cooking whenever it's ready.

Tistia giggled, 'YES!' excited that she got to help too.

Dormé placed a dish on the counter. 'You can start with those, but leave some for everyone.'

Anakin grinned at Tistia's excitement and lightly ruffled her hair as he gave her a wink. When Dormé offered a dish Anakin's eyes immediately lit up as he took a small piece from the plate and offered it to Tistia before taking a bit bigger one for himself. As always it was utterly delicious.

Tistia pouted when Daddy messed up her hair and used her hands to make it straight again.

Dormé chuckled at Tistia's reaction. 'How is it?' she asked her taste-testers, though it was pretty obvious they liked it.

Runa didn't have much chance to consider her thoughts as Siac was swift to draw her away to the kitchen. Though she was pleased to have her little brother with her Runa wished Laic was around too, even if it was to eat all the food.

'Delicious as always!' he murmured as his mouth was full before moving to take another piece.

Laic finally puttered out of the fresher and sensed everyone was in the kitchen, Runa included. He avoided looking at his daddy, though he caught Tistia's glance a few times and smiled at her.

Tistia nodded to Daddy as she ate.

Dormé gave Anakin a few dishes to put on the table, which the droids already set for everyone. She was pleased to see Runa, Siac, and then Laic when he arrived. She hoped Runa was hungry and got juice for her first.

Runa was quiet throughout much of breakfast though she did give her ama a smile and politely thanked her for the juice that she promptly drank up. Anakin helped where he could while teasing and playing with Tistia until the rest of their children arrived. It was then that he grew a bit more silent as he did his best to keep to himself and respect Runa and Laic's need for space. It was hard as he wanted to talk to them and had so many questions to ask but Anakin knew now was not the time and so instead he ate ihs breakfast and chatted with Dormé and their other children.

Laic felt a bit out of place, sensing his ama and daddy's reluctance to speak to Runa and him. Tistia and Siac were so comfortable and easygoing with their parents and he had to consciously tell himself not to be jealous of them. He knew the younger siblings were not a replacement for Runa and him, but it was hard not to consider such things.

Tistia was far more sociable today, though it still took her twice as long to eat half as much as Laic because Ama had to help her manage her food. She spoke to Runa quite enthusiastically, though her language skills could use improvement. Only Ama and Daddy were really able to understand what she was saying. Even so, Dormé admitted to Laic and Runa that there were times when she just had to guess.

'Daddy, do that impression of Uncle Obi!' Siac said cheerfully. 'Laic, you're going to love this! Do it, Daddy! Please!!'

Runa ate in silence and was relieved that their parents weren't talking to them. In fact, she appeared to be in far better spirits than she was yesterday though try as she might to understand Tistia's words they just left her more confused than ever before. Looking to Laic for help Runa bit her lip and instinctively used the body language she was learning with her aunt that was commonly used by handmaidens. She presumed the Jedi had a similar means of silent communication and was shocked that her ama knew exactly what she was trying to say. Blushing crimson, she chastised herself for forgetting that Lady Vader before becoming empress was a handmaiden in the service of a Naboo queen whose name she could never quite properly pronounce. Ama's admittance however was oddly relieving and she gave a hint of a smile in reply.

At Siac's eager words Anakin's expression grew sheepish. While he wanted to please Siac and in truth he loved how hard it would make their son laugh whenever he imitated his brother he knew this might be a delicate matter for Laic. But Siac was determined and in the end Anakin couldn't resist.

'All right but just as long as neither of you tells your uncle otherwise its certain he'll be doing plenty of imitations of me!' he teased good-naturedly. Then putting on his best expression of Obi-Wan he proceeded to mimic his brother and former master as he'd chastise him for not wanting to bathe or for wolfing down his food too fast saying he'd surely burst if he kept eating at that rate. Or him warning him not to make him have to tell him to return to bed whenever he attempted to sneak out to play at night.

Laic cracked up. 'That's true! That's just like him! He does that to me too! All the time—' Laic continued as he accidentally spat out some of his food at his dad's impressions. 'Isellé's just as bad sometimes...'

Dormé snickered at Anakin's impressions while Siac and Tistia, feeling everyone's happiness and amusement broke out in laughter. 'Exactly, bathing is a must,' she added, winking at Anakin.

Anakin grinned feeling as though for the first time since Laic's arrival home that a connection was being made. At Dormé's teasing he chuckled and murmured in her ear -more out of invitation then decency- that he'd be up for bathing any time anywhere so long as she joined him.

Anakin had no idea who Isellé was or the fact she was his niece. But upon hearing the name he presumed she was a friend of Laic's from temple and go his hopes up that perhaps their son had met someone special.

'Isellé? Is she a friend from the temple?' he asked curiously.

Runa on the other hand felt it was improper for Vader to mock the Master Jedi whom she learnt was a most noble warrior but kept this to herself as she sipped on her drink and focussed on her food.

Since Laic was too caught up in amusement over Daddy's imitation of his Master, he missed his ama's response and the indecent banter.

Dormé set her knife down, out of Tistia's reach before giving Anakin a kiss in response.

'Sorta,' Laic replied. 'She trains with Master Arxia, but I go over to her house sometimes since Uncle Obi-Wan invites me. Aunt Sabé isn't as good of a cook as you, Ama.'

Dormé smiled at Laic. 'Thank you, Laic.' It was then she realised that Isellé was her niece. 'How old is Isellé, Laic?'

'Seven, turning eight,' Laic replied matter-of-factly. 'Five years younger than me.'

'Isellé is Obi-Wan's daughter? He has a daughter?' Anakin balked.

'...yes,' Laic replied, not understanding why Daddy was so surprised. 'Isellé Kenobi...or Padawan Isellé, if you want.' Laic turned his attentions to Siac who began asking about the Jedi Temple again.

He already had a hard time wrapping his mind around the concept of Obi-Wan being married, nevermind having a child. 'Force, Obi-Wan has a daughter,' he murmured in shocked disbelief. 'Who would have ever thought!'

Registering her husband's shock, Dormé shook her head, grinning. 'Really, Anakin, it's not that shocking,' Dormé said. 'They've been married for a long time.'

Anakin was blown away by the discover and it was only at Dormé's words that he managed to snap out of his shock. 'It's just until I learnt he was married I could never imagine Obi-Wan even noticing women, nevermind falling in love with one,' he said unable to resist a snicker as he added softly. 'He's such a stick in the mud sometimes that's just hard to wrap my mind around that's all,'

Dormé laughed at Anakin's attestation about his brother. 'You never noticed the way he looked at Sabé? Really? It was subtle to be sure, but even I noticed that. I doubt he ever looked at anyone else that way.'

Anakin shook his head at Dormé's remarks as he laughed. 'I'm sure it was there. I think I just didn't want to look or know for that matter,' he teased though in reality he was happy his brother had someone that was perfect for him.

'They live in the Jedi Temple,' Laic explained, not understanding the metaphor of mud.

Runa on the other hand was curious about Isellé as well and couldn't help but ask about their cousin wondering if perhaps she'd get to meet her one day as well. 'What's she like? Is she shy or friendly? Does she like swimming? Or building things?'

At Runa's eager questions, Laic turned to his sister, explaining how she likes to get into all sorts of things and is very smart. He said he couldn't recall if she liked swimming, but figured she did. 'She definitely prefers to run around without shoes,' he added, grinning at Siac who thought Isellé was a neat person that he wanted to meet.

Anakin chuckled to Laic's confusion as he shook his head 'It's just an expression Laic it means they're too serious!' he teased with a wink.

Runa was only too pleased to learn of her cousin and decided that despite having never met her Isellé would definitely make a good friend. Laic's remarks about shoes solidified it all the more. 'She hates shoes too? I'm sure you'll love her then Siac!' she teased her younger brother as for hte moment her awkwardness with her family was forgotten.

'Yes!' Siac cheered at Runa's words.

'Oh,' Laic said when Daddy explained what it meant. He didn't even realise that he had just had a conversation, albeit a brief one, with his father. It was the first time in many years since they actually spoke to each other.

Tistia slid out of her chair and onto the floor, causing Dormé to gasp with concern. 'Tistia!' She dove under the table after her. 'Are you OK?'

Tistia was just fine, apparently, but wasn't interested in letting her ama finish eating her own breakfast as she crawled under the table, cackling. Though she normally didn't like getting her gowns dirty, she had a penchant for tents and things like tents which meant she enjoyed playing under the table.

Runa snickered at Siac's reaction before hearing a soft thud that caused her to raise a brow. Immediately she stared as their ama dove under the table after the youngest Skywalker leaving Runa unable to resist as she bursted into laughter. Peeking under the table she took in the sight and continued to laugh in amusement.

Anakin on the other hand was equally concerned about Tistia but was soon chuckling upon hearing their youngest daughter's laughter. It was only then that he realized that for the first time in years Laic and him were finally talking. The thought brought a hopeful smile to his lips though it was fleeting as he was soon helping Dormé try to get Tistia out from under the table so both their daughter and her ama could finish their breakfast.

Runa swiftly drew her head back from under the table when Anakin went under it though it was obvious she was still snickering.

'Tistia! You haven't finished your breakfast yet...At least come back up for your juice...' Dormé tried to get her to obey.

Anakin upon peering under the table just chuckled as he caught sight of Tistia going to Laic's socks. 'I think she's on a mission Dormé,' he teased in amusement.

Tistia just went to pull off Laic's socks. Everyone else had bare feet, even Ama and Daddy. She thought Laic was silly. 'Waic! No socks!'

Runa burst into laughter at Tistia's announcement finding the way she said Laic's name to be funny. But the lightened mood soon soured as Laic accidently kicked Tistia causing her to weep.

Laic laughed because his feet were very ticklish and he ended up kicking her by accident.

Tistia began crying.

'I'm sorry!' Laic said, now too panicked to be of much use in comforting Tistia.

Anakin was quickly to join Tistia as he drew her from under the table. At Laic's apology he just shook his head. 'It's all right; it was an accident,' he commented as he tried to calm Tistia while sending her soothing thoughts.

Dormé emerged from under the table, concerned about Tistia, but knowing she was not in any harm. She looked to Laic.

'I'm ticklish,' Laic tried to explain, but Daddy reminded him it was an accident. He felt horrible for kicking her and making her cry.

Tistia wailed and the three-year-old clung to her daddy, knowing he always made her feel better.

Laic pulled off his socks and held them up. 'See, Tistia? No socks!'

Anakin tried to calm Tistia as best he could, feeling bad now that Laic felt as though this was somehow his fault. Accidents happened all the time and he knew it wasn't purposeful. Using the Force he sent soothing thoughts to their youngest daughter while gently reminding her that Laic didn't mean to that he was just ticklish. 'Look, Tistia, he even took off his socks for you!' he said with a warm smile. 'Now no one is wearing socks just like you wanted!'

Tistia felt much better in her daddy's arms and when he spoke about the socks, she looked to Laic, who had a silly look on his face, holding up the socks. Tistia's eyes lit up. 'YES!' she cheered, clapping her hands.

'Put the socks down and wash your hands, Laic,' Dormé said, hardly realising she had given him a direct order. It was a motherly instinct and almost took it back, but Laic promptly obeyed which sent a wave of relief through her. She was taking a cloth to Tistia's hands as well, since she had been on the floor.

Anakin grinned at Tistia's cheer and chuckled to Laic's silly expression. When Dormé reminded Laic to wash his hands after playing with his socks and moved to wash Tistia's hands Anakin did his best to help by holding a squirmy Tistia still. 'You can't eat breakfast with dirty hands, Tistia, it will make your food taste yucky!' he explained as he wrinkled his nose and made a silly face.

Runa fell silent taking it all in with guarded silence. She was protective of Laic and it showed though much of her watchfulness was directed at Anakin as she was incredibly wary around him far more than she was with their ama.

Dormé was persistent in making sure both of them had clean hands, while Siac tried to get Runa's attention.

After finishing up his meal, Laic asked his little brother, 'Is there anything fun to do around here?'

'Oh yes,' Siac said, before going on about all the things they could do. 'And Runa too!' He enthusiastically showed them the playroom, which he hadn't had a chance to show them before. 'And there's the stuff that Tistia can't play with or touch because she's not old enough yet,' he explained, indicating the spare parts. 'Daddy has more in his garage, but these are OK for me to use sometimes.'

Laic's mouth dropped open upon entering the playroom. He couldn't move for a moment as he took everything in. He didn't hear half of what Siac was saying.

Runa was soon distracted by Siac who as always was up to something or another that made even the simplest things appear as a novelty. Once breakfast was over Runa was soon being dragged off to the playroom which was utterly massive. Runa took it all in politely that was until her eyes fell onto the heap of spare parts that Siac mentioned he used upon occasion.

'You build things Siac?' she breathed in awe as already her mind was exploding with ideas of things she could make with the parts in front of her. 'Laic just think of all things we could build,' she murmured in fascination as all of her plans for making a second escape was long forgotten.

'Yeah,' replied Siac, 'but I'm not very good...I only just was allowed to play with that stuff.' He shrugged.

Though Laic was content to spend a good portion of the day fooling around with the spare parts, Siac had a short attention span and after only a little while with his old siblings was off on his own thing, which happened to include stripping down to his undies because he was hot from running around.

Tistia tried to chase after him, into the playroom where Laic and Runa were putting something together, screaming and laughing.

Dormé watched them for a long while before it was time for Tistia and Siac's nap. Siac was the most adamant against napping and put up a big fuss. Dormé knew it was because he was very tired and because he so enjoyed spending time with his brother and sisters. In the end, Dormé won the argument and hefted the youngling into her arms, giving his cheek a kiss.

Runa grinned as she took a look over the spare parts. 'That's OK. Laic and I will teach you everything we know and together we'll build something really neat!' she remarked as she began to grab pieces while making suggestions to Laic about what they could build. Soon she was seated next to Laic and poking about with the spare parts while their younger siblings ran about.

The rest of the day was just as relaxing and enjoyable for Runa who was pleased to be able to get some further work done on her project with her brother. It was only in the late hours of the night that her attention returned to her plotting to runaway again.

Anakin for the most part did his best to respect the distance his eldest children required. But despite his wish to respect their need for space, Anakin's thoughts remained with them. As the day turned to night the former emperor found himself lingering about looking for an opportunity, an excuse to speak to Laic. Not about anything in particular, rather to just have an opportunity, a chance to communicate, to take a step to bridge the chasm that now stood between them.


	14. Of Starships and Relationships

That night, Laic asked Runa if she wanted to sleep in his room, but she seemed keen on trying to sleep in her room again. 'The offer still stands, for whenever,' he said before padding off in the direction of his own room.

Anakin watched Laic shyly uncertain what to say or how to say it or even where to begin. The former Sith Lord could feel the boy's uncertainty and was hesitant to approach fearing it would only make things more awkward. But in the end Anakin knew that no matter what he did until things between them had worked themselves out there would be many awkward moments to come. He had to try, if not for anything then out of the desperate hope that perhaps one day even a fragile connection could be made between them.

It was then he noticed his father lingering about the hallway. Laic could tell that there was something on his mind, but wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was. He paused for a moment before slipping into his room, not to sleep, but to work on a piece for the flying contraption.

Quietly Anakin approached Laic's room and upon seeing what it was that he was working on the former emperor couldn't resist a look of curiosity. 'Adding upgrades?' he kindly asked as he did his best to keep things light.

Laic sensed his daddy's presence, but he didn't look up from his toy just yet. 'Yep,' he replied, while trying to get a part to fit that really wasn't supposed to go in that spot.

Anakin fell silent then as he scrambled to think of something further to say that would encourage Laic to open up a little. It was then that he noticed he was attempting to fit a part that didn't really belong. Shyly he approached before kneeling down to Laic's level as he motioned to the flying contraption. 'You might want to put it over here and then connect the wires from to this point,' he explained gently. 'I found it works a lot smoother that way and it's easier to handle,' he admitted as he spoke from experience.

Laic was getting a bit frustrated because he was tired. His grumpiness increased at being corrected, but he didn't say anything in reply. However, when Daddy's suggestion actually worked, he felt like he succeeded all by himself and whooped aloud.

The little motor finally got running and no longer made cranking noises.

Upon looking up and meeting his daddy's eyes, he grew sheepish and his cheeks flushed red. 'I probably shouldn't have been so loud...' he said in a quieter voice.

Their eyes met and the former emperor like their son grew sheepish as he struggled to hold his gaze. At Laic's shy statement Anakin just shook his head as he gave an understanding smile. 'It's OK. It's not like I haven't done that on a few occasions myself,' Anakin admitted with a shy grin.

'There was a time I tried to bake your ama's concoction as a surprise. I got up in the middle of the night to bake it so it would be ready by morning,' he began. 'But of course I can't cook to save my life, but I wanted to prove to your ama that I could make her famous desert. So what happens? Just when I think I had it figured out I realize I had used the wrong container to bake it,' Anakin continued with an embarrassed grin.

'So the container melts and then catches fire. Oh Force, what a mess that was! And there I am panicking, screaming for Dormé and Force help me one of the servants, as smoke billows out of the oven while my dessert is turning into some makeshift bonfire. So believe me, we're all used to waking up to all sorts of surprises,' he concluded with a chuckle.

'Really?' Laic asked, unsure about his father's admittance. However, the story reminded him of his first time learning to cook from Aunt Sabé and laughed aloud. 'I can't cook either. Aunt Sabé stopped allowing me anywhere near the kitchen.. OK that's not entirely true, it's more Isellé protesting against it...Aunt Sabé's really patient, but she's not that patient to deal with me,' he said, shaking his head.

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle as their son explained of his own experiences in the kitchen. 'Your aunt won't let you into the kitchen? Force and here I thought I was the only one who was banned from the kitchen!' he admitted sheepishly. 'I just hope your cooking creations turned out a bit better than mine. I've been trying for years and even now I need your ama to walk me through it otherwise its safe to say I'll only end up burning down the kitchen,' he teased before adding. 'Although it would seem we both have much better luck creating things from metal and wires over food,' he remarked proudly as he studied what he believed was entirely Laic's creation.

Laic shrugged. 'I don't know. I haven't really had the chance to try anything anyway.' He turned his attentions back to the flying machine to shut it off.

Anakin nodded in understanding at Laic's words as he grew thoughtful. 'I'm sure your ama would be more than happy to let you try whatever you'd like. If you'd like I could mention it to her and she could find something that you might be interested in learning how to make. That's how she tried to teach me,' Anakin suggested in kind tones while watching as Laic shut off the flying machine.

'Did you make stuff like this when you were my age?' he wondered curiously. The only things he knew about his daddy were related to the Jedi and what he did during those days.

The question brought a smile to his features as he nodded. 'It wasn't anything as complex as this but I used to build all sorts of things. Most were disasters but some turned out pretty good.'

'Well, I had help,' he said, in reference to the complexity of the machine.

Anakin watched Laic in silence taking in the complexity of the machine and was unable to deny the pride felt at the sight of it. 'Oh? Who helped you with it?' he asked curiously wondering if it was one of his friends at the temple or perhaps his cousin.

'Runa,' he replied. 'She actually made me one, a flying ship...I think it's a wookie one, but we worked on this together. She's really smart.'

At the mention of their daughter Anakin briefly fell silent as the topic of Runa was a delicate one. However, it made him so happy to learn that the two were getting along so well. It gave him hope that in time Runa will come to care about the rest of her siblings as much as she cared for her older brother.

'You know, a few of things I worked on when I was your age, I ended up using later on as inspiration for a starship I once had,' he admitted quietly as his thoughts turned to the memory of the famous Tempest.

Laic thought it would be neat to make his own ship someday. 'A starship. You built it yourself? How old were you?' he asked, eager to know more about it.

Anakin felt his cheeks warm at Laic's interest and soon he grew shy to the questions. 'It took me years,' he admitted softly before explaining how he would spend hours working on it. 'When I met your ama I had almost finished its basic layout. It was barely flyable but in the end it flew,' he commented quietly before rising to his feet. 'Actually I have something to show you,' he said with a shy smile. 'I think you'll like it.'

Though it was getting late, the prospect of seeing something his father wanted to show him filled Laic with eager curiosity. He sensed pride and shyness which left Laic eager to find out what this surprise was. 'What is it?' he asked, also rising to his feet.

He gave Laic a smile as he motioned him to follow. 'You'll see soon enough,' he said with a sheepish grin before guiding him to his workshop and garage. As they entered he activated the lights and before them was revealed the crude makings of a starship. While it was far from complete upon further examination once could see that it was even in this state capable of flight -though only if one remained within the atmosphere.

Laic followed with a spring in his step. What he found when the lights went on astounded him. 'Wow,' he gasped, his eyes wide. Usually droids made ship, so far that he knew, but to see something of this size made by his daddy was so neat and he wanted to learn how to do it too.

'It's far from finished to say the least, but in time I hope it will one day resemble the original Tempest,' he said with humble pride. 'Did I ever tell you why I named the ship _The Tempest_?' Anakin asked curiously.

It took him a moment to register his father's question. Without taking his eyes off the ship, he shook his head, wanting to hear the story behind the name.

Anakin could feel Laic's joy and awe and felt his heart swell in humble joy to it. He wanted to ask if he'd ever be interested in helping him build it again but felt shy about the entire matter as he knew things were still very fragile between them. Even so the boy's reaction was a good sign and despite his nerves and fears Anakin decided that perhaps if things remained positive he'd ask soon. The boy's awe however caused his thoughts to turn to the past as he recalled Dormé's awe when she first laid eyes on _The Tempest_. It was then he began to speak of how he decided that he wanted to name the ship after Laic's ama so that when he went into battle he could have a part of her with him.

'She's saved me so many times I can't even keep count anymore,' he shyly admitted as his expression grew pensive.

'She saved your life?' Laic asked, almost finding it hard to believe. From what he had seen recently and remembered of his ama, she didn't seem like she would be able to do anything like give courage. His daddy went on to talk of Ama being a storm and water and none of this made any sense to Laic who just looked up at Daddy in confusion.

Anakin nodded in sincerity to Laic's question as his expression grew distant. 'In more ways than you can possibly imagine. Your ama has also given me courage to face my enemies, both the external and internal ones,' he quietly explained before turning the subject to lighter matters. With an impish grin he admitted he thought the name Tempest was perfect for Dormé as she embodied the storm and was in his mind the goddess of water. 'Amoungst other things,' he continued as his impish smile widened and his eyes briefly grew distant before he registered his surroundings and more importantly their son. Growing curious Anakin glanced over to Laic as he gave a proud smile. 'What about you Laic? Surely you've found someone special? Or at least have your eye on someone you feel is worthy of you?' he asked.

His confusion only worsened when asked if he found anyone special. He had no idea what Daddy was talking about. Laic began speaking about his friends from the Temple, most of whom were boys, his little cousin, and aunt and uncle, not understanding the question, but doing his best to answer. He got a bit sidetracked talking about skivving off practice to see the newest items in a junk dealer's shop.

Laic obviously didn't understand what Anakin was referring to but the former emperor was only too happy to hear of their son's friends and the family he grew up with. At Laic's admittance to skipping practice to check out new things at a junk dealers shop Anakin grinned and chuckled. 'Force help me, I used to do that all the time! I can still remember your uncle catching me red handed trying to barter with dealer for spare parts. Needless to say he was not impressed at all,' he said with a laugh.

Laic grinned at his daddy, pleased to find this similarity that no one else seemed to understand. 'Uncle Obi-Wan didn't really say anything to me about it, but that's probably because—' Laic looked away and grew silent for a moment, not sure if he was ready to talk about his fears just yet.

Anakin studied the ship intently wondering if he should risk asking Laic if he'd like to help him work on it when he could. However he was still concerned about Laic's reaction and for the moment refrained. 'Your uncle was and still is the finest mentor any Jedi could ever ask for,' Anakin quietly said. Though he was unaware of the full extent of Laic's fears Anakin knew the topic of the Force was an awkward one when it pertained his daddy. The thought was shaming but he did his best to ignore it as the past was in the past. While he might not be able to undo what he had done before Anakin was determined to try and mend things in the present as best as he could.

Laic sensed the shame radiating from his father after mentioning how Uncle Obi-Wan was a good mentor. Laic exhaled before facing his father once more. 'I wanted to get rid of it...for a long time. I thought it was something I could get out of me,' he said, speaking vaguely of the Force sensitivity.

Laic didn't need to explain what he was talking about as it was painfully clear to Anakin who couldn't meet his gaze as he stared ahead to the half built Tempest. He had no idea how badly the past had scarred their son and hearing Laic speak of his fears and struggles was hard. At the same time Anakin felt incredibly humbled at the fact Laic was willing to speak of it to him.

'I didn't want to have it because I thought it would mean I would do bad things. I envy Runa even though I know I shouldn't think like that...part of me still does...'

For a moment he couldn't respond the shame and guilt had rendered him speechless. But something hd to be said and swallowing hard Anakin forced himself to ignore how dry his throat suddenly felt, or how wet his eyes had become. 'There is so much I've done that I deeply regret. So much more that I know I'll never really be able to forgive myself for doing. Even more I want to apologize for, but can't because I know no one will accept my apologies and even if they did I'd rather show it through action,' he hoarsely replied as he continued to stare ahead before quietly turning his gaze to Laic.

Laic had always been wary around his father. He never felt comfortable when he was in the same room as him. When he used the Force, he was constantly reminded of the evils done by his father and it was hard to ignore it.

'What I did to you, and to Runa, nevermind your ama, was unforgivable. I wish I knew how to undo the damage I've done, I wish I knew how to take away your fears of the Force or return Runa's sensitivity to it—' Anakin faltered as he glanced away not wanting his emotions to take control and yet finding it so difficult to keep them in check. After a moment's pause Anakin managed to force his thoughts clear returning his attentions to the young boy once more he continued in quiet tones.

However, standing here, in the presence of his father, hearing what weighed on his heart and feeling the sincerity and power of the emotions felt, Laic couldn't deny that even though his Force signature bore the scars of the dark side, he was desperate to make amends for it. Forgiveness was something denied to him by many.

'You never need to fear the dark side, Laic. You're strong and your wise and unlike me you're not weak.' Anakin never believed he would ever be given this chance, that he would ever be able to properly apologize, to tell Laic that he was sorry for everything. It wasn't to say he didn't imagine or dream of this moment, replaying the words in his mind, the apology of all he would say of his hope that the youngling would permit him to speak it. That Laic wouldn't hate him for it, that Force willing, he might even forgive his daddy for being weak.

Though Laic didn't necessarily believe he didn't have to fear the dark side, nor was he confident enough in himself to ever believe that he was strong or wise, his daddy's words moved him. 'I forgive you, Daddy,' he said softly.

The topic was a delicate one for him and one he feared he'd never truly put behind him. Nevertheless all of this paled in comparison to Laic's soft and sincere reply. How such a simple statement could touch him so deeply Anakin couldn't say. But Laic's forgiveness meant everything to Anakin who was once more rendered speechless for a moment. His eyes shone with unshed tears as a hint of a humble smile crept into his features.

Laic moved closer to his daddy than he had been in many years. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around him in a tentative hug. What he felt from his father was the type that when he felt that way, he wanted a hug, so that's why he did it.

Anakin was startled by Laic's embrace and for a moment was too shocked to respond. But the gesture meant so much to him and truthfully was exactly what he needed. Silently he shyly returned the boy's hug as he furrowed his brow and gave another soft sigh. Laic's simple gesture held so much meaning for Anakin and it was something he would not soon forget. 'Thank you,' he exhaled softly feeling as though he had been holding his breath through the entirety of the conversation. He didn't need to say anything further was Anakin knew that Laic would already know how much this meant to him.

After a moment's pause, Anakin's eyes drifted back to the half made ship. The moment was awkward already and Anakin knew that there was little he could say to make it better. 'I don't suppose you'd be interested in helping me build the Tempest would you? I mean you don't have to if you'd rather not, I just thought seeing as how you are into building things that you might like it,' Anakin rambled on before catching himself as his cheeks grew warm.

At the offer of rebuilding The Tempest together, Laic's eyes widened as he beamed with joy. 'Yes!' he cheered, mimicking his little brother.

'Excellent! If you like we can start as early as tomorrow morning -after breakfast of course,' he said feeling a rush of excitement himself at the prospect of being able to do this with Laic.

Laic was just as eager to begin working on the ship as his daddy was, but at the mention of starting tomorrow, he realised just how late it was. 'Yeah tomorrow,' he replied, grinning. 'Maybe Runa can help too,' he added, 'if she wants.' He was unaware that she would be preoccupied with their little brother instead.

Anakin gave a grin to Laic's words as his eagerness couldn't be denied. Though as Laic spoke of his sister Anakin's expression grew a bit serious as he recalled Runa's reaction to both Dormé and himself. 'She'd be more than welcome to join us if she'd like,' he said as deep down he hoped she would but knew better than to expect her to join them.

Though he was still a little wary around his father, Laic was feeling more comfortable than he ever had before which was a definite improvement. There was still a little distance that only time would be able to mend. 'I guess I should go to bed,' he said, trying not to show he was tired as he headed to the doorway. Not wanting his daddy to think that he was growing shy again or having second thoughts, he turned back around to add, 'I can't wait to start building tomorrow. G'night, Daddy.'

As Laic turned to depart Anakin remained where he was and watched the boy in silence feeling so much better now about the situation between them. Though they still had far to go Anakin found much hope in their brief conversation and was in good spirits for it. While he wished he could have talked longer with Laic for now it was enough and at Laic's parting words the former emperor felt his heart swell as he gave a genuine smile and nodded. 'Me too. G'night Laic,' he said quietly.

With that, Laic turned on his heels and headed for his room. He was a little disappointed to see that Runa decided against crashing in his room, but was asleep and snoring soon after his head hit the pillow.

Once alone he gave a contented sigh before wandering around The Tempest once more as he went through the list of things needed to be done and figured out which tasks might be a place for Laic to start. Just the thought of being able to do this filled him with such joy and as he eventually departed for their bedchambers, Anakin smiled to himself as he hummed a tune he often heard Dormé sing to their younger children.

* * *

Anakin awoke in the early hours of morning to the familiar shift in the Force that marked Runa's movement. It was her second attempt to run away since her return home two days ago. The first attempt, though painful, left Anakin with a sense of hope that Runa would gradually settle in. It was obvious that Laic's words held a great deal of weight for their daughter and from this, Anakin believed she had moved on from her initial plans to run away. Sadly, he soon discovered that his hopes had been misplaced.

Carefully slipping out of Dormé's embrace, Anakin slipped into his trousers and swiftly went after their wayward daughter. At the sight of Laic silently emerging from his room with the obvious intent of intervening once again, Anakin quietly informed him that he would speak to her. As loathed as he was to confront her, the former emperor knew it had to be done. Wandering down the hallways his thoughts immediately turned to the past to those final fateful days when the Empire as he knew it was dying, when the only rays of hope in his life was his family.

_His expression softened at the sight of Runa bounding over to him as best as her sleepy legs could carry her. Picking her up, Anakin kissed her cheek and gave her a loving smile. But when their daughter spoke of going home, the emperor's expression grew troubled as he furrowed his brow. 'We'll go home soon,' he assured her before gently adding, 'but right now, you two should be getting some rest.'_

_'I want Daddy stay,' Runa mumbled sleepily, growing content in his arms and not wanting him to go._

_He kissed her little brow and nodded to her sleepy words. 'Daddy's not going anywhere little one.'_

Even now he still meant those words and despite everything that had passed Anakin wasn't about to give up on her. She just didn't understand and he hoped that perhaps if only she could give him the chance to speak to her that maybe he might be able to bridge even a little of the gap that now stood between them.

It wasn't hard to locate the youngling, who was moving as fast as her small legs could carry her down the narrow security halls. While her footsteps were barely audible as she ran in her socks, her Force signature was vibrant enough to those sensitive for it to be impossible to miss.

'Runa,' he called out as he neared.

The youngling whirled around simply gasped in shock before racing down the halls once more. 'You can't stop me. I won't let you!' she shouted.

Her anger hit Anakin in waves, causing him to briefly pause to clear his thoughts of the despair it encouraged. He couldn't be certain she would listen to his words. In fact, he was certain she wouldn't, but something had to be said. Her family–whom Anakin believed were entirely undeserving of this treatment— was hurt by her actions. Once he was able to clear his thoughts, he silently took another route and promptly cut off Runa's exit, forcing her to either face her father or turn back the way she came.

The young girl came to a quick a halt upon seeing her father and swiftly staggered back. Her eyes widened at the sight of him before promptly narrowed as she frowned at him. 'If you stop me, I'll only leave again,' she warned though for the moment she didn't move.

'I'm not trying to stop you; I just think we need to talk—' Anakin began.

'I have nothing to say to you, Vader,' Runa snapped.

Anakin furrowed his brow before kneeling down to meet her eyes.

Runa instinctively took a step back. One of her hands gripped her knapsack while the other was inside of it, twisting at something nervously.

'We no longer go by the name of Vader anymore, Runa. Your surname is Skywalker now,' he politely corrected.

'I don't care! Just because you changed your name doesn't mean you're a good person,' the youngling sniffed in disgust before walking past her father and continuing down the hall.

The former emperor turned his attentions to the door she was nearing and with a sad sigh, he touched the Force and silently locked it. 'I'm sorry, Runa. I know you feel that there is nothing to discuss, but there are some things I need to speak to you about.'

Runa ignored him and in silence tried to open the door only to promptly realize it was locked. Whirling around, she glared at her father. Her eyes flashed in rage. 'Let me go,' she said in low tones.

The former Sith Lord could only shake his head. 'I can't let you do this, Runa, not because I want to force you to stay against your will, rather, because I need you to understand that what you are doing is hurting more than just me. I know why you are doing this and I don't blame you for it. As much as it shames me, I know I've done more than enough to deserve your anger,' Anakin admitted quietly, watching her reaction and closely gauging it through the Force and her stern expression.

Though she was still angry, her eyes flickered and through her Force signature, Anakin could see his words had caught her attention. Finding hope in this, the former emperor quietly continued. 'Your ama as well as your brothers and sister haven't. You may believe that your anger is directed only towards me, but your actions have been hurting them as well. I readily admit that I'm deserving of this, but we both know the rest of your family isn't,' Anakin concluded.

Runa remained silent as she took it all in. Her expression though guarded, softened slightly, only to turn stoic once more. 'Laic may be able to forgive you for what you did, Anakin, but I'm not Laic,' she said finally. 'If you are so good, then why haven't you don't anything to show the people you hurt that you're sorry? Why haven't you proven to them that you aren't evil anymore?' she asked in determined tones. 'That is why I want to leave. That is why I am leaving. I want to go back to Coruscant where I can help people get better from the pain you gave them. I can't help them when I'm stuck here and I know they won't let me help them if they know I'm related to you,' she continued in quiet tones.

Speechless, Anakin could only stare at their daughter, startled to learn of the reasons behind her actions and yet not entirely surprised. From what little time he was able to spend with her, Anakin had come to understand that she was by nature very protective of her siblings and of those she felt were being treated unjustly. Just like her ama, he mused with a tinge of pride that didn't quite hide his shame to her words.

'They won't let either your ama or me back to Coruscant Runa. They're not ready to give us a second chance just yet, so instead, we are showing that we are sorry by helping the people here on Tatooine,' he explained.

Runa just gazed at him with distrust in her eyes as she knitted her small brow.

'Perhaps in time we will slowly be able to earn the right to properly apologize. Until then, we're doing all that we can to prove that we truly aren't the villains we once were,' he said softly, struggling against the memories of the past. It seemed like only yesterday that Runa was racing into his arms, begging him to tell her another story, asking him to braid her long brown hair, and telling her daddy how much she loved him before he tucked her in at night.

Anakin wondered in that moment if he'd ever know his daughter's love again or if Runa would always hate him for a past that even he could never forgive himself for. Swallowing hard, he forced his thoughts to clear, reminding himself that this wasn't about him: this was about helping her understand the weight of her actions and how it was hurting the rest of her family and not just her Daddy.

'What about Laic?' Runa pressed on as she folded her small arms. 'When do you plan to apologize to him? When are you going to show him that you're sorry? Do you have any idea of how badly you hurt him? Or do you even care?'

Anakin opened his mouth to speak only to close it again. What could he possibly say to such words? 'Runa, things aren't that simple—'

'I know that, but it doesn't change the fact you've been ignoring him as much as I've been avoiding you. You tell me that I'm hurting Ama and the others because I want to leave, then you tell me that you're showing that you're a good person now because of all that you're doing for the people on Tatooine. What about my brother? What about his wounds? Laic's hurting just as much as the other people and yet you've done nothing but pretend things are normal between you both, despite the fact it's obvious that it isn't!'

Anakin nodded at her words knowing she was unaware of the discussion that he had with Laic. 'I'm doing my best, Runa, to undo the damage I've done to your brother. It's going to take time, but we're starting to mend things,' he admitted quietly.

Runa narrowed her eyes as she studied him intently her distrust still evident in her petite features.

He didn't expect her to believe him, but Anakin also knew that she would speak to Laic and that their son would not lie. 'I'm not asking you to forgive me, Runa, or pretend everything is perfectly fine. Perhaps in time I will be able to prove to you that I'm truly sorry for everything. Maybe one day you'll even let me apologize to you for it, but I know you're not at the point right now and I respect that. I just want you to know that there are others who love you deeply and who will be hurt if you left,' he said quietly.

Whether his words had any effect on her, he couldn't truly say for her expression was stoic and guarded, much like her emotions that revealed themselves to him through the Force. But as she took a step back and quietly turned away, Anakin knew that his words truly hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

In silence, he watched as Runa quietly departed down the way she came already before disappearing through another door that Anakin knew would take her back to her quarters. With a shaky sigh, he swallowed hard and quietly turned to depart, while forcing himself not to dwell in sorrow. But as his footsteps echoed down the silent corridors Anakin couldn't help but be reminded of his little princess and how she used to love racing down the halls. How hard she would try to convince her Daddy to play with her even though it was well past her bed time. Pausing mid-step he leaned against the cool walls of the palace halls as he closed his eyes losing himself once more to the past.

Runa's eyes lit up at the sight of her daddy and she called to him, almost getting out of bed to do so, but daddy was soon kissing her goodnight. She kissed him back and gave him a big hug before being tucked in. Though she was still learning to speak, she did the best she could as she said goodnight to him.

'Good night, my little princess. Sleep well and know that Ama and Daddy love you so very much.'

With a shaky sigh, Anakin forced himself out of his thoughts, as he knew dwelling on the past would do little to help him deal with the complications of the present. How he missed the little girl who loved her daddy so much! Despite his need to focus on the positive, as he returned to his bedchambers, Anakin couldn't help but wonder if his little girl would ever return again.

* * *

Though Dormé was no consciously aware of her husband's deft escape from her arms, as time moved on, she felt colder. It was only when his cold feet slipped back under the covers that she fully awoke and registered his former absence.

Slipping into bed Anakin tried not to think of Runa's words or of the little things like the way she kept calling him Vader or Anakin instead of daddy. Focussing on the positive he reminded himself that things were finally beginning to mend between Laic and himself. Though there was far to go it was a beginning and was enough to give him hope.

'Is everything all right?' she asked, figuring his Force sensitivity alerted him to something awry that he attended to. Dormé's first thought was of their youngest. Even though she was sleepy, she saw the sorrow in her husband's expression. She drew him closer.

Slipping his arms around her Anakin tried to bury his thoughts, to clear his mind but it was hard and at her question he gave a soft sigh as he weakly nodded. 'It was Runa,' he admitted carefully. 'She tried to leave but we spoke and now she's returned to her room,' he commented quietly as he tightened his embrace around her just as she was drawing him closer. Though he continually reminded himself of the his discussion with Laic it was hard not to think of Runa's hard words and it left him feeling so grateful to Dormé for her silent support. How he needed this more than words could ever say.

'Oh,' Dormé replied upon hearing of Runa's second attempt to escape. Though Runa and she had begun forming a relationship once more, it was heartbreaking seeing how much she had changed. Anakin and she were thick as thieves when she was a baby, but now, she seemed to hold the universe against him and it wasn't fair.

Dormé kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair, saying, 'You are a good father, Anakin. Runa will come to see this about you. It's only her second day back with us. It will take time for her to get used to being here.' She exhaled.

Anakin said nothing further as he tightened his embrace around her while struggling to clear his thoughts of the sorrow encouraged by his discussion with their daughter. As though sensing his thoughts Dormé kissed him while her fingers ran through his hair easing his troubled mind. Her words spoke volumes to him and in silence his blue eyes now filled with unshed tears met her amber orbs as a hint of a grateful smile crept into his lips.

After a moment, she added, 'I think patience is something we've gotten pretty good at.'

At her final words he began to relax as he gave a soft sigh. 'It certainly took us long enough didn't it?' he admitted with a wry smile.

She couldn't agree more with Anakin's statement. He seemed to take the words right out of her mouth. While cognisant of the tears in his eyes, Dormé was confident that whatever was said tonight was a step in the right direction. She kissed him again until she grew too sleepy and fell asleep with her fingers still woven in his hair.

Her kisses spoke of silent understandings and held a sense of comfort that no words could ever provide. Readily returning them Anakin tightened his embrace as he buried his face in her hair while his fingers played with the loose strands until sleep welcomed him once more.

* * *

The day went by as normal though Runa seemed to keep to herself. Though Anakin wanted to take this as a good sign, that perhaps she was just mulling over his words and making sense of them he had a sinking feeling this wasn't the case. However he knew better than to bring up the matter or to try and confront her about it. Nevertheless it troubled him and left him feeling helpless as to what he could do to change her mind. In the end he decided that if this was truly what she wanted then he would let her follow through with her plan though being careful to watch her from a distance to ensure she didn't get hurt.

As such by nightfall it came as no surprise to him that Runa was once more on the move. He tried to bury his sorrow telling himself the words his brother often spoke to him that it was the will of the Force. Even so his heart went out to his family whom he knew would miss her dearly. Keeping his distance he trailed her watching as she entered the kitchen with packed knapsack strapped to her back and her sea monster in arms.

After the conversation with Anakin the youngling was more determined then ever to return to Coruscant. She didn't expect him to understand and though he claimed he was sorry it was hard to believe him after all the horrible things he had done.

Runa though loathed to least her fellow siblings and even ama felt it was necessary. The the only way to make things right, to help people understand that she was sorry for their pain as was Laic and her other siblings, was to return to Coruscant. Surely she could help them understand that while she like her siblings were related to Vader they were nothing like him. That htey were sorry for what he did to them that even ama was sorry. That she was only mean because Vader was a bad influence on her.

But the journey she knew would be a long one and after figuring out the way to the nearest city that would get her a ship home Runa plotted her next attempt. She hoped that Anakin wouldn't stop her this time and as day turned to night Runa decided to take a different route. That was until she realized that her journey would require her to take some food. Recalling some of her ama's cooking left over Runa departed to the kitchen where she proceeded to search for a small container where she could away some of the leftovers.

The day went about similarly as the day before, with Dormé trying to heal their family and having moderate success. She desperately hoped Runa wouldn't try to run away again, but had a sinking feeling she would. Anakin spoke to her about following Runa from a distance to make sure she escape safely and she reluctantly agreed.

However, as the evening turned to night and everyone was asleep, Siac awoke to Runa's determined Force signature. Though he didn't witness it first hand, he did overhear something about Runa leaving. Thinking she was going without saying goodbye, he stumbled out of his bed and tracked her into the kitchen.

Runa was caught boxing some of her ama's leftovers when Siac's voice caught her off guard. Whirling around she stared at him in surprise before furrowing her brow as she grew guarded as though expecting Anakin to soon join him. But Siac was alone and his question caused her to pause as she studied him in stunned silence.

Rubbing his eyes, he asked, 'Runa? Why are you leaving?

'I...I need to go back to Coruscant, Siac. There are things I must do,' she admitted carefully.

Siac was dumbfounded when she said she was going to Coruscant and didn't want to stay on Tatooine. He didn't understand why. He had become quite attached to his older sister, even if she wasn't Force sensitive. 'Do you not like me? I'm sorry—I won't talk so much anymore and make you look at my stuff or play with me if you don't want to...just don't go!' He looked to her with sad eyes, now welling with tears.

The youngling felt utterly torn. As much as she wanted to leave there was a part of her that wanted to stay. Upon hearing Siac's words she couldn't help but be reminded of Anakin's words and in that moment she finally understood them. 'No, it's not about you Siac, please don't say that,' Runa said quietly as for the moment her runaway food was forgotten. Biting her lip, she moved to his side as she gave a deep sigh. 'It's not that simple—' she began before catching herself as she realized just whom she sounded like. Falling silent she studied him for a moment before shyly pulling him into a hug.

When she hugged him, he hugged back tightly. 'I don't want you to go, Runa! You only just came and now you are leaving...' He continued protesting until he was crying.

Siac's words deeply moved Runa who held onto her little brother tightly. Suddenly the urge to runaway seemed to fade as though her brother's tears were washing away the desire, leaving behind only the need to be near her siblings. Bowing her head she felt a rush of shame as she truly understood the weight of her actions, the damage she had been causing and reasons why runaway would do little if anything to help them. Tears collected in her own eyes as Runa bit her lip. 'I won't go Siac. I don't think I can, not anymore—I'd miss you, Laic and Tistia—-even Ama too much,' she finally admitted as tears of her own began to fall.

'It's OK,' Siac said, wiping his eyes with one hand, sniffling. He was very tired and it made him more emotional. 'I'm glad you're not going to go. I love you, Runa! You're the best sister ever. Older sister I mean...I love Laic and Tistia too.'

'I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I hurt you too and made you think I didn't want to be around you anymore. I'm just- I just need to get used to all of this that's all. I guess I was scared,' Runa quietly admitted as she held onto Siac tightly.

Runa relaxed a little herself upon coming to terms with the fact she wouldn't be running away anymore. Drawing back she grew sheepish feeling terrible for scaring her little brother, though his words deeply touched her. Blushing deeply she gave him a shy smile. 'I love you too Siac. And Laic and Tistia too,' she admitted.

He continued enthusiastically between yawns. 'We can play every day and you can show me how to do that flying ship—'

As Siac spoke of his plans for the future she too found herself yawning. 'I think thats a great idea,' she murmured before giving a sleepy smile as she took his hand. 'And you have to show me more of your drawings,' she continued before showing him sea monster. 'And I'll let you hold Sea Monster and Laic will play with us—' she said before yawning.

Siac nodded to her words about his drawings, eager to do so. 'What about now? I can show you now!'

'For now I guess we should go back to bed before we wake everyone else up.' she suggested in sleepy tones.

'Oh!' he gasped, his attentions turned straight to her stuffy. But then Runa mentioned sleeping and he objected, saying he wanted to stay up, though he was clearly just as tired as Runa was. 'But I thought we were going to play,' Siac said sadly, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

As much as Runa wanted to see Siac's pictures she knew she was too tired to do so and thus suggested they should do it in the morning. 'We are but it's probably better we play in the morning when it's light and everyone's up that way we can be as noisy as we like and not get into trouble,' she said with an impish grin at his objections.

'Oh OK,' Siac said maturely in a tone mimicking his older sister. 'We can play in the morning.'

Then remembering how Laic permitted her to sleep in his room when she didn't want to be alone Runa offered Siac her sea monster. 'Would you like to sleep with Sea Monster? I'll let you sleep in my room too if you like, so when we wake up we can play right away!'

He followed her back to the hallway where their rooms were. At the offer of Sea Monster, his face lit up. 'Yes!' He took Sea Monster in his small hands, hugging it tightly and agreeing that it was a good idea to sleep in her room too. It would be his first sleepover and he was overjoyed.

Runa smiled at Siac's words and the tone he was using. She wasn't used to playing the role of big sister but found she rather liked it. It was then that she came up with the idea of having an impromptu sleepover with Siac who was quite thrilled. Once in their room she clambered back into bed making plenty of room for Siac to join her before turning her back to him as she prepared to sleep.

Siac climbed in after his sister, holding Sea Monster tightly. He was very happy and soon drifted off to sleep, clutching the stuffy. However, as he fell into a deeper sleep, he moved around a lot, not unlike his older sister. He was easily sprawled out across the bed with the stuffy in one hand, hanging off the bed.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, the conclusion and epilogue of the tetralogy.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Anakin and Dormé were never ones to celebrate their own birthdays, since they both were unaware of the exact date of either of theirs. Since Dormé was hardly a religious person, she herself didn't celebrate any specific holidays from her hometown. From his Jedi childhood, Anakin wasn't allowed such recognitions, so the two of them only celebrated two holidays: their wedding anniversary and the day they arrived on Tatooine. The arrival on Tatooine marked the end of the years in darkness and reminded them of all they had sacrificed, giving up Laic and Runa, because of their sins.

This year would mark what would have been Anakin's _fortieth_ birthday. It was the time of year for their traditional Celebration of Epiphany. Dormé had hidden one of Anakin's favourite tools because she for her gift to him, she had a new one custom made for him, as the old one was falling apart. He had, in turn, hidden one of her favourite necklaces because he wanted to replace the chain and clasp. But Dormé's greatest surprise for Anakin was that she had rounded up all of their children and was able to get them to come to supper at their Tatooine palace. After all the years since the downfall of their Empire and the installation of the Republic, the Skywalkers had been invited to return to live on Coruscant many times, but they had continually refused the offers. It would have dredged up too many memories, though they often visited their eldest princess's memorial.

Their eldest, Laic, was on Coruscant with the rest of the Jedi Order, reluctant to leave his girlfriend, Isellé Kenobi, but Dormé persuaded him by saying he was welcome to bring her along. Runa was very busy with the Naboo faction of the senate, training alongside Saché's daughter, who was a few years younger, to become handmaidens. Siac and their three little princesses were still at home, though Siac would soon be heading off to Coruscant as well, though not to train as Jedi Knight. His interests seemed to be more into the healing arts than weaponry or diplomacy. It had been quite awhile since Anakin and Dormé were able to have everyone back at home at the same time and Dormé was thankful that she was able to accomplish this on this special day.

As wonderful as the feast was, just being with their entire family was heaven for Dormé. It was equally apparent that Anakin felt the same way. She was also pleased to visit with Isellé since Laic was very interested in her. Soon enough, Laic, Isellé, and Runa had to return to Coruscant and the entire event, including planning and preparation seemed to have taken its toll on Dormé. A few days later, Dormé was still quite worn out, so much so that she relied on the nannies for a good portion of the days for their little princesses and minding Siac, though he was most often reading rather than getting into trouble. The three little princesses were as impatient and demanding as their parents and it took sometime four servants to get them to calm down (where oftentimes, it only took a stern look from Dormé to get them on their best behaviour).

It was unusual that Dormé was still so worn out a week after their eldest children's departure that she had one of their personal healers take a look at her. Perhaps, nearing forty herself, she was getting too old for such grandiose events? The results, however, surprised Dormé and she knew without a doubt that she needed to confront Anakin about this.

Tinkering with his old, beloved speeder, Dormé came upon her husband in the garage. Despite his sweaty and greasy appearance and the fact she was wearing one of her new gowns, she crept over to him. 'I have some news, though I have to say this may come as a shock to you…'

Anakin looked up from his speeder at Dormé's words with a concerned look. Despite having read her Force signature without any effort, as their bond had quite surpassed most over the years, he was still unclear as to what to make of her mixture of emotions. Hardly registering his own dirty appearance, he pulled her down into his lap saying, 'You've seen our healer.'

Dormé nodded, taking a breath before smiling mischievously.

'No,' Anakin gasped. 'Really?'

Dormé's smile widened as she chuckled.

Anakin laughed, hardly believing it himself, though he most certainly wasn't complaining. He held her more securely, only to jump up with her in his arms and twirl her around.

Dormé giggled and threw her arms around his neck as he twirled her in the air. Before he even set her back on the ground, she was kissing him. Perhaps, she thought, this seventh little one would be another boy…but another little princess would be lovely as well…

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to all of our readers! We hope you've enjoyed reading this four-part story.

Remember, if you haven't already, to visit the links to the LiveJournal community, the official site for the Empire tertralogy. We've also got a youtube group and a fanlist for Dormékin.

Thanks again for reading and look forward to new Dormékin stories!


End file.
